Fire Power
by spacecrazegirly
Summary: Ace didn't die that fateful day at Marineford. He found himself in another world, one completely different from his own. He started a new life, but when he meets an unusual teenager, and then receives an even stranger offer from the government, he begins to wonder how peaceful his life can stay.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I should probably be working on my other fanfiction. Or better yet, homework. But this idea kinda popped into my head, and I was bored. So voila! For those who have read Somewhere Else and Back Again, this kinds follows the same idea of the two worlds, but has different characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ace groaned, laying out on his bed and squeezing his eyes shut. He hated dealing with teenagers, despite only being 23 years old. This was why he hated being a TA. Reluctantly he sat up and stretched, feeling the scar tissue on his lower abdomen tighten slightly. He had to finish marking the labs the students handed in yesterday. He stood and sat at his desk, picking up the pile of finished papers and his red pen. But his eyes kept slipping shut. Ace really missed his narcolepsy medication, but to get the medication here he would need proper ID, and not just the fakes he had used to get into university.

He gave up, standing and leaving the room. He had a few hours before a high school group arrived to use the labs. Might as well help the chemistry professor set up. The old man was due to retire soon. He knocked on the door, the grey haired old man opening it and smiling at his assistant teacher. "Hello, Ace."

"Hey Dan." Ace looked around the room, "Did you need any help setting up?"

Mr. Daniels looked over his shoulder at the empty lab benches, "That would be appreciated, Ace. Thank you."

Ace nodded, "It's no problem," Mr. Daniels stepped aside to allow the young man to enter the classroom. Ace headed to the supply closet and began to pull out baskets and place them on each bench. "I had nothing better to do."

"Does that mean you've finished marking the labs?" Mr. Daniels smirked, adjusting his glasses.

Ace laughed sheepishly, "Not quite yet."

Dan tisked, taking materials out of the baskets after Ace put them down. Ace brought the remaining baskets back to the closet. "I suppose I can't blame you though. I was quite wild in my youth."

"You?" Ace snorted, leaning against one of the benches. "I doubt that."

"Who knows, Mr. Portgas," Dan smiled. "With all the tattoo's you've got who would think you were a graduate student with degrees in physics and chemistry?"

Ace shrugged, "When Haruta found out I was smart she threw a fit. She also stopped trying to kick me off the ship."

"And who is this Haruta?"

Ace paused, his face darkening slightly. "An old friend."

"A friend who tries to push you off a ship?"

"We liked sailing."

"Ah," Mr. Daniels took the explanation and continued setting up the stations. Ace smiled at the memory and began flipping through the lab's instructions. "Mr. Portgas," Dan said, catching Ace's attention. "I heard you picked a topic for your thesis."

"Oh, Yeah. Human flight." Ace closed the instruction booklet and tossed it on the table. "I was thinking about doing something with physics, and the idea of flying is pretty cool, right?"

Mr. Daniels nodded, "I suppose it is. I do know a thing or two about physics, but you are quite superior to me in that field. I wish you luck."

"Thanks," Ace grinned. "If anything, this will give me an excuse to watch the Iron Man movies for ideas."

"But those movies are fiction," Mr. Daniels countered, "And you would need a lot of energy and force to lift a human off the ground."

"I've got firepower," Ace smiled widely, and Mr. Daniels couldn't understand why.

"Again, I wish you luck." He looked over the room, "And thank you for your help. I don't believe I will be needing you until later this afternoon."

Ace nodded at Mr. Daniels as he left, walking to the coffee shop and dosing himself up on caffeine to keep him awake through the lab. He really hated working with teenagers.

* * *

Ace stood at the entrance to the building as he waited for the bus to arrive. He held a clipboard and tapped his pen against it repeatedly. Ten minutes later, the school bus pulled up and teenagers started spilling out. Their teacher came last, walking up to Ace, "Are you Mr. Daniels?"

"No, but I'm here to take you to him. I'm Mr. Portgas, his assistant." Ace held out a hand, shaking the high school's teacher's hand.

"Thank you, I'm Tyson Grey." He turned to the students, "I need you to quiet down and listen to Mr. Portgas!"

Gradually the students quieted, several of them glancing curiously to the raggedly dressed man with a lab coat on. "Alright," Ace started. "Nice to meet you all. Since the professor you're working with is setting up last minute materials for your lab, he sent me to get you all. Now, as we walk through the building I have to warn you not to touch anything. This is a university lab, so there will be dangerous chemicals around. Again, do not touch anything."

He looked around the small crowd, smiling as he saw students muttering and a few nodding. Most of them looked impatient. "You hear that?" Mr. Grey said loudly, catching the attention of all the students.

"Good," Ace gestured towards the doors. "Follow me." Ace led them through the building and into the lab room. "Everyone grab a coat and safety goggles," He instructed, pointing at both. "I don't want to hear any complaints. It's safety."

Despite Ace's order, groans came from the teenagers as they crowded around and grabbed at the coats. Ace stood back, watching the onslaught with amusement. Mr. Grey joined him, watching as the students managed to get their safety equipment and shuffled to the lab benches. He laughed softly.

"You think this is amusing?" Mr. Grey asked from beside him, amusement also present in his expression.

"It reminds me of dinner on the Moby Dick," Ace said. "Especially when it was Thatch's turn to cook."

"What?"

Ace realized his slip up, "Where I used to live," He tried to explain. "We all took turns cooking and it was first come first serve. Thatch was the best cook." He trailed off, a distant expression on his face.

"That's interesting," Mr. Grey said. "Where was this?"

"Far away," Ace replied. "But that's not really important." He left the teacher and walked up to the front, where Mr. Daniels was starting to relay instructions to the young group.

"Ah, Ace. Excellent. Now, there isn't enough hydrogen peroxide. Would you be willing to retrieve some?"

"Sure Dan," Ace left, glad to be doing something useful. He had sat in the small coffee shop on campus for three hours, watching the news on the small television propped up on the wall.

He found the large supply closet, used to supply all of the building's labs, and fumbled around with his keys for a minute. He found the right one, and started to unlock the door when he realized it was already unlocked. Hesitantly, Ace pushed open the door, keeping quiet. The light was on, and in a room with several light sensitive chemicals was almost taboo in the building.

He slipped inside, keeping a sharp gaze out for the intruder. He paused, glancing at the floor and picking up a mangled paperclip. This meant the intruder wasn't supposed to be in there. Ace pocketed the lock pick and strode forward, seeing a shadow near the end of the long room.

"Hey!" He called, and the shadow flinched and vanished. Ace darted forward, pivoting suddenly and catching a glimpse of a person. Ace jumped forward, grapping the intruder's collar and yanking him into the middle of the room. "What do you think you're doing in here?" Ace demanded.

He examined his captive. He looked to be about seventeen, with messy black hair and blond roots. "Let me go," He demanded, struggling and reaching back to claw at Ace's hand.

Ace sighed, "Are you part of the group doing the lab?" The kid didn't answer, having given up on freeing himself from Ace's hand and had curled his hands protectively around his midsection. Ace followed the gesture with his eyes and saw several unusually shaped bulges. Ace grabbed the kid's shirt and lifted it slightly, revealing bottles. "What the hell are you doing with those?"

The kid stayed silent, glowering at the floor. "Nothin'" He muttered after Ace's grip tightened.

"Then put them back," Ace released the kid, who stumbled forward and glared. He made no move. "Now," Ace growled, crossing his arms. "If you return them, I won't report you."

The kid's glare never left his face as he started shuffling towards a shelf, pulling the bottles from the waistband of his jeans and started placing them back. He turned back to Ace when he finished, still not meeting his eyes. Ace grabbed a couple bottles of hydrogen peroxide and shoved them in one of his lab coat's oversized pockets. Then he grabbed the teenager's arm and pulled him from the supply room. Ace turned off the lights and locked the door before marching the kid back towards the lab.

"What's your name?" Ace asked.

The kid didn't answer. "None of your business," He muttered.

"Alright, fine." Ace said. "Why did you try to steal those chemicals?"

"None of your business," Ace got the same answer.

Ace ran his free hand through his hair. "So I'm going to assume you're involved in something not so legal." The kid's eyes widened and he looked around the empty hall. "So I'm right," Ace said.

"Shut the hell up," The kid ground out through clenched teeth, his hands curling into fists. "You don't know anything."

"Maybe I don't. But maybe I do. You can never know until you understand the other person." Ace smiled. "I won't tell anyone, but that's because I don't know you."

The kid seemed surprised at Ace's answer, "So… You're not going to report me?"

Ace shook his head, "Believe it or not kid, I did that kind of stuff when I was younger."

"It's not kid," The boy said. "It's Conrad."

"Well then, Conrad," Ace released his hold and held out his hand, "My name is Ace."

He stopped in front of the lab door, pushing it open. He led Conrad in, pointing to an empty stool. "Mr. Finn," Mr. Grey said harshly. "Where were you?"

"I got lost," Conrad didn't have his sharp tone anymore, reverting to a sheepish teenager. Ace was impressed with his acting skills. "Sorry."

Ace handed the bottles to Mr. Daniels, "I found him in the hall. No harm done."

Mr. Grey grimaced, but nodded.

* * *

Ace led the students from the lab to the main doors after they had finished their lab, keeping an eye on Conrad, in case the teenager tried to sneak off again. Mr. Grey did a roll call, and students started filing onto the bus. Conrad walked up to him, "Um… Thanks. For not… You know…"

Ace put a hand on Conrad's shoulder, "I don't know what you've gotten yourself into, kid. But I speak from experience when I say get out."

"Why?"

"Nothing good can come of it. You watch friends you care about die, you constantly worry about your family, and you face death. Now I'm not so well versed with the underground, but it's probably close to what I was involved in back home." Ace grimaced, taking a deep breath. "I'm serious."

Conrad swallowed hard, "Don't get involved with me," He said harshly. "It's like you said. You'd only end up dead. You may have given it up, but you don't know me, so you can't judge." He turned sharply and headed for the bus, climbing up the steps and disappearing from Ace's sight.

The young man ran a hand over his face, sighing. "I haven't given it up," He said to empty air. "I was torn away from it." He shifted his shoulders, where his Whitebeard insignia was tattooed onto his back.

"Thank you so much for the day," He heard Mr. Grey say to Mr. Daniels.

"Oh, it was my pleasure," Mr. Daniels replied. "I hope some of your students have taken an interest in chemistry."

"I'm sure some of them did," Mr. Grey said reassuringly. "Again, thank you for your time."

"It was no trouble, have a safe trip." Mr. Grey finally boarded the bus and Mr. Daniels and Ace watched it leave the parking lot. As soon as it turned onto the main road, Mr. Daniels slumped in relief, "Thank god, they're gone."

Ace laughed, "Were they that much of a hassle?"

"Not the kids," Mr. Daniel groaned, "The teacher. He kept getting in my way. Is it possible for someone to be that annoying?"

"I've met a few," Ace said.

"I find that hard to believe," Mr. Daniels said. "But I need your help in cleaning up."

"You know," Ace said, "I had a sudden urge to mark labs. I should probably go get started on those… Ow! Okay! Fine!" Mr. Daniels grabbed Ace by the ear and started dragging him back up the steps. "Let go!"

Mr. Daniels released him and Ace trudged through the halls after him. They cleaned the lab in under half an hour, a record when students were involved, and Ace hung up his coat. Before he closed his locker, he remembered the lock pick the boy had used to get into the supply room. He drew it out of his lab coat pocket and examined it. It was really well made, despite being a paper clip. The kid, Conrad, had talent.

He slipped it into the pocket of his jeans and closed the door, leaving the building. He didn't live on campus, but in the apartment complex next to it. Being a TA had its advantages, one being he got paid. It had taken him a while to figure out the money system, going from beri's to dollars, but Ace was smart. He figured it out. Everything in this world was a shock to him, from the extremely advanced technology to the lack of pirates.

At least they made decent movies about them. Ace had a collection, lined up neatly below the television that came with the apartment.

He arrived, unlocking the door and sinking into his bed. He still had that stack of papers on his desk he had to finish by Friday, but that was three days away. He could afford to relax tonight. He reached over and turned on his TV, sliding the disk of _Pirates of the Caribbean, Dead Man's Chest _into the crappy DVD player and hitting play. It was only four in the afternoon, but Ace fell asleep watching the movie.

He awoke later to the title screen playing over and over again. It took a few minutes for his mind to clear away the fog, but he sat up and glared at the clock, the green blinking numbers showing 1:14am. Ace turned off his television and rolled over, intent on getting more sleep. But a loud bang shook the sleep from his brain as he shot up, instantly on the defensive.

Nothing had been disturbed in his apartment, so Ace assumed that the noise had come from outside. He went to the window and unlatched it, the rusty metal hinge squeaking loudly in protest as he forced the window up. He leaned out, squinting into the darkness. He could see several figures in the alley below him, and one of them was considerably smaller than the others. Then, Conrad's voice floated up. "I can get it! Just… Give me tonight! Please!"

It was then Ace realized the loud bang he had heard was a gunshot. "I don' think so, brat," One of the older men laughed. Ace carefully climbed out onto the window sill, the fire escape a few feet to his right. He jumped, landing silently in the metal. "Yous had enough time. Boss wants it tonight."

Ace watched Conrad take a step back, the three brutes starting to advance. Now seemed like a good time as any to interfere. He slammed his foot against the ladder, making it rattle noisily. The four people below him looked up at the sudden interruption. Ace hit it again, and the rusty ladder shuttered again before dropping. It extended fully, one end hitting one of the large brutes, who had been gazing up stupidly.

"DAMN!" He swore, grabbing his mouth. He aimed his gun upwards and shot wildly, missing Ace entirely. Not that it would have made any difference. He hit the top of the ladder, breaking the metal holding it in place. Conrad jumped back as it crashed to the ground.

"Who the hell is there," Another brute demanded, and Ace snorted.

"Well it's me, obviously." Ace taunted. Another shot was fired, and Ace ducked as the bullet went over his head and embedded it in the bricks behind him. "You're a lousy shot."

"Come down here," The final brute ordered, his gun aimed at the dark figure above them.

Conrad stared up at the figure, recognizing the voice. "Damn it!" He swore, "I told you not to interfere! You might get killed!"

"Aww," Ace leapt down, landing in a crouch, "You care about my safety."

"Shut up," Conrad snapped. "I just don't want to deal with a body."

"It's going to take a lot more than a gun to kill me, kid," Ace said, straightening. He glared, his features visible now that he was closer. All three brutes cocked their guns, pointing them at Ace. In turn, Ace pointed a finger in their direction.

They laughed, "You think pointing at us is going to help?" The second one asked.

"Well," Ace looked down at his finger. "It's more effective than a gun."

"You're insane," Conrad said, backing away from him. "If you have a death wish, that's fine. But leave me out of it."

"I don't have a death wish," Ace replied, a feral grin snaking its way over his face. "The opposite, in fact. I've survived this much, I'm not going to let something as pathetic as a gun take me down."

"Yer an idiot," The first one, the one Ace had hit with the ladder, said. He pointed his gun and shot. Ace didn't move, and the bullet passed cleanly through his forehead. The brute started laughing as Ace's body fell.

"No," Conrad exclaimed, leaning over Ace. "You killed him!"

"He was asking for it."

Conrad stood, his fists clenched at his sides. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ace's voice interrupted him, "Damn. Haven't been shot in a while."

All four turned to stare incredulously at the dead man, who was sitting up. There was no trace of a wound on his forehead, where they had all watched the bullet hit. Ace stood, pointing at them again. "Alright. That was your shot. My turn."

A small, red, flaming ball seemed to appear from nowhere and hurtled itself at the first brute, who yelped and tried to duck. It grazed his arm, the sleeve immediately catching fire. "Sorry about that," Ace looked sheepish. "I'm out of practice." He aimed at the middle man and fired again, this one hit his stomach, sending the man flying to the mouth of the alley. He looked at the third. "If you want, you can run. But I never want to see your faces here again." He made a fist and held it up menacingly, the appendage catching fire and lighting up the dark space. His glare could be clearly seen.

"Let's get out of here," The third brute said, tugging at his companion's arm. They took off, leaving their last member to stumble to his feet and limp after them.

Conrad stared, his mouth agape. "Wha… Who the hell are you?!"

Ace looked over at the teenager, "I'm Portgas D. Ace. A pirate."


	2. Chapter 2

Conrad clutched a mug tightly in his hands, the university logo peeking out between his fingers, and stared at the man sitting across from him. "So you can light yourself on fire whenever you want?"

"That's a simple way of putting it," Ace said, nodding. Conrad stared down into the tea and frowned.

"So that means there's more to it?" He took a sip of his drink.

"I'm made of fire," Ace elaborated. He leaned back on his chair. "I've never had to explain myself before, so bear with me." Conrad stayed silent as Ace thought. "I gained these abilities by eating a Devil Fruit," Ace said slowly, after a minute of silence. "And by doing this I lost my ability to swim."

Conrad snorted, "That's stupid."

Ace held out his hand and a flame flared to life, dancing in the palm of his hand. "It's not that stupid. I would have been dead many times over if I hadn't had this ability."

Conrad placed his mug on the coffee table and pressed both hands to his face. "That's impossible. I'm going crazy."

Ace extinguished the flame, "Not where I'm from," He said, and Conrad looked at him through his fingers. Ace flexed his fingers, "In all honesty, I haven't used my powers for three years."

"How long have you had them?" Conrad asked, picking up his mug.

"Since I was seventeen," Ace grinned, "So about six years."

Conrad didn't say anything, taking a long drink of his tea instead. Ace stood and picked up his own empty mug and headed towards the small kitchenette, leaving Conrad to his thoughts. He dumped his mug into the sink and turned, leaning against the counter and stared at two pictures sitting on a small table a few feet away. He had always carried the pictures with him, no matter where he went. When he had been captured the prison warden had found them, but left them. Ace was extremely grateful to that guard for that.

He picked up the frame of the first picture, tracing the slightly charred edges above the glass and stared the faces of the other division commanders. Behind them all, Whitebeard stood, looking proud. Ace replaced it, not bothering to look at the other one, and went back into the living room. Conrad glanced up at his entrance, "You said that your ability wasn't an impossibility where you came from. Where is that?"

Ace sat next to the teenager and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Far away," He gave Conrad the same answer he gave his teacher.

"Well I assumed it was far away," Conrad sounded annoyed. "What you can do defies the laws of physics!"

"So isn't it ironic I'm a physicist?" Ace laughed. Conrad narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't really break the laws of physics," Ace continued. "It's just something we have and you don't. There are actually studies going on about them."

"So why haven't I heard of this?" Conrad demanded, "Is it top secret government shit?"

Ace shook his head, "As far as I know there are no Devil Fruits in this world."

Conrad blinked, "… This world? Are… Are you not from this world?"

"You're really smart, kid," Ace told him. "You're right, I'm not."

Conrad sat back, absorbing the information. Then he shook his head, "I don't buy it."

Ace shrugged, "Suit yourself. Do you want me to call a cab?" Conrad blinked at the question. "You know," Ace continued, "To get you home?"

"I know what you meant!" Conrad snapped, glaring. "I don't need your help. I can walk."

Ace held up his hands, "Okay then. But if you're going to walk, you should wait until the sun comes up."

"I can take care of myself."

"Never said you couldn't," Ace said, gesturing towards the door. "Alright, if you want to go, I won't stop you."

Conrad stood and grabbed his sweater before leaving, and Ace was alone again. Ace picked up Conrad's mug and placed it in the sink with his own, turning off the lights and crawling back into his bed. He was intent on getting a few more hours of sleep before his seven am class.

* * *

Ace dozed off in the middle of his morning class and slept through the next class that came in. He woke to laughter and an angry professor, who shooed him out of the room. Ace left quickly, checked the time, cursed, and sprinted to Mr. Daniel's classroom. He burst through, "Sorry I'm late!"

The class laughed, and Ace coloured slightly. This was the second class to laugh at him and it was only nine thirty in the morning. He grabbed his lab coat and took his place at the front of the classroom. The next two classes passed rather quickly and Ace was finally free to leave.

As he made his way to the entrance, he stopped as a police officer in full uniform walked passed. Ace stared after the man, and then started followed him. The man stopped in front of the supply room, where a couple other officers and a few of Ace's colleagues stood around.

"Hey Duncan," Ace spotted one of his friends. "What's going on?"

Duncan sighed, "Someone broke in last night. A lot of hydrochloric acid is missing. And a canister of chlorine gas."

"What?" Ace exclaimed, and then his thoughts turned to Conrad. He cursed.

"You said it," Duncan said, misreading Ace's words. "I don't know who would have taken them. There isn't much use for them other than in a lab." He ran a hand through his short brown hair. "Damn."

Ace peered around the doors, the far shelf almost devoid of bottles. He grimaced, knowing the damage that could be done with those kinds of chemicals. He leaned back, giving Duncan a half smile, "I'm sure they'll turn up. That much would be hard to hide."

Duncan snorted, "That's not going to cheer me up."

Ace sighed, "How about we go out tonight. Would that cheer you up?"

"As long as I get to pick the bar," Duncan muttered.

"Meet you at the gate at four?" Ace asked.

"You're paying." Duncan waved, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking down the hall. "See you then."

Ace waved lazily after him, retracing his steps back to the entrance. Outside, there were several police cars parked out front, and Ace walked past them as he made his way to the coffee shop. He sat in his usual seat, and Tracy, the cashier, brought over a cup. "'Sup, Ace?" She asked, sliding into the seat across from him.

"I'm tired," Ace took a large gulp of the scalding coffee, the heat not bothering him.

"I heard you fell asleep in the middle of class," She said, resting her elbows on the table.

Ace ignored her, taking another gulp of coffee. "Someone broke into the supply room," Ace told her, knowing she would leave him alone once she got her fill of gossip. "Stole acid and chlorine."

"Really?" Tracy leaned forward, her eyes gleaming.

"Yeah," He pointed towards the window. "You can see the police cruisers from here." Tracy whipped out her phone and darted to the window, leaving Ace in peace. He downed the last of his drink in one large gulp and stood, tossing the cup into the trash on his way out.

He walked towards the gate, stepping to the side as a windowless black van drove past. He paid it no mind as he crossed the street and entered his apartment. It was three in the afternoon, and Ace face planted into his couch as soon as he was close enough. But then he remembered the pile of labs sitting on his desk. He got up and trudged over to his desk, picking the first one in the pile. This would be good, Ace told himself. Mark the labs and then get drunk. Good plan.

He started reading the first paper.

* * *

His alarm went off midway through his tenth paper, and brought Ace out of his daze. He dropped his pen and stood, changing into a fresh shirt and grabbing his wallet.

Duncan met him outside the gate, dressed in casual clothing and slouching. Ace approached him. Duncan smiled tiredly, "The police are going to investigate the missing materials. Until they're found, I don't have to do anything."

"So that means get drunk," Ace grinned. "So where to?"

"Follow me," Duncan started walking down the sidewalk. "Matt's friend recommended it. It's really old, something like 25 years, and it's really small."

"What's it called?" Ace questioned.

"Bink's Bar," Duncan said. "There are two rooms, but you need a VIP pas to get into the back."

"Fancy," Ace said, as they rounded a corner and entered the run down part of the city. They walked for a few more minutes, and then Duncan stopped in front of a fair sized building. The brown bricks were stained, and the windows were streaked with dirt. "Is this it?"

"Don't let appearances deceive you," Duncan said. "It's actually really great." He pushed open the door and stepped in. Ace followed him in.

The bar was nothing like he imagined, the inside bright and lively. People sung jaunts of songs and waved around tankards of beer. The windows had boards on this side, hiding the lights from the outside world. Duncan turned to Ace, grinning. "You like it?"

Ace nodded, "I like it."

He followed Duncan towards the counter and sat on one of the stools, Ace taking the other. An old man with a scar running down his cheek approached them from behind the counter. "Wadda ya want?"

"Bud Light," Duncan said.

"Same," Ace said, when the old man turned to him. He nodded slowly, turning away. "So, Duncan. Tell me about this place."

"Well," He nodded towards the back, where a door sat. "That's the VIP section. I have no idea how to get in, though. No one will tell me. But most of the people who go in there look rough. I mean, really rough. And strong. Lots of scars, tattoos, and muscle."

"So you need to have scars, tattoos, and be strong to get in," Ace summarized. "I might give it a shot."

"Ya needs more than that, brat," The bartender had returned, placing bottles in front of the two university students.

"Then what do you need?" Ace asked.

"This yer firs' time here?"

Ace nodded.

The bartender laughed. "Wat's yer name?"

"It's common courtesy to introduce yourself first," Ace said, staring down the old man. Duncan was shaking his head in Ace's peripheral sight, warning him to back off. But he held his ground, staring at the man. After a minute, he started laughing.

"Yous has guts, kid. I'm Kepper." Kepper introduced.

"Ace Portgas," Ace said. He pulled out his wallet to pay, but Kepper waved him away. "Tha's on tha house. I like ya, brat."

Ace raised an eyebrow, "Thanks." The bartender nodded and moved down the counter to serve another.

Duncan turned to Ace, "You're insane."

"Why thank you," Ace grinned.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I'm well aware of that, thank you."

Duncan shook his head and picked up his beer. "So you say you've got scars. I've never seen them."

"That's because I haven't shown you," Ace said simply.

"And the only tattoo you've got is that misspelled one on your arm." Duncan said.

"It's not misspelled," Ace told him. "And I've got a bigger one on my back."

"And muscle?"

"I'm strong," Ace grinned. "I was raised by bandits."

Duncan shook his head again and took a swig of beer. The bartender raised an eyebrow at their banter, "You thinks yer strong?" He laughed. "I sees ya. Yer a student."

"Doesn't mean I'm not strong," Ace said, taking a drink.

The bartender shook his head and began polishing a glass mug. "Suit yerself. Don' let dem hear ya sayin that." He nodded at the door leading into the back room.

"What's so special about that place anyway?" Ace asked. "Is there any way to become a VIP?"

"Ya haveta be born special," The bartender said cryptically. "Was ya born special?"

"What does being special entail?" Ace leaned forward slightly.

"Ya have ta figure that out yerself." Kepper replied, placing another bottle in front of him. "And ya haveta pay for that one."

Ace raised the bottle to acknowledge Kepper and turned back to Dalton. The two of them spent the next hour drinking and socializing with the other patrons. At the end of the night, Kepper seemed impressed with Ace. "Ya can hold ya alcohol, brat."

"I've had a lot of practice!" He laughed. "I can drink Marco under the table!" He pulled Duncan's arm over his shoulder and fumbled awkwardly with his wallet, pulling out a bunch of bills and handing Kepper the right amount.

"I wanna see ya again, boy." Kepper said. "Come again."

Ace laughed, "I sure will!"

He turned to leave as the back door opened, a large man stumbling through. "Roger wants another drink!" He cried, waving an empty tankard above his head.

"I ain't givin' that man no more!" Kepper called back. "His mighty highness has a limit! Doctor's orders!"

Ace dragged Duncan outside and silence fell as soon as the door closed behind them. Duncan was giggling madly and Ace sighed, dragging him down the street. It took triple the time to get back to the university gates, and it was then Ace realized he had no idea where Duncan lived. He grimaced and led him to the apartments across the street.

* * *

He dropped Duncan on the couch, dropping a waste basket beside his head and made his way to bed. Getting drunk on a Wednesday night wasn't the best idea, but neither of them had to do anything the next day until later in the afternoon. He tossed a blanket over Duncan's unconscious form and made his way to his room, collapsing on the bed and closing his eyes.

It seemed like only a minute had passed when he opened them again, the sunlight making him squint. He pushed himself up onto his arms and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. It was when he heard clattering coming from outside his room that he stood up.

Duncan was in the kitchen, picking up a pot, the source of the clatter. "Morning, Ace!" He grinned.

"You seem chipper," Ace said, taking a seat at the small table. "Haven't you got a hangover?"

"Oh, my head feels like it's going to explode, but why focus on negative things?" His grin didn't falter. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"There are eggs in the fridge," Ace said, and Duncan set to making omelets for the two of them. He brought the plates over and set one in front of Ace. "I didn't know you could cook."

"My girlfriend taught me," Duncan said. "Told me I was in charge of the cooking."

"Well, it's good." Ace shoved a forkful into his mouth. Duncan copied his movements, and then mumbled something. "What was that?"

Duncan swallowed, "I said, who are they?" He pointed at the pictures sitting on the table.

Ace paused as he lifted another forkful of food to his mouth, and then lowered it. "They were, well… my family, I guess." He pointed at the picture of the Whitebeard crew. "Spent three years with them." Ace smiled, "They grew on me."

"And them?" Duncan gestured to the second picture.

Ace picked it up, "My family."

"Too?"

"Not really. This is the family I grew up with. This is Gramps," He pointed at the large man behind the three kids in the photo. "This is me," He pointed at a younger version of himself. "And these are my brothers." He pointed to the two boys on either side of the annoyed looking Ace. A blond boy had his arm slung over Ace's shoulder, and a smaller black haired boy was on his other side, pulling on the older man's mustache.

"I didn't know you had brothers," Duncan said. "That one looks nothing like you." He pointed at Sabo.

"That's because me and him were adopted," Ace said. He pointed at Luffy. "He's the only biological grandkid."

"You were adopted?"

Ace nodded and returned the picture to its place on the table. He continued eating, snorting as Duncan stared at him. "Stop staring at eat," He ordered.

Duncan did so, his eyes straying to the pictures sitting less than a foot away. "You're an unusual person. You know that, right?"

"I've been called worse," Ace grinned. "What time do you have to be in the lab? Because I'm not letting you borrow any of my clothes."

Duncan glanced down at his rumpled clothing, "I've got a change of clothes in my locker. Or I could just wear my coat everywhere."

"And sweat to death?"

"Not all of us are impervious to heat," Duncan snapped, and grabbed his head. "My head is killing me."

"You drank too much last night."

"Shut up. Can I at least use your shower?"

"It'll cost you."

"How much?"

"You pay next time we go to that bar."

"Fine." Duncan heaved himself up and left the kitchenette in search of the shower. Ace picked up the dishes, placing them in the sink. His and Conrad's mugs from the other night were still there. He paused, thinking of the teenager. He was sure it was him who broke into the supply room and stole those chemicals. That kid was involved in something illegal, and while Ace wouldn't care if it were himself, he had a big brother personality and worried for the boy. The kid didn't remind him of Luffy at all, acting the exact opposite.

Ace sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. He hoped his younger brother was doing alright. He had no idea of what his death would have done to the younger pirate. His thoughts then turned to the Whitebeard Pirates. They were his family, and he missed them. Especially Thatch, the first person to show him kindness aboard the ship. He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white as he remembered his death by the hands of Teach. He really hoped that bastard was killed. By Luffy, by Whitebeard, by any of the division commanders.

He heard the water running in the bathroom, and he took a deep breath to calm himself down. Even after three years, he couldn't forget. He took another breath and reached for the tap, turning on the hot water. The resulting curses from the showers occupant made him laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

The police investigation ended a couple days later, the officers determining that no one on campus had taken them. They promised to keep the investigation open, in case any more evidence was found, but they left the university. Ace was worried about Conrad, having no idea what the teenager was doing at the moment. He adjusted his bag over his shoulder and walked past the supply room and entered Mr. Daniel's room. The man turned as Ace approached.

"Good morning Ace," He greeted.

"Morning, Dan," Ace replied.

Mr. Daniels approached Ace, holding out an envelope. "This was delivered this morning for you."

Ace took it, pulling out a single sheet of paper. "The chancellor wants to see me," He said, scanning the document. "Something about the government?"

"Then you should probably go see her," Mr. Daniels said, gesturing towards the door.

Ace nodded, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a folder. "Here are the marked labs," He handed them to Mr. Daniels.

The professor took the offered stack of papers, "Ah, yes. Thank you." Ace waved over his shoulder as he left, passing a couple students as they came through the door.

* * *

He knocked on the door to the chancellor's office, stepping back as it swung open. "Yes?"

Ace held up the paper, "I was asked to come here," Ace said.

The chancellor stared at the page for a minute, and then nodded, "Alright. Yes, please come in." She stepped inside. Ace followed, his eyes resting on a couple of men sitting in front of the chancellor's desk. Both of them were wearing black suits and Ace immediately began thinking of all the spy movies he had seen.

"Gentlemen," The chancellor said, "This is the student I was talking about."

One of the suited men stood up and extended a hand, "You're Ace Portgas?"

Ace nodded, shaking the man's hand and then stepping back, crossing his arms. His elbows pushed his lab coat back slightly, exposing his torn jeans a bit more.

"My name is Benjamin Thomas," He introduced, "Please have a seat. We have a proposition for you." He took his seat and Ace took the chancellor's chair.

Ace was suspicious, "A proposition?" The last proposition he had accepted was to join Whitebeard's crew.

"You are quite the gifted physicist," Thomas said. "A genius, in fact."

"Thanks?"

"And we are aware you're still a student," Thomas said. "But despite that, we hope you will assist us with a government project."

"A project?" Ace questioned. Leaning forward and lacing his fingers together. "Can you explain?"

The second man, who had not been introduced, stood, turning to the chancellor and leading her from the room and closing the door. Thomas looked at Ace, who didn't look away when their eyes met. "This, Mr. Portgas, is very top secret."

Ace's eyes widened slightly at the serious tone. "Then this is big shit."

"Yes," Thomas agreed. "It is quite a large project. And we're requesting your help. I am unable to discuss the details with you at this present time, but should you agree to work with us the project will be explained fully."

"So say no and be left alone, or say yes and be a secret government agent." Ace simplified, grinning.

"Precisely," Thomas paused. "Do you know if you want to join now?"

"I don't think I'll do it," Ace said, shaking his head. "I have a pretty big workload here."

Thomas nodded, pulling out a card and handed it to Ace. It was devoid of everything except a phone number. "Well, if you change your mind, please give us a call." He rose, walking towards the door. He paused at the door, his hand on the doorknob. "Although, Mr. Portgas, you should be aware that we know the documents you used are forged, and that you are not a citizen or legal resident of the United States." He nodded at the card in Ace's hand, "I highly recommend you consider our offer."

He left, leaving Ace to stare after him, shock plastered onto his face. He stayed still for a few more seconds, before crumpling the card and shoving it into his pocket. He stormed out, walking in the opposite direction the government officer had gone and emerged outside. He should have probably returned to his class, but he knew he wouldn't have been able to concentrate.

He ducked into the coffee shop when he saw a black van appear, waiting inside until it had vanished from his sight. He left. A tight knot had worked its way into his stomach, keeping him on edge. He stopped walking realizing he had been walking aimlessly. He was in the staff parking lot now. He ran into Duncan, who was unlocking his car and getting ready to leave. He spotted Ace, "Yo, Ace." His grin fell as he took in Ace's appearance. "Are you okay?"

Ace nodded, "Fine."

"No you're not," Duncan said, crossing his arms. "You're pale and your hands are shaking. Something's wrong."

"I'm fine," Ace said stiffly.

"Get in," Duncan ordered, pointing to the car. Ace sighed, but complied, opening the passenger door and dropped into the seat. Duncan got in and started the car.

"Want to go to Binks?"

Ace shook his head, "I'm not in the mood to drink," He stared out the window.

Duncan glanced over at Ace as he pulled up to a stoplight. "Are you sick?"

"No," Ace muttered, pulling the crumpled card from his pocket. He was tempted to incinerate it.

"I heard there were fancy government suits talking with the chancellor." Duncan said, trying to change the topic. "And Dan told me you talked to them."

"They asked me to join a project," Ace muttered. His mood decreased at their mention.

"So why do you look ready to kill someone?" Duncan asked. "The government asking for your help? That's some big money."

"I was going to say no," Ace admitted.

Duncan sputtered slightly, "What?!"

"But then they threatened me." Ace growled. That caused Duncan to choke again. He turned onto a side street and pulled over.

"They threatened you?!" He exclaimed. "Why didn't you call the police!"

"Because of what they have against me!" Ace leaned forward, resting his head on the dashboard.

Duncan stared at Ace, "What do they have against you, a criminal record?"

"No," Ace muttered. "The lack of records."

"What?"

"I'm an illegal immigrant," Ace snorted. "And they want me to work for the government."

"You're an illegal immigrant?" Duncan asked. His voice was slow.

"Well, sort of." Ace lifted his head and looked at his friend. "I wasn't born in the US, and didn't enter the country legally, according to them."

"You're insane," Duncan said. "An illegal immigrant?"

Ace laughed, "Yeah. You want to know why I can't drive? There aren't any cars where I come from."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Duncan asked. Ace smiled at him and nodded.

"Keep driving," Ace sighed. "Let's go to Binks. I think I could use a drink now. And you're paying this time."

Duncan blinked a few times, clearing his thoughts and shifting the car out of park. He pulled a U-turn and headed back downtown. He parked across the road and Ace climbed out. They crossed the road and Ace entered first, taking the same seat he had last time. Kepper nodded at him, smiling.

"Yer back."

"I need a drink," Ace said. "Badly."

"What's got ye worked up?"

"A lot of shit," Ace said, and Duncan snorted.

"He just turned down a moneymaking job."

"Ya don like money?" Kepper asked.

"I love money," Ace said. "I hate the government. Doesn't matter if it's this one or the World Government."

"So the only reason you turned down a job that good was because you hate the government." Duncan stared at him.

"I haven't turned it down," Ace said, taking the beer Kepper offered. "They threatened me, remember?"

"So yer gonna take it?" Kepper asked, picking up the bills Duncan placed on the table.

"I don't have a choice," Ace said.

"And if you have all that money pouring in, you're going to be paying from now on," Duncan grinned.

"This is serious!" Ace snapped. "They really do have shit on me!"

"So then don't piss them off," Duncan said, sounding casual.

"That's going to be hard," Ace muttered, "I'm half tempted to find out where they work and blow the damn building up."

Kepper laughed, "'Ave ya ever blown up somethin' like that before?"

"Yes." He sounded serious, and Duncan fell silent. Kepper seemed interested though.

"What?"

"I was trying to impress my brother," Ace admitted. "Blew up a couple of ships."

"Shit man," Duncan muttered, "So… Do you have a criminal record?"

"Not here," Ace said.

Duncan fell silent again. "The… Illegal immigrant thing?"

Ace snorted, not saying anything. Duncan paled, receiving the answer anyway. Kepper laughed, "Yer a crazy one."

"I've been told that multiple times," Ace said. "And I carry that title proudly." Duncan turned away and finished off his bottle while Ace stood. "I'm going to get some air. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Don' blame ya, kid. 's a Friday night. The place is crowded."

Ace left, walking out and standing in the warm afternoon air. He leaned against the building and started to close his eyes, but forced them open when a familiar face passed a street over. He sprinted towards the teenager he saw. It looked just like Conrad.

* * *

Ace skidded to a halt after running for a few minutes, spinning in a circle and searching for the black haired teenager. He cursed when he came up short, the kid vanishing on him. He gave up searching and headed back to the bar, and was only a block away when he heard the explosion. He pivoted and ran towards the sound. It wasn't hard to find, a column of smoke and screaming people present near the incident. He slowed as he reached the building. The top half of it had been blown off and rubble was scattered around the street. He knelt and helped a woman to her feet, telling her to call an ambulance. He stepped further, maneuvering around large pieces of brickwork.

He made it to the base of the building. An office building. He hoped there hadn't been many people inside, because the explosion had caused a fire, which was ravaging the remains. He held out a hand and willed the flames to vanish. Several people stumbled out the door, coughing out smoke. Ace heard sirens in the distance, and quickly pointed them towards safety before ducking into the building. "Are you insane?" One of them shouted, "Don't go in there!"

Ace didn't listen, climbing the stairs and reaching the second level. He was sure he had seen Conrad, after this explosion had happened. Why else would he steal highly flammable chlorine gas? His suspicions were proved when he found the remains of the canister under a charred desk. Ace ran a hand through his hair and glanced through a gap in the wall, seeing a variety of emergency vehicles outside.

He left the canister where it was, having no way to transport it unnoticed. There was no way to link it back to Conrad anyway, any evidence destroyed in the explosion. He jumped down the other side, landing in the parking lot and darting into the alley. He shoved his hands into his pockets, heading back towards the bar again. He had to push his way through the newly gathered crowd, forming to watch the emergency personnel work.

He made it to the back, turning down another street and catching another glimpse of black hair. This time the teenager was closer, and Ace was able to catch up and grab his collar. "Conrad," Ace said simply.

The teenager didn't struggle, lowering his head instead. He seemed to know what Ace was implying. "I didn't have a choice."

"So it was you who broke into the supply room again," Ace shifted his hold, grabbing Conrad's shoulder and turning him around. Conrad refused to meet his eyes. "Was it those people with you that night?" He still didn't answer, and Ace sighed, grabbing his arm and leading him away. "You're an idiot. You know that, right?"

"I don't care," Conrad muttered, "I just did what I was ordered."

"You could have killed innocent people. It was just an office building, what's anyone got against that?" Ace asked, walking past the bar and continuing towards his apartment.

"I haven't got anything against it," Conrad said. "It's my boss."

"Who do you work for?" Ace asked.

"None of your business."

"You've been saying that a lot," Ace commented, turning onto Green Street and approaching his apartment. "Alright, why are you involved with them?"

"None of your…"

"I don't want that crap," Ace said. "Like I said, I know what it's like being against the officials. Here though, there are more strict laws. I want to know what you've gotten yourself into."

"You're just a crazy guy who thinks he's from another world." Conrad muttered, yanking his arm back. Ace held on.

"Don't forget, kid, I can light myself on fire." Conrad stopped struggling, allowing himself to be dragged into the apartment and then up three flights of stairs. Ace shoved him into the apartment and locked the door behind him. "I want answers."

"Why?" Conrad snapped, turning to face him. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I want to help you."

Conrad snorted, "You don't want to help me."

"Conrad, shut up." Ace lifted the hem of his shirt, pulling it up slightly so Conrad could see his scar. "Do you see this?"

Conrad stared, "It looks like a fist."

"It was a fist," Ace agreed, letting go and letting his shirt fall back into place. "The man who gave it to me was part of the government back where I'm from."

"You don't like the government?"

"He was at my execution. He threatened my crew, tried to kill my little brother, and almost killed me. People who sponsor the government back home, Celestial Dragons, killed my other brother. More recently, a couple of government officials approached me, wanting me to help them. They threatened me to get me to say yes. So if you tell me, I'm not about to go running to the police and tattling."

Conrad swallowed hard, "Oh."

"Yeah," Ace snorted, "Oh. Sit down," He pointed at the couch. "I'll get us something to drink."

* * *

A few minutes later Ace sat across from Conrad, "So. Explain."

Conrad pulled his feet up, "I'm… Part of a gang." He started. "My Dad, he loves to gamble and borrowed money from them."

Ace nodded, "You have to pay it off then?"

Conrad shook his head. "Dad told them that as long as he could borrow money, I would work for them. He seems to care more for gambling than his family."

"That's horrible," Ace said, wincing slightly. "How long has this been going on?"

"About two years," Conrad said. "They've had me sneak into places to get stuff for them. I didn't blow up that building. I just stole the gas." He looked away, clutching the mug tightly.

Ace sighed, "Look, kid. If you want out, you can leave."

"I can't just leave!" Conrad shouted. "You want to die! The reason he blew up that building is because a deserter worked there!" He grew quiet, "Besides, where would I go?"

"I'm fireproof," Ace rested his chin on the chair back. "And I know how to fight. You could stay with me."

Conrad shook his head, "I'm not putting anyone in danger."

"That's noble, but don't you want to get out?"

"It's not that easy."

"I know it's not."

"How the hell would you know?"

"I've been in your position," Ace said. "I've been with people who I didn't want to associate with. For me, though, it worked out. I'm not so sure about you. This world is different."

"You still go on about that different world shit," Conrad exclaimed. "I can't get out of this!"

"You can if you try!" Ace shouted back. "You have to stand up for yourself. You're a good kid. I don't want you to ruin your life. You didn't choose the path you're on now. I chose to be a pirate. You didn't choose to be a criminal."

"Well then what can I do?" Conrad asked, sounding exasperated.

"Talk to your dad. Try that. Maybe he would be willing to pay off his debts." Ace shrugged. "That doesn't work, show some independence."

"Like that'll work."

"Conrad," Ace said, "When I was in your position, I tried to kill the captain every single day."

Conrad's eyes widened, "Why would you do something stupid like that?"

"To prove I wasn't going to sit back and let them have their way." Ace answered.

"So what happened?"

Ace smiled, sanding and retrieving the photo of the Whitebeard crew. He returned and handed it to Conrad. "They started to respect me, and I ended up joining their crew. Now it's different in your situation, but that doesn't mean you can't gain some respect from the others."

"…Should I try it?"

"I say yes." Ace nodded. "But like I said. If you need help. You can always come stay with me."

Conrad sighed. "I suppose I have no choice then."

"You always have a choice," Ace said, smiling. "You may just not see the other option right away. You're a very perceptive kid. Keep an eye open, and you might see it."

Conrad nodded, standing and placing his unfinished drink on the coffee table. "I should be going, then."

Ace nodded, "Good luck."

Conrad opened the door, pausing before exiting. "…Thanks." He shut the door before Ace could say anything else, and Ace smiled. Any other person may have said the kid reminded him of a younger sibling, or other family member, but Ace didn't wish his family's personalities on anyone. The kid reminded Ace of himself more than anything. He leaned back, grimacing as he felt the card in his pocket shift. He pulled it out and smoothed it, staring at the phone number.

"I should probably call them…" He mused, reaching for the landline he rarely used. "And then call Duncan." He had left him at the bar, and he was probably wondering where he was. Ace dialed he first number, holding the receiver to his ear.

Something clicked on the other end, and then a voice. "Mr. Portgas," The voice said. "I am glad you called. May I hear your answer?"

It irked Ace that they knew it was him calling, and the casual tone that was used made it seem less important than it was. "I'm in," He said simply.

"Excellent," the voice said. "We shall contact you again in a few days with more information. I am glad you chose to work with us." The line went dead, and Ace glared at the phone.

"Bastards."


	4. Chapter 4

**My god... If I had written as much for my fanfictions as I have for English class, then I would be much further along than I am now. Expect slow updates until exams are over, but then I will have a lot more free time. Anyway... Enjoy!**

* * *

"So you accepted?" Duncan asked, running up to Ace when he caught sight of him in the hall.

"Yes," Ace nodded. "They said something about contacting me a few days later. It's been three days, so I'm waiting for their call."

"You're so lucky," Duncan said, "You were offered such a great job."

"I don't even know what I'm going to be doing," Ace said, looking at him. "So how the hell do you know it's going to be great?"

"I…" Duncan trailed off, and then smiled sheepishly, "Because they asked you personally?"

"Just shut up," Ace said, leaving Duncan as he turned down another hall and arrived at his English classroom. Why he had to take it when he was majoring in physics, he didn't know. He liked it well enough though, so Ace didn't mind so much. At the very least, he was used to paperwork, having been a division commander. He slipped in and took his seat, nodding at the professor as he did so. "Morning."

"Good morning, Mr. Portgas," The professor said. "Have you finished your book report?"

Ace fished it out of his bag, handing it over as his professor came over. "The book wasn't very realistic," Ace commented. "Despite being set in the real world."

"You don't think so?" His professor asked. She took it and flipped through the pages. "Is that the point you argued?"

Ace nodded, "Yeah. Personally, I didn't like it."

"That's a shame to hear," The professor said. "But at least you read it. I don't know how many other students have actually read the book. What did you think of the main character?"

"Hmm… He seemed a bit… perfect. Not many flaws."

"Good observation, Mr. Portgas," The professor smiled, glancing over her shoulder as the door opened. She smiled at hem and held out her hand, "Reports?" One of them reached into her bag, while her companion grimaced sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. The professor shook her head, and the two took their seats.

"Since you don't like this book, what type of novels do you usually read?" The professor asked. "Or do you not read at all?"

"I like classical horror," Ace said. "Frankenstein is my current favourite, but Dracula comes in a close second."

She nodded, "Both are excellent books. Have you read more?"

"Tons," Ace smiled. "Back home, Pops had a huge collection. I took a few to piss him off once, and ended up reading them. I didn't read Frankenstein until after I stated university, and I only read Dracula a couple months ago."

"So what was your favourite before then?" The professor asked.

"The Florian Triangle," Ace said. "Named after a dangerous stretch of ocean, it's supposed to be a sailor's recounting of their travels through it. I didn't sleep for a week after I read that. Haruta kept trying to scare me." Ace shook his head, smiling.

"That sounds very interesting. Do you have a copy?"

Ace shook his head, "Nah, they're all back at home. You know, I wish I could have asked Luffy about it. Apparently he's been there."

"Luffy?"

Ace shook his head, "Never mind."

"Alright," She wasn't one to pry. She clapped her hands sharply, catching the attention of the students in the room. "Listen up!" She started lecturing.

Half of the class had passed when the professor was interrupted by a knock at the door. She sighed irritably and answered it. Ace recognized the man who stepped in, him being one of the government officials who had threatened him. He couldn't be bothered to remember his name. The entire room watched as the man, looking ordinary in casual clothing, handed their professor a package. The man caught Ace's eye, and Ace raised his middle finger in his direction while the professor's back was turned. She then closed the door, placed the package on the desk, and resumed lecturing.

* * *

Class ended, and the professor called Ace up to the front as the rest of the students packed up. She picked up the thick envelope and handed it to him, "I was told to give this to you," She said. Ace took it and turned it over, seeing his name written in thick marker on the front. "I don't appreciate my class being interrupted."

"Sorry," Ace said. "I thought they were going to call me. I didn't think they knew my schedule."

"Make sure they don't interrupt my class again." The professor warned.

Ace nodded, shoving the envelope none to gently in his bag and left. He planned to spend the next hour of his free time in the library. As he left the building, he thought about the envelope. Should he open it now? Ace reached the library and jumped up the steps two at a time. No, he wouldn't bother.

The librarian woke him up after he had fallen asleep on the couch and gave him a disapproving look. Ace picked the book he had been reading off the floor and gave a sheepish smile before fleeing. He went to his last class, and walked out as the sun was setting.

He ran into Tracy as he left the campus, locking up her coffee shop. She waved him over, "Hey Ace, did ya hear about the explosion?"

"The one on Greenvale?" Of course he had heard about it. But Tracy didn't know he knew.

"Yeah, that one. They found your building's chlorine canister. Or the remains of it at least. Only half of it actually blew, I heard."

"So it could have been a lot worse. Were there any deaths?" Ace didn't watch the news very often, and he was concerned for Conrad's sake.

"None reported, but some people said a crazy-ass dude actually ran into the building while it was on fire." Tracy said. "Firefighters didn't find a body, so the guy obviously escaped."

"You don't say," Ace said absently, grateful that Conrad didn't have to feel guilty.

"Are you listening to me?" Tracy went to grab Ace's ear, and he ducked. "You were the one to ask the question."

"Yes, I'm listening," Ace assured her. "It's been a long day. I have to get back to my apartment and mark shit."

"You're really boring, you know that?" Tracy said. "All you do is work and drink coffee. Have you ever had a little fun?"

"I've been out drinking," Ace said.

"More than that," Tracy said, spreading her arms. "Stupid shit you regret now but thought it was the best when you were younger. Stuff you could have gotten arrested for."

"Why are you asking me," Ace asked. "Have you done that kind of shit?"

"Yes," Tracy crossed her arms and huffed, "But that's private."

"And you expect me to tell you what I've done?" Ace asked skeptically.

"So you have done something," Tracy said, catching Ace's tone and smiling.

"Yes," Ace sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I've done stuff. But I don't regret it. Can I go now?"

"Please tell me?" Tracy leaned forward. "I'm curious." Her eyes glimmered with an expectant expression. "Star student Ace Portgas, who was offered a job in the government at the tender age of 23, isn't as perfect as he seems."

"If I tell you, the entire campus will have heard it by tomorrow morning," Ace said. "No."

"At least tell me something!" Tracy begged.

Ace paused, "If you went to where I used to live and claimed you knew me, you would either be run out of town or arrested."

"That sounds interesting. Is that an exaggeration? Or are you lying to make yourself look tougher?" Tracy grinned.

"There's no way I'm telling you." Ace said.

Tracy pouted, "You're no fun."

"Too bad."

Tracy made a face, reminding Ace strongly of Haruta, and turned away. She dug in her pockets, searching for something. She paused, turning both of them inside out. She cursed, "Where the hell are my keys?!"

"These?" Tracy whirled back to face Ace, who was spinning her keychain around on his finger.

"Shit! When the hell did you get them?"

"I told you," Ace smiled. "I'm not as innocent as you think I am." He tossed them in her direction. Tracy caught them, but let them fall to the ground with a curse as the metal burned her skin. She glared in Ace's direction, planning to tell him off, bus was met with empty air. Ace had vanished. "What the hell?!"

* * *

Ace laughed silently from the shadow of a building as he watched Tracy look for him. He left her, sprinting through the darkness back to his apartment. It had been bugging him all day, despite how much he tried to ignore it, to what the envelope contained. He liked physics, considering he used them more than he realized in his fights. Especially with his Flame Flame abilities.

He unlocked his apartment and tossed his bag in the general direction of the couch before turning on the light. He hadn't missed. Not bothering to change, he sat down and pulled out the slightly crumpled envelope and opened it, pulling out a stack of thick paper.

He tossed the envelope aside and read the first page. An address and street directions. He put down the papers and rummaged around the apartment until he found the map of the city. He found the address quickly enough, noting the close proximity to the ocean. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he could see the water.

He shuffled through the rest of the papers, most of them having writing at the top and the rest of the page blank. He paused, reading one of them. "A physics question…" Ace muttered, "Assume 8.7 gravity?" He stared at it for a minute before turning to another. Same gravity. He bit his lip. Wasn't gravity 9.8 in this world? He chalked it up to a typo. He reached the end of the stack of papers and glanced at the last page. This one looked like it held instructions. "Bring completed questions to address on January 23, 2010?" Ace asked himself, looking over his shoulder at the calendar. "Next Saturday." He sighed, dropping the papers onto the table and leaned back on the couch. He didn't need any more work on top of what he had. Looking at the clock, he realized he had time right now. He had to mark the test by Friday, so Mr. Daniels could look through them before approving the marks. He had another report to write for English, and he had his graduate classes for physics. And then this on top of it all. He ran a hand down his face and turned to the kitchen, where the picture of his family was. How he missed them, the laughter, the parties, having his friends where he could see them and not worry about the outcome of the war.

"I have tomorrow off," Ace told himself. "I'll do it then." That decided, he turned off the lights and flopped into his bed, turning on his TV and watching a movie until he fell asleep.

* * *

He woke the next morning, sitting up and dreading the following hours. But he resigned himself to it, making a pot of coffee and sitting himself down at his desk. He started with the tests, those being due first.

That afternoon, he started on the physics questions the government guy had given him. They were relatively easy, despite the wrong gravity. But he was going to do them the way the instructions said, hoping that the marked gravity was wrong, just to spite them. It wouldn't be his fault, he was just following instructions. With that in mind he finished them by five, leaving him time to relax.

He thought about apologizing to Tracy, but dismissed the thought. If he went now she wouldn't let him leave until she got the answer out of him. He stretched, standing and leaving his apartment, deciding to walk around downtown. His leg had cramped up from sitting all day, and his eyes hurt from reading.

The streets were busy as he walked, the evening being prime time to be downtown. Lots of restaurants were full, families shopping, eating, or walking. He took a breath, missing the salty air. They were fairly close to the ocean, but the gas emissions and pollution were heavy here. It was something he hated about this world. But what could he do?

He passed Bink's Bar, a loud roar erupting from the back room. His curiosity was still there, wondering what was in the back room. But he ignored it for tonight, turning a corner and heading down to the beach. It took him half an hour to walk there, and he found the address he was given. The building looked like an ordinary office, but when he peered through the glass doors, he saw a staircase leading downstairs. There was probably more down there.

Finally, he arrived at the beach. Since the sun was setting, it was empty. He shed his shoes and dug his feet into the sand, still warm. He dropped his shoes near the path and started running. He could imagine ships out in the bay, bigger than the motorboats and yachts that were out there now. Large and wooden, with huge sails and carefully carved figureheads. He could imagine the Moby Dick, and the Going Merry. He knew his brother got a new ship, but he didn't know what it looked like yet.

He wandered closer to the surf, allowing the water to wash over his feet. He could feel the drain in his strength with each new wave, and he smiled at the familiar, if not terrifying, feeling.

He heard a laugh behind him and spun, stepping out of the way of the water. A man stood up the beach, on the road. White hair was hidden under a baseball cap, and he was dressed in a suit. "Sorry for laughing!" He called. "I didn't mean to!"

"It's alright," Ace called back, relaxing once he realized he wasn't in any danger.

"What are you doing here, sonny?" The man asked. "It's quite late."

"It's still light enough out," Ace said, and it was true. The sun had gone down only a few minutes ago, and there was still light remaining.

"It's not going to last for long," He warned. He sat on the guard rail and lifted his feet over, landing in the sand. Ace noted he was wearing running shoes. "You seem to like the water."

"You noticed?" Ace asked, looking out. "I like sailing, but I can't swim."

"That's unfortunate," The man said. "Why not? Never learned?"

"I learned, but I'm… It's hard to explain."

"Ah," The man nodded, "My name is Martin. But you can call me Marty."

"Ace," Ace introduced.

"That's quite the interesting name," Marty commented. "I've never heard of someone with that name before."

"Well, now you do," Ace said.

"I suppose that's true." Marty nodded. "What are you doing out here?"

Ace nodded over at the building, "Checking out my new workplace," Ace said.

"There?" Marty pointed to confirm. "I'm going to work there too."

"Upstairs or down?" Ace grinned. Marty raised an eyebrow.

"How does it concern you?"

"Because I was checking out my new workplace too." Ace gestured over his shoulder at the building. "I start on Saturday."

"Is that so?" Marty stroked his chin, his grey stubble sliding easily under his fingers. "Are you a biologist?"

"Physicist," Ace corrected.

"Really?" He examined Ace, "You seem a bit young."

"Twenty three," Ace agreed. "But they seemed… very insistent I be on the team."

"Well, you must have some talent then," Marty said. "I'm retired, and had nothing better to do with my time."

"I'm a university student," Ace offered up. "My friend insisted I needed the money."

"Ah," Marty smiled and nodded. He fell silent and followed Ace's gaze out over the water. "It is getting quite late."

"I don't have class until tomorrow afternoon," Ace said. "I don't have to worry. Besides, I'm used to getting little sleep."

"How is that? Like I said, you're quite young."

"My age doesn't mean anything," Ace told him. "My experiences might surprise you."

"Well, you're just going to have to prove that to me then," Marty smiled. "Martin Good. If we're going to be working together, we might as well get to know each other. I'm a retired molecular geneticist."

Ace held out a hand, "Ace Portgas. Majoring in physics, graduate student, TA. Formerly a pirate."

"A pirate?" Marty smiled in amusement and shook Ace's hand. "That's an interesting way to introduce yourself."

Ace shrugged, "Keeping things interesting." He started slightly when a streetlight flickered to life a few meters away. "I should probably get back to my apartment. It is getting late."

Marty nodded, "Would you like me to drive you? My car is nearby."

Ace shook his head, "No offence, but I don't like travelling with strangers."

"I understand," Marty nodded. "Shall I see you on Saturday then?"

"Only if you're lucky," Ace said, turning and making his way back up the beach. He had to find his shoes. He waved as he started running, making it back to the path and picking up his boots.

* * *

Several days later, he stood in front of the building again. He could see the ocean in his peripheral vision, and he longed to just spend the day on the beach instead of spending the day with people he didn't want to see. The only difference this time was the fact it was daylight, and he had the thick pile of papers clutched in his hand. Duncan honked as he drove away, and Ace regretted asking for a ride. When Duncan turned the corner, Ace ascended the few steps slowly, feeling dread seep into his chest. It wasn't as bad as being led up to the execution platform, but it was still a miserable feeling. Dressed in the shorts he owned in his world and a ratty shirt, just to spite the fancy suits, he walked up and opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy crap! I walked into my room today and there's a goddamn wolf spider sitting on my bed. Now I can't sleep because I reaaaaaallllllllly hate spiders and there might be more. Anyway, you have that spider to thank for this chapter.**

* * *

Ace was lead into a large room, three walls bordered by lab benches topped with expensive looking equipment. A large round table sat in the middle of the room, and four of the five seats were occupied. He immediately recognized Marty, who gave him a slight nod. The rest were strangers. Probably asked to come and help with whatever secret project the government was working on. Ace was pointed towards the empty seat, and he sat between a young man that looked slightly older than him and a woman with thick brown hair pulled into a bun. She eyed his appearance as he joined them but said nothing.

The room was completely silent when the guide left. Ace examined the room more thoroughly. The one wall that didn't have any work areas was completely blank, except for a large grey ring expanding the entirety of it. It stood out in contrast to the plain white walls. Ace tilted his head slightly, trying to figure out what could have caused it.

"That got ya attention too?" Ace looked up and met the gaze of a woman, seemingly in her late twenty's, and had dark hair.

"Do you know what it is?"

She shook her head. "Ain't got a clue." She looked over at the wall, "But I'm willin' to bet it's got something to do with this." She gestured to the people gathered at the table.

The young man beside Ace snorted, "It'll be interesting to learn about the government secrets, wouldn't you agree?" He looked at the woman and then at Ace. "My name is Nathan Johnston. I was asked to supply my math skills."

Ace blinked, and the dark haired woman sighed, "I'm Harriet Kinsworth. My specialty is geology."

"Martin Good," Marty introduced. "Molecular geneticist."

The woman who hadn't spoken yet looked up, catching on to the introductions. "I am Georgia Broomfield. I am a geographer, but I work with water most of the time. And who are you, young man?"

Ace sighed, realizing it was his turn. "Ace Portgas. Physics major. There are a lot of different specialties here."

Harriet narrowed her eyes, "And I doubt all of us came willingly."

Ace raised an eyebrow, "You too? What'd they threaten you with?"

"That doesn't concern you, boy," She said.

Ace shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Fair enough. So when do you think we're going to be informed. I _really _hate being kept in the dark."

"You don't possess much patience then," Georgia said, "But I have to agree with you. I want to know what's going on."

Ace stood suddenly, startling the others, "Well, the contract thing did say we had free reign of the laboratory. I'm going to take a look around."

"You actually read the contract?" Nathan asked.

"You didn't?" Ace shot back. "I'm not one to throw my name out there for the fun of it. I like to know what I'm getting into." He approached one of the benches and poked at a microscope. "This stuff looks expensive."

"Well, this is the government. They probably use our tax money to pay for it," Marty said, joining Ace in his explorations. He knelt down and opened a cabinet. Ace examined a scale, pressing down on it. Then he walked over to the far wall and brushing his hand against a part of the grey circle. The grey streaks were rougher than the flat wall, and Ace frowned. He moved to the corner and began feeling for seams in the wall.

"What are you doing?" Harriet asked.

"These marks aren't decoration," He said. "Something must have made them. These streaks have skid marks, and they lead to one point on the wall." Ace pointed to a spot halfway up the wall. "The marks change direction here, so I'm assuming whatever produced these marks is aimed here. There is another direction change on the opposite side as well," Ace gestured. "The best vantage point to get these kinds of direction marks would be here," He gestured again to where he was searching the wall. "And I'm right." He held his hand over one spot and used the other to fell horizontally along the wall. "There's a seam here. It probably opens."

"How did you find that seam?" Marty questioned, coming to stand beside Ace and squinting at the wall. "I can't see a thing."

"I've had practice with this kind of thing," Ace replied, stepping back. "There's no way to open it, so I'm guessing there's some kind of remote or switch."

"Very perceptive, Mr. Portgas," A new voice said, and Ace whirled around, his fists clenched. He relaxed immediately, seeing it was only one of the government workers.

"It's you,"

"I don't suppose you remember my name."

Ace did, having recalled it the day before when thinking back on their conversation. Benjamin Thomas. But he just shook his head. "Nope." He popped the 'p'.

Benjamin didn't seem too perplexed, gesturing towards the table. "Please have a seat," He told Ace and Marty. "We shall explain your project soon enough."

Marty complied immediately, and after a minute, Ace took his seat as well. There was no seat for Benjamin, but he didn't intend to sit. He left the room, returning a minute later with a large grey box and another person. He placed the box on the table and pressed several buttons littering the top.

A hiss could be heard and everyone turned to the far wall. Panels in the wall, placed where Ace had said them to be, opened. Another hiss and two metal boxes, emerged, a thin antenna extending from the side facing the bare wall. When the machines finally stopped moving, the tip of the antenna came to rest on the edge of the grey circle.

"That was really cool," Nathan said. Ace had to agree, but bit his lip as he stared. There was something wrong about this entire situation. He didn't like the tense feeling that had accumulated in his stomach.

"This, my friends, is highly classified," Benjamin said. "I'm sure all of you have read many science fiction novels, or seen similarly themed films about alternate worlds."

"This is a portal to another world?!" Nathan exclaimed, tearing his eyes away from the wall and looking back to the government agent.

Benjamin shook his head, "Another one, but it isn't parallel. I'm sure you noticed errors in the assignments we delivered previous to this meeting. In fact, Martin, you came to ask about it. They were not errors. Merely the different qualities it possesses. For example, Mr. Portgas, you had a different gravity to work with. This would allow for inhuman abilities here, but completely plausible abilities there."

Ace's fists tightened. Another world? Could it be… Ace bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, should he not have been a logia user. He forced a neutral expression, as everyone else stared on with amazement, disbelief, and skepticism. If he had a chance to go home, to see Whitebeard and the crew again… To see Luffy. To set things straight… Blackbeard. A grimace slipped through as the name invaded his thoughts. That bastard would pay. Ace took a deep breath, hoping his expression hadn't been noticed. It might not be his home world. It could be another, completely different. He tried to shove the excitement growing in his chest down. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"I know this may sound completely unbelievable, but I assure you, this is true." Benjamin was continuing to speak. "And we will show you now." He nodded to the other person in the room, who reached up and began fiddling with the machines on the wall. From his vantage point, Ace couldn't see what he was doing, so he turned back to Benjamin.

"What's the other world like?" He asked.

"It's very different from this one," Benjamin said. "Being mostly covered in water. If you count the water in the size, that world is about the same size as our planet. But removing the water, it is slightly larger than Mars. This is why the gravity is different. We have observed the people as well, and because of the low gravity the size the people can grow is larger than our own. There are giants."

"A world full of giants?" Georgia asked. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"The majority of the population share our size," Benjamin assured. "But humans have the capabilities of growing that large due to the low gravity environment. There are also… strange abilities some possess. We do not know much about those as of yet."

Ace gave up holding down his excitement, but restrained the grin that was threatening to spread across his face. What Benjamin had just described sounded too much like his home. He took a minute to calm himself as Benjamin kept talking. None of the words registered, but he really didn't care at the moment. He really wanted to ask if it was possible to get through, but he didn't want to draw any more attention to himself. The government believed he was an illegal immigrant, and they hadn't pressed where he was from. But if they did… Ace sobered as his thoughts turned. He ignored them for now, turning his attention back to Benjamin.

" – open it, and allowing small machines to go through. We are able to attach cameras to them and explore this world. It seems to be made mostly of islands, so it's a rare chance we actually land. Most of the time we just see water. Although we have to be careful when doing that too. It's two way. We are able to send things through, and things are able to come from. In fact, about three years ago there was a rather large spike in energy, and we found this where we tracked the source." Benjamin reached into his pocket and withdrew a small object wrapped in a cloth. He placed it on the table and allowed the cloth to fall away. Ace fell backwards in his chair.

"Are you okay?" Benjamin asked, as Ace struggled to stand and right his chair.

"Fine," Ace said quickly, rubbing the back of his head. "I zoned out."

He sat back down and stared at the object, a small red circle. One of the beads on the necklace he used to wear. He faintly remembered it snapping when Akainu had struck him. He swallowed hard and rested his elbows on the table, trying to keep a calm expression. But that bead proved it. He remembered waking up in an alley, covered in blood and a hole through his gut. He had managed to stumble far enough away and staunch the bleeding before being picked up by a stray car. Ace had first freaked out at the sight of it, having no idea what it was, and then passed out. His next memory was of him waking up.

That bead probably came through with him, and what Benjamin had said about three years… It had to have been his crossing. "So that thing is from the world you're observing?"

Benjamin nodded, "The materials are foreign to this world, so we're assuming so. We believe this thing is made of a type of coral. Since the other world is covered in mostly water, it's the best estimate. There was also a lot of blood at the sight as well. Unfortunately, it had congealed and was mixed with too much material here for it to be examined properly. But we can confirm something large came through. Specifically, a person." Ace froze.

"So a person came through?" Harriet asked, sounding suspicious. "Does that mean we're in danger of going through too?"

"There have been many spikes in the past years," Benjamin said. "We think this has been going on for quite some time. Many people have crossed over. We want to find someone who has and maybe speak to them about the other world. Give us answers and explain why this is happening. They might know something we don't, if those strange abilities are anything to go by."

"Do you know who these people are?" Marty asked.

Benjamin shook his head, "Unfortunately, unless they display those strange abilities or come to us directly we have no way of knowing if they are from that other world."

Ace made a mental note to never let them get a sample of his blood. The blood types were different, having figured it out when the doctors at the hospital he had been admitted to started freaking out about transfusions and being unable to type him properly. Luckily, Ace hadn't lost enough blood to die.

He had been careful around hospitals from then on.

"So are you going to show us?" Nathan asked, nodding at the wall. "This sounds interesting and everything, but… I'm a realist. I want proof."

"Please hold on," Benjamin said, "It takes a lot of power to breach the worlds."

"So then how the hell can the humans on that side get through?" Harriet asked, crossing her arms. "From what you've told us, there isn't much technology on that side."

"We don't know their level of technology," Benjamin admitted. "The few islands we found show simplicity. Small villages and towns."

"Well that sounds boring," Harriet said.

"Don't forget the giants," Ace laughed.

"This isn't a joking matter, Mr. Portgas," Benjamin said sternly. He looked up when the other scientist cleared his throat. "I believe we are ready."

Everyone turned as the scientist stepped back. A whirring sounded as the machines powered up, a light building at the tip of each. Ace leaned closer, hands pressed flat against his knees in anticipation. The light hit the grey streaks and split, creating a semicircle. Both half circles joined, and Benjamin warned everyone against the light. Ace didn't close his eyes, being used to bright flashes with his powers. When everyone had opened their eyes again, they stared in amazement at the coloured circle now present. It took him a minute to realize there were voices coming through.

"It looks like we got lucky," The scientist said. "We opened up on land."

"Does this mean it opens randomly?" Georgia asked, not taking her eyes off the opening.

"It opens randomly," Benjamin confirmed, "So we will release a camera and see what we can find. Please be quiet, because they can hear and might be able to see us too."

"Might?"

"It's slightly transparent on that side. The only reason we can see it this clearly is because of the white background it's on." The scientist said, returning with a robot. He approached the window carefully and set it on the ground. "We'll show you how the robots work later, but right now all you need to know that there is a camera attached. There is a monitoring room a few doors down the hall where we can see the video feed."

He produced a remote and drove the robot through the window, and Ace stood to get a better look through. A lot of green, and then a town came into view as he got closer.

"It looks ordinary," Marty said simply. "There aren't any giants here."

"We haven't actually seen any giants," Benjamin admitted, "But we have heard talking."

Ace recognized where they were, the bubbles giving it away immediately. They watched the small robot drive over a small hill and disappear from view. "This… looks like an amusement park…" Nathan said. "Are you sure…"

"Yes," The scientist said, "We're sure. But I don't think we've been here before." He looked over at Benjamin, "Should we take samples?"

"I want to know what those bubbles are," Georgia said. "And how they emerge from the ground like that. This is an island, right?"

Wrong, Ace was tempted to say. But he kept his mouth shut. He just stared, drinking in the sight of Sabaody. "Woah," The scientist jerked back on his remote sharply.

"What?" Benjamin asked, stepping up to him and the viewing screen.

"It's…" Benjamin started, but frowned, "I don't know what it is."

The five civilians crowded around the viewing screen, and Ace smiled as he recognized the person on the screen. It was Jimbei! He was alive! And a blue haired man he hadn't seen before. The blue haired man seemed to spot the robot, because they watched as he shouted a loud _SUPAAAAAAR, _drawing laughs from Marty and Nathan. He then picked up the small thing with a huge hand and brought it close to his face.

"What is it, Franky?" Jimbei asked.

"I don't know," The blue haired man answered, turning it around so they got a view of the large whale shark fishman. "But I bet long-nose would love taking it apart."

The scientist and Benjamin were cursing, "God damn it, put it down!" The scientist hissed furiously. "Those things are expensive! Damn pirates."

"Pirates?" Georgia questioned.

"It's a world full of water," Ace said. "There will probably be a lot of pirates."

"He is right," The scientist said, glaring at the screen. "We've collected a few names of powerful ones."

The view shifted again as another voice called out, this one distinctly female. It went dark as the robot was shoved into the blue haired man's pocket. Ace turned to the window on the wall and saw the woman's back. Long black hair trailed down her back as she walked forward, stopping on top of the hill and shifting her head to look down. "Captain says we're setting off soon. Mr. Rayleigh has finished coating out ship again. Miss Navigator says a storm is coming and it's best we be off and underwater before it hits."

"She looks hot," Nathan whispered to Ace, who sighed in annoyance.

"She looks way out of your league." Ace replied.

The blue haired man appeared in the window as he reached the crest of the hill, and Benjamin shushed them. Jimbei followed, and the three of them vanished from view. The scientist struggled with the remote for a minute before giving up. The connection was disconnected and Ace blinked as the window vanished with a pop. Ace was still in shock, having potentially found a way home.

"So that is what we are working on," Benjamin said, ushering everyone back to their seats. "I have a waver here that you need to sign, to ensure your silence. This is very classified, and any revelations will end in a life sentence in jail."

Silence. No one spoke as they took in the information they had just been given. Being jailed wasn't the biggest issue with Ace, him being a logia and practically invincible in this world. No seastone. But then the issue of getting access to the lab. And the others that had come through, as Benjamin had mentioned. He had been one of the power spikes.

"We are hoping to learn enough about that world so that soon we can pass through and visit it ourselves." The scientist said. "There are all kinds of things there that could help us with our technological research, medical advancements –"

"Power?" Harriet interrupted.

"No, we don't intend to use it for those purposes." Benjamin said.

"Those abilities sound interesting," Marty said. "I would love to study them in more detail."

"And if you stay aboard, you will," Benjamin said. "This is an incredible breakthrough."

"I think we understand that," Ace said. "Are we done?"

Benjamin nodded, "For today, we are finished. The next meeting will be when your work begins. We have collected many samples," He picked up the red bead off the table, "And other data for you to analyze."

* * *

They were let out after they had signed the contract, Ace having read it again to make sure he didn't miss anything the first time. The group trudged out, most of them heading to the parking lot. "You don't have a ride, do you?" Marty said to Ace.

He shook his head, "No, but I can walk."

"You denied my assistance last time." Marty remembered, "Now that we're colleagues would you be more willing to accept my offer?"

Ace started to reply when Nathan cut them off, "Hey you two," He jogged over. "Me 'n them are gonna head to a restaurant and get to know each other a bit. Wanna come?"

"I don't have any money," Ace said, shaking his head.

"I'll join you," Marty said. "And if you promise to pay me back I can pay for you this time, Ace."

Ace began to object, but Nathan had grabbed his arm and started dragging him over to the group. "Great. This is so cool! We're like super-secret government spies!"

"You sound like my little brother," Ace muttered, but allowed himself to be shoved into Marty's car. "I should warn you, I'm a big eater."


	6. Chapter 6

**This was fun to write :) Sorry for the late updates, I just got a new job, and on top of homework I'm finding it hard to find free time. Anyway, just for clarification, if you haven't noticed yet, Ace wasn't punched through the chest in this version, but his lower abdomen, right side, so his tattoo is still fully visible. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey dude, you alright?" Duncan asked, sliding into the seat across from him in the coffee shop.

"No," Ace said bluntly, frowning at the folder sitting untouched in front of him. "Work is killing me."

"But you're getting more money," Duncan said.

"I don't care about the money," Ace bit out. "I care more about the actual project than the money. You're the one who cares about the money."

Tracy appeared above them, "And you still won't tell us the details." She handed the two of them their drinks.

"It's been a month," Ace said stiffly. "And I haven't told you. What makes you think I'm going to bend now? And I have mentioned top secret, and if I tell you I'll go to jail for the rest of my life."

Duncan stuck his tongue childishly, "You may have mentioned that a few times. Is that the latest?" He nodded at the folder.

"Yeah," Ace nodded. "More shit for me to do before the next meeting." He picked up his paper cup, having it hover above the folders for a few seconds before taking a drink. "Do you think if I poured coffee on it I wouldn't have to do anything?"

"I don't think you would want to get in trouble with people that powerful." Duncan said.

Ace shrugged, "I've done it before."

"You have?" Tracy exclaimed.

"I told you," Ace said to Tracy, "I'm a closed book. You know almost nothing about me." He stood, his chair scraping loudly on the floor. "I should probably get going. I've got stuff due for Dan tomorrow, and I haven't started it yet."

Duncan looked sympathetic, "That's a lot of writing."

"I used to do a lot of paperwork," Ace shrugged. "I'll pull an all-nighter and get it done."

"Good luck," Tracy said skeptically. "And don't forget your coffee."

Ace grabbed the folder and tucked it under his arm and grabbed his coffee, waving as he shouldered the door open and left. He squinted against the setting sun as he left the campus, and his mind turned to Conrad. He hadn't seen the boy since the explosion, and hoped nothing went wrong as he tried to break free of the gang. Ace sprinted across the street, not wanting to walk down to the crosswalk.

A while later he had locked himself in his apartment, wanting nothing more than to head down to the beach and not think. But… Ace slammed his head down on his desk.

* * *

Duncan noticed Ace's mood the next morning, and carefully approached him. "Hey. You…"

"Don't even ask," Ace growled. "I think you have a pretty good idea of what my answer would me."

"I figured. Want to skip class and go to the bar?" Duncan smiled as Ace perked up slightly. "I'll pay. Even though you're rich now."

"I'm not rich," Ace said. "I haven't even gotten my first paycheck yet. And please don't mention my job here."

"Alright," Duncan held his hands up in surrender. "No bad talking. You have tomorrow off, right?"

Ace nodded tiredly, resting his head in his arms. "Just give me five minutes," He mumbled.

Five minutes ended up being two hours as Ace snored, using the desk as a pillow. It was lucky that no one was using the room after their class, as Duncan couldn't wake Ace up. When he finally came to life, Duncan had to drag him out the door.

He yawned continuously through the short walk, and when they entered the relatively empty building Ace sat himself down on a barstool and leaned his head against the counter.

"Yer sure is here early," Kepper commented.

"Skipping class," Duncan explained, sitting down next to Ace. "He needed a break."

"So insteads of sleepin', yas come 'ere?" Kepper asked. He shook his head, "As long as ya pay."

"Great," Duncan said. "The usual."

Ace opened his eyes as Kepper placed a bottle in front of him, and he pushed himself up. "Thanks."

"Ye look beat," Kepper said, raising an eyebrow. "Whatcha been doin'?"

"I can't tell you," Ace said. "Unfortunately. But it's been giving me long nights, and I have to admit, I'm not used to that as much anymore." He picked up the bottle. "I used to spend all night doing paperwork I hadn't done, and hoping to pin the rest on Marco." He shrugged. "I haven't got Marco here. And Dan isn't as forgiving as Pops."

"So you dumped your workload on a friend and hoped your boss wouldn't be mad if you didn't have it all finished?" Duncan summarized.

Ace grinned, "Basically." He lifted the bottle to his lips. "It was either Marco or one of the other commanders."

"Marco?" Kepper asked. "Who is that?"

"Hell if I know," Duncan muttered. "He never talks about his past."

"He's a friend," Ace said. "Why do you want to know?"

"Eh, nothin'," Kepper said. "I knew a Marco once. 'e was a tall brat. Haven't seen 'im in years, but I don' think they're tha same person."

"I haven't seen my friend in a while either," Ace said, making a face. "And I kinda left on bad terms. He probably thinks I'm dead."

Duncan spit a mouthful of beer over the counter, earning a glare from Kepper. "He thinks you're dead?!" Duncan exclaimed. "What the hell were you doing?!"

Ace didn't answer, and Kepper eyed him curiously. "Although, I thin' the Marco I knew is different than the one ya know."

"How so?" Ace asked curiously.

"The Marco I knew can turn 'imself into a phoenix." Kepper replied, and Ace dropped the bottle, the glass shattering and the liquid spilling over the floor. Ace made no movement to move his feet as it started soaking into his shoes. "Are ya okay?" Kepper asked, frowning. "If ya don' believe me, that's fine."

"It's…" Ace stuttered, his throat closing up as he tried to force out the words. "You… You know… Marco?" His hands were shaking, and Duncan stared concernedly. "Marco the Phoenix?" Ace finally got out clearly, taking a breath to calm himself. "The…" He swallowed hard. "First division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates…?"

This time it was Kepper who looked surprised, "Ya know who Whitebeard is?"

Ace nodded slowly, his mind still trying to comprehend what Kepper had just said about knowing Marco. "I…"

Kepper held up a hand, "Don' try and speak, sonny. Yous a pirate, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And I'm assumin' tha' you is part of Whitebeard's crew, consiterin' ya know Marco well enough." Kepper continued.

Duncan was looking between the two of them, "Sorry, but I have no idea what's going on. Care to explain?"

Kepper looked over, "Yer friend 'ere knows someone I knew, and tha' makes 'im 'special'. Ya should pro'lly stay outta this conversation, boy. Non' much might make sense ta ya."

"He can go into the back room?" Duncan realized. "But I still don't know why you're freaking out, Ace."

"Because… This means you're from there too," Ace said, looking accusingly at Kepper.

"Aye, brat. I was. Jus' a lowly pirate. Ones day I hit some bad water, and my ship goes down. I wakes up 'ere on the beach." Kepper said. "Tha's 'ow I ended up here. What's 'bout you?"

Ace's hand went down to his abdomen and he winced slightly, "A war, and getting fatally wounded. I woke up here too."

"A war?" Kepper seemed interested. "And ya seems so young. 'Ow long ya been 'ere?"

"About three years," Ace answered, finally moving his feet away from the sticky puddle.

"Is that so," Kepper grinned. "I've been 'ere fer twenty four. In fact, the back room ya keep askin' 'bout is where I allow the peoples who cross over. There's a lot, 'bout twenny, who come 'ere regularly. They'd be 'appy ta hear 'bout a new one."

Ace was silent, thinking back on the project. Benjamin had mentioned the spikes, when people came through. He had had a false hope lingering in the back of his mind, hoping that he might be able to actually talk to someone from his own world. "I should probably introduce myself properly, then." Ace said. "I'm Portgas D. Ace. Second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates."

"Yer a commander?" Kepper looked surprised. "I guess, ya did say ya pawned off on other commanders." Kepper shook his head, "I'd intraduce ya, but none too many are 'ere now." Kepper came oout from behind the counter and walked to the back room. Since it was only two in the afternoon, the bar was sparse. Ace and Duncan watched him vanish into the back room before Duncan spoke.

"What the hell?" He demanded. "You're the most reserved guy I know. Why the hell are you freaking out? He said he's from the same place you are. Is he an…" He leaned forward, "Illegal immigrant too?" He whispered the last words, despite the lack of people able to hear him.

"In a way," Ace said. "And I wasn't freaking out. I was just surprised. I never thought I'd meet someone like that."

"You were freaking out," Duncan insisted. "And what's this about a war? And your friend thinking you're dead? And fatally wounded?"

"You know nothing about my past," Ace said. "Why would you know about those things?"

"Because I'm your friend?" He sounded genuinely hurt, and Ace sighed.

"I have a lot of secrets I don't plan on sharing," Ace said. "It's called privacy. And no offence, but I've known you for less than a year. I'm not about to go spilling my deepest secrets."

Duncan let out a huff as Kepper appeared, two large men following behind him. Ace recognized one of them, a marine he had seen in the papers once. Apparently he had died when his ship entered the calm belt. Suspiciously, he had been awfully close to the Maiden Islands.

Ace turned his body completely, facing the two people he now knew were from his home. "Yo," He raised a hand, grinning.

"Ya look awfully small," The former marine said. "Are you sure he's one of us?"

Ace tilted his head slightly, missing the intimidating look his hat gave. "What makes you think I'm not? You're a marine, right?"

"Oi," Kepper warned, taking his place behind the counter again. "We ain't fightin' 'ere. There's a truce among pirates and marines. We're in tha same boat here." He sniggered slightly at his joke.

"So what's your name?" Ace asked, looking between the two of them.

The marine shrugged slightly as his friend grabbed a chair and pulled it over, sitting it backwards and crossing his arms over the back. "I'm Howler." He introduced. "Used to be a pirate, but like all of you, ended up here."

"And I'm Yashi," The marine said. "Used to be a lieutenant."

"I heard about your ship," Ace said casually. "My name is Ace."

Howler nodded at his arm, "I can see that. Yer a pirate too, right. Kepper warned against fighting marines 'ere."

"'e's a Whitebeard," Kepper spoke up.

"Are ye now," Yashi said, raising his eyebrows. "Tha's some pretty powerful people you know."

"I'm… or was, I guess, second division commander." Ace said.

"Impressive. What's yer bounty?" Howler grinned. "Mine was 140 million."

"Five fifty million," Ace countered. "So who else is here?" He asked. "Kepper said there were about twenty who came over?"

"Somethin' like that," Howler shrugged. "But we have got some famous people. I don' wanna ruin the surprise, but I'm sure you looked up to him when you were a kid."

Yashi snorted, "Pirates looked up to him. Marines, however, looked up to the admirals."

"I didn't look up to anyone when I was a kid," Ace said. "I became a pirate to spite my grandfather. And to become pirate king, of course." He leaned back, crossing his arms. "Until I met Pops."

"Yeah, yer a Whitebeard. Figured. So how'd ya end up here?" Yashi asked.

"I'm more curious about how you got here," Ace laughed. "Your ship went into the calm belt really clost to Boa Hancock's domain."

Yashi smiled, his eyes staring past Ace. "It was worth it." Howler slapped him upside the head. "I'm the only person here who's seen her."

"I've met her," Ace said. "In fact, my little brother did the impossible and got on her good side."

"Impossible." Yashi said. "There's no way anyone could survive that."

Ace shrugged. "She delivered me a message from him."

"I don' believe ya," Yashi said. "But yer right. I sailed too close, and got a glimpse of the island before a Sea King got my ship."

Howler laughed, "So close, my friend." He slapped his friend on the back. "I drowned. My ship musta had a bad coating or somethin' because our bubble popped halfway down to Fishman Island."

"But you didn't actually die," Ace mused. "Same with me, but… I'm assuming you weren't eaten?" He addressed Yashi.

"Swallowed whole," Yashi countered. "Musta got digested."

"You don't have any scars?" Ace asked. "From your near death experience?"

"This is heaven, kid. We ain't questioning it." Howler said.

Ace frowned. "Does anyone else have scars?"

"Why does ya want to know?" Kepper asked.

Ace turned to look at him, "In your cases, you died in a way that wouldn't leave any scars. But what if you were stabbed, or attacked? I have a scar," He rested a hand on his lower abdomen and winced at the memory. "When I came through, I was bleeding. I almost died."

"Ta answer yer question," Kepper said, "There are peoples with scars. We've got a execution, and lotsa dem by sword or cannon. Shrapnel almost did them in. Whata 'bout you?"

Ace grimaced, but raised the hem of his shirt, so they could see it. "Admiral Akainu."

Duncan, who had been listening in on the conversation, spewed out another mouthful and coughed. "Holy shit! That thing's huge!"

"Well, Akainu is a very big man," Ace said. "He was aiming at my little brother."

"That's noble," Yashi said. "I've never met Akainu. You say he's an admiral now?"

"Mhm," Ace nodded, letting the fabric drop. "Bastard almost got Pops too. I really hope they're alright."

"I don' know the old man," Kepper said, "But I do kno' 'e's a tough ol' coot. I'm sure 'e's fine."

Ace smiled, "I've been worrying for three years. And I doubt I'm going to stop until I see them again."

"Yer not gonna, 'less they come 'ere," Kepper sighed. "Ya gotta let go, kid. The chances tha ya actually do see 'em again are slim to none. Don' get yer hopes up. I been 'ere twenny five years, and none come through 'cept you and a few others. An' I know none."

Ace was silent for a minute, "If you were given the chance, would you go back?"

The question caught Kepper off guard. "We don' talk o' that stuff 'ere."

"But would you?" Ace pressed. "If there was a way, would you go back?"

"I dunno," Kepper replied. "I can't say yes, 'cause I don' know what I would do. Like I said, I been here fer twenny five years. My crew is pro'lly dead, and I'm old."

"Same here," Howler replied, "I don't think I could go back."

Ace fell silent, biting his lip as he thought. "I left there in the middle of a war. People I care about were dying. I want to know if they're alive. I want to know if Luffy, Gramps, Marco, Pops, Haruta, Vista, Izo, Jozu, Namur, Blamenco, Brenheim, Rakuyo, Atmos, Kingdew, Jill, and Fossa are alive. I want to know what the outcome of that war was. I want to know how my brother is coping with my death. I want to go home."

"Tha's a lotta wants," Kepper said softly. "Most o' us want the same thin'. None o' us got it."

"High hopes have a long way to fall," Yashi said. "It's best to give up."

"Gramps would shoot me if he found out I ever gave up," Ace said. "You wouldn't go back, even if offered the chance?"

All three shook their heads. Duncan watched on with confusion covering his face.

"There's nothing waiting for us back there," Howler said simply. "Why would we return to a place where people we cared about died? You're young, and have this, but I'm telling you now. I've been here fourteen years, and nothing has come my way."

Ace's thoughts turned to his work, and the research him and his colleagues had been doing. They were getting close now, to understanding that world completely. Ace knew already, but unless he wanted to be picked and prodded at, he would keep his mouth shut. He would wait and bide his time. He also wanted to make sure Conrad was alright. He hadn't seen the boy in a while.

"Yer takin' this rather calmly," Kepper commented.

"I'm half convinced I passed out while working and am dreaming," Ace said. "But… Never mind." He remembered the first day, when Benjamin and Andrew had talked about those energy spikes, and had recently divulged that they had been picking up these spikes all around the world. He had been one of those spikes, and the idea of more people from his home wasn't delusional. Maybe he wasn't dreaming. The beer had tasted real enough. He bit back a groan of frustration when he remembered he couldn't talk about his work. But at least he knew his hopes weren't for nothing. People were here, from there.

"I'm going to find a way," Ace said simply.

Yashi laughed, "Yer definitely a pirate, boy. I've only seen pirates with that kinda will."

Ace huffed slightly, pulling out a wadded bill from his pocket and handing it over, "Sorry about the bottle," He said, nodding to the shattered glass.

"Dun' worry," Kepper waved him off. "I's nice ta kno' yer one o' us now. Tell ya what. Ye can go inta the back room now if ya wants to. Reserved fer the few peoples who ain't from 'ere."

"I'll drink to that," Ace said, standing.

Duncan stared at him, doing a very good impression of a fish. "You… I have no idea what the hell is going on anymore. I give up." He turned back to Kepper. "I'm not finished drinking."

"Eh," Kepper handed him another bottle as Ace prepared to leave. He reached for the jacket he had slung over the back of his chair when the bell on the door chimed. The sound was relatively new to Ace, not having heard it while at the bar before due to the noise. Kepper lit up as he saw the person who came through, and Ace assumed it was another VIP. "Roger! How ya been? It's been a while."

"The damned doctor told me to cut back," A deep voice replied. "Some bullshit 'bout the pacemaker. I don't think they realize that I don't care."

Ace froze the second the name passed Kepper's lips. Roger? As in…

"Come 'n have a drink then," Kepper laughed. "Ya haveta meet this one too." He gestured at Ace. "'e's one o' us."

"Are you now?" The man calling himself Roger addressed Ace's back. Ace still didn't turn around, frozen on the spot. Meeting people from his own world was a shock to him. But this? Roger? He came through too? He clenched his fists.

Yashi laughed, seeing Ace's expression. "I told ya it was someone pirates looked up to. I bet yer surprised. Ye were probably born after he died."

Slowly, Ace turned around and stared at the man. Tall, dark shaggy hair, a mustache. He looked almost identical to the pictures Ace had seen. The only difference was the few grey hairs dotted throughout his head.

Roger grinned at Ace, "Betcha didn't expect ta meet me here, boy."

It was the grin that set him off. He jumped forward, crossing the distance between the two of them in less than a second, his fist aimed at Roger's face. Roger caught the fist, his grin vanishing. Ace twisted away, his arm dissolving into fire to escape Roger's hold and attacked again. Roger caught the arm this time, using Haki to keep the young man in place and yanked him up to see his face.

Ace's eyes stared into Rogers, nothing but pure hatred in his glare as he brought his other arm down on Roger's. He freed himself from the Pirate King's grasp, spinning and catching Roger's gut with his foot. Roger grabbed the leg and used Ace's momentum to spin him around and send him crashing into one of the tables.

Back on his feet in an instant, Ace lunged, a feral growl tearing out of his throat as he lit his fist in a blaze and tried again. Raw fury was driving him right now, his animalistic instincts taking over. Roger slammed a palm into his chest, stopping him instantly, and grabbed Ace's collar. Ace, in turn, grabbed Roger's arms and dug his fingernails into the skin, drawing blood.

Ace grimaced as he realized he couldn't light his entire body on fire, as the clothing he was wearing wasn't fireproof. He kicked out, forcing Roger to release him. Ace stumbled back as a knife came sailing his way. It embedded itself in his shoulder, flames appearing as it passed through the fabric and his skin. Ace glanced at it as it fell to the floor, and the momentary distraction allowed someone to grab him from behind and trap him in a headlock.

"He's got devil fruit powers," Roger warned, as Ace decided he could afford to sacrifice his shirt. He allowed flames to lick across his back and shoulders. Causing the person holding him, Howler, to shout in pain and drop him. Ace turned back to Roger with raised fists. Roger didn't look impressed. "Who the hell are you?"

"'e's one o' us," Kepper said, watching the fight with mild interest.

"I figured that," Roger said, turning back to Ace. "Who are you?" He asked again.

Ace growled, lunging again. Roger caught him by the throat, slamming him down on a table hard enough to make Ace cough up blood, and held him down. Ace dug his nails into Roger's hands, struggling to break free. "I'll ask again," Roger said. "Who are you?"

One of Ace's feet connected with Roger's shin, making his grip falter enough for Ace to break free. He flipped backwards off the table. "That doesn't concern you," He glared.

"So he can talk," Roger said. He straightened as Ace's glare deepened. "Shouldn't I at least know the name of my attacker?"

Ace wiped blood from the corner of his mouth and forced himself to turn away. He tore the remains of the still flaming shirt off, tossing it to the ground as he grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair. He shrugged it on quickly, but there was enough time to allow Roger to see both the tattoo on his back and the scar beneath that. "So you're a Whitebeard." Roger stated.

Duncan stared at Ace, his eyes wide and wavering. "What the hell was that?!" He demanded.

Ace didn't answer, stalking out of the bar. Roger turned to Duncan, "Was he your friend?"

"He was… on fire…" Duncan muttered. "He lit himself on fire."

Roger took another step in Duncan's direction, and Duncan shrank back. "Do you know his name?"

"Please don't kill him!" Duncan cried out, shrinking back even more as Roger took another step. "He's overtired and gets ticked off. I'm sure he didn't mean it!"

"I just want to know his name," Roger said.

"Portgas D. Ace," Kepper supplied. "That's wha' he told me 'is name was."

Howler frowned, "That kid was barely twenty five, if that. What's he got against you?"

"Are you sure?" Roger ignored Howler and stared intently at Kepper. "Positive?"

Kepper nodded, and Roger sprinted out the door, the other people in the bar following him out. Ace was already a distance up the street. Kepper, Yashi, Howler, and Duncan watched as Roger sprinted after him. "Wait!"

Ace didn't stop, "Don't talk to me."

"Please, Ace. Stop."

"I said leave me alone!" He raised his voice slightly, and Duncan realized Ace was trying to stay calm.

"Just…" Roger stopped, faltering slightly in his words. "Tell me… How is Rouge doing?"

The question brought Ace to a standstill, one foot posed to step forward. Slowly, he brought it back. "She…" He trailed off, his voice cracking slightly.

"She?" Roger encouraged.

"She's dead." Ace bit out, grinding his teeth.

Roger lowered his eyes and started walking again. Catching up to Ace and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ace…" He started.

"Don't touch me," Ace spat, shoving the intruding limb off of his shoulder. He spun, glaring. But the emotions were different this time, as Roger stared back. Helplessness, guilt, regret. All three seemed to pass across his eyes before they became void of anything, Ace composing himself.

"How?"

The question caused Ace to look away sharply, clenching his fists and biting his lip. "To…" He seemed reluctant to answer, "Save me."

Roger let out a breath, looking relieved. "As long as it was her own choice."

Ace seemed surprised at his answer, but didn't say anything, turning and walking up the street. "How did Whitebeard treat you?" Roger called after him. Ace paused for a second, and then continued walking, vanishing from everyone's view as he turned a corner.

The Pirate King stared after his son for a few moments, then turned and rejoined the group gathered outside of Bink's Bar. "What was that?" Yashi asked. "You seem… Interested in him. Why?"

"I don't think he wants me to say," Roger replied, and then turned to Duncan, "You're his friend?"

Duncan nodded, "But I had nothing to do with what he did. I promise."

Roger reached into one of the pockets in his coat and withdrew a business card advertising a doctor's office. Turning it over, he scribbled something on the back and folded it, handing it to Duncan. "Can you give him this?"

Duncan took it from Roger's outstretched hand and nodded, "Sure, Mr. Roger." He left in a hurry.

"So who's Rouge?" Kepper asked, noting Roger's unusual expression as he stared in the direction Ace had gone.

"She was an incredible person," Roger said, closing his eyes, lest his tears start falling.

* * *

**I've had this fight scene written for months, in my school notebook. It's what spurred the idea of this fanfiction.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next afternoon, Duncan found Ace walking through campus, looking frustrated. Duncan stormed forward and grabbed Ace's shoulder, "What the hell was that?"

Ace turned, grimacing, "What?"

"That fight!" Duncan exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Remember? Last night? You attacked that guy for no reason!"

Ace narrowed his eyes, "I had a reason. And he knows it."

"But what the hell were you thinking?!" Duncan shouted, grabbing Ace's shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"I was completely justified," Ace spat, taking a step back and turning away. "The bastard had it coming."

"You've never met the guy!" Duncan yelled, waving his hands to try and emphasize his point. "He might be some mafia boss, and will kill you!"

"Stop being over dramatic," Ace muttered, "I know who he is. And he now knows who I am. I doubt he's going to be going after me."

Duncan stared at him, "You're so secretive. You never talk about your past, I don't know where you're from, you claim to be an illegal immigrant. You set yourself on _fire _last night. I can't trust you."

"Then don't," Ace snapped. "I don't really care." He spun away sharply and stalked off, his hands shoved deep into his black shorts.

Duncan stood still for a second, staring at Ace's retreating form. "Ace! Wait." Ace stopped, much to Duncan's relief. "Why don't you talk about your past?"

"Because it's the past," Ace said softly. "I don't want to think about it."

"You opened up last night," Duncan pointed out. "That list of names. The war you mentioned. That scar. Why won't you talk about that?"

"Because I don't know if anyone survived." Ace said, and Duncan noted that Ace was trembling. "I watched so many people I cared about die. My own grandfather attacked Marco, and Luffy. Oars was killed trying to save me. Everyone who died that day… it was all my fault." He ran a hand over his scar, above the shirt. "I hope Luffy's alright. I tried to save him. I don't know what happened after that."

"Ace," Duncan said quietly.

"I can only hope, because I have no way of getting home." Ace continued. "I know Jimbei is alive, but apart from that, I'm in the dark." He turned, facing Duncan. "What would you do if you were torn from your family in the middle of a battle?"

"I… don't know." Duncan replied honestly. "I would be worried, that's for sure."

Ace nodded, "The battle of Marineford was the last time I saw my crew, and my brother." He took a deep breath, "It's not that I don't trust you," Ace said. "It's just that I don't want to think about it. You've…" He sighed, pressing a hand to his eyes. "I've started a new life. I had hoped to live the rest of my life calmly. But then the government bastards showed up, and Conrad's mixed up with a lot of shit… You're a good person, Duncan. I don't want you to get involved with what I'm doing."

Duncan shook his head, sighing. "So I guess this means I'm not going to get anything from you?"

Ace smiled softly, "Sorry. Maybe in a few years."

Duncan shrugged, "Fine. Keep your secrets. Just make sure you don't get me in trouble, okay? Oh! And before I forget…" He pulled a small card from his pocket. "That Roger guy told me to give this to you."

Ace took and opened it, swearing. "A phone number. He wants me to call him."

"Are you going to?"

Ace shook his head, "If he wants to talk to me, he can find me himself." He tossed the card over his shoulder.

"Ace!" Duncan exclaimed, picking it up off the ground. "That man, he's strong. I wouldn't cross him."

"I don't care," Ace replied. "I'm heading back to my apartment. I'll see you later."

* * *

When Ace turned on the lights to his apartment, the first thing he saw was the bloody hand print on his window. And then the mess on the sill. And finally the trail staining his carpet, leading into the bathroom. Ace wasn't a squeamish person, having been a pirate and inflicting wounds before. But there were only two people he could think of who knew where he lived. And he had just seen one of them.

Ace rushed to the bathroom, throwing open the door. The floor was covered with water, tinged with pink, and he saw Conrad slumped against the counter, the water in the sink overflowing and cascading to the floor. The teenager was pressing one of Ace's towels to his shoulder, and seemed to be unconscious.

Kneeling down next to him, Ace ignored the water seeping into his jeans as he carefully pried the towel from Conrad's grip and examined the wound. Sticky blood covered his shoulder and chest, and Ace noted the hole in the shoulder, most likely a bullet wound. Looking closer, he could see pieces of bone swimming in the red, and a glint of silver. Definitely a bullet. He replaced the makeshift gauze and gathered the teenager into his arms, leaving the bathroom and laying Conrad down on the couch.

As Ace adjusted the cushion behind Conrad's head, he cracked his eyes open, squinting against the light. "A…Ac-e?"

"Yup," Ace said, sitting on the table. "How do you feel?"

Conrad groaned in reply, pressing his hand against the bullet hole.

"Figured," Ace said, standing and picking up the phone.

"No!" Conrad exclaimed, struggling to sit up when he saw Ace's action. "I can't go… to the… hospital!" He panted.

"Relax, kid," Ace said. "I'm calling a friend. He might be able to help you."

"He… is he…"

"Shh," Ace shushed him as he dialed a number and held the receiver to his ear. "Hi, Marty? You said you were a doctor once, right? I have a favour to ask."

* * *

By the time Marty arrived at the apartment, Ace had cleaned the window and the sill, and moped up the water in the bathroom. The towels sat in a heap in the shower. There wasn't much he could do about the stains in the carpet, except burn them away. But he didn't think the landlord would like that too much.

Ace opened the door when Marty knocked, stepping aside to let the older man through. "Hello, Ace," Marty greeted, looking around the room. He spotted Conrad sitting on the couch, propped up with cushions and looking sullen. "You must be the boy."

Conrad looked away, and Ace answered Marty, "He is. Shot in the shoulder. I think the bone has shattered too."

"Shattered collarbone?" Marty repeated, shedding his bag and dropping it on the table before taking a seat next to Conrad. He grabbed Conrad's wrist and extended the arm, drawing it towards him.

Conrad hissed in pain as his injury was irritated, "Watch it!"

"I'll be as careful as I can," Marty said. "But remember, this is your own fault."

Conrad narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure you're qualified? Or are you just as crazy as him?" He nodded at Ace.

"Oi," Ace protested, "I'm not crazy. And remember whose house this is."

Conrad fell silent and looked away as Marty began picking pieces of bone from the wound. Ace dragged over a kitchen chair and sat down, staying away from Marty's work space. "How are you two connected?" Marty asked. "I don't believe this is an accident," He nodded at Conrad's arm.

"We met two months ago," Conrad said, wincing as the tweezers touched his raw skin.

"One and a half months ago," Ace corrected.

Marty placed the bloody tweezers on the table and picked out a thin knife. Conrad shrunk back against the couch at the sight. "Relax, I need to remove the bullet. Ace, do you have a candle?"

"A candle?"

"I need to sterilize this," He held up the knife. "I would usually use the proper method, but there isn't much option here. Unless you have a medical lab in your other room, please get me a candle."

Ace stood and rummaged around in his drawer. He found a pack of birthday candles and a lighter, bringing them back and handing them to Marty. He lit a green candle and held the knife over the flame until he deemed it sterile enough. He handed Ace the used candle and turned to his patient.

Conrad looked terrified but Marty worked quickly, drawing out the bullet and pressing fresh gauze to the wound. He wrapped it properly, taping it shut and ordering Conrad to lie down and not irritate it. He complied, lying down with assistance and reaching for the remote. Ace shook his head, dragging his chair back to the kitchen. Marty followed him, taking the undisturbed seat at the small table. "Want something to drink?" Ace offered, and Marty nodded.

"That would be welcome." Marty followed Ace into the kitchen, and Ace pointed to the coffee maker and the kettle. "Coffee," Marty said, taking a seat at the table.

Ace nodded and began preparing the machine while Marty made himself comfortable, glancing out at Conrad occasionally. He turned back when Ace placed a mug in front of him and dragged the chair he had brought into the living room back into the kitchen. He didn't bother sitting down, leaning against the counter with his own drink instead. "You don't seem yourself," Marty commented.

"Don't I?" Ace asked, and then laughed. "I… had an interesting day yesterday."

"Oh," Marty said simply, staring down into the mug. A flash of white caught his attention, and he glanced to the side. "What are these?"

Ace looked up, "The pictures?" He came closer. "My family." He didn't elaborate.

"Family?" Marty repeated, looking between them.

Ace smiled and nodded, "That one there is me, my brothers, and Gramps."

Marty took that as an invitation to pick it up, carefully lifting the frame and bringing the picture closer. "This one does look like you. He has the same scowl."

Covering his mouth to stifle a laugh, Ace sat down. "Gramps used to always tease me, saying that if I kept that expression my face would stay that way."

"And I can see he was right."

"Hey!"

Marty laughed, putting the picture back down and picking up the second one, "What about this one? There are a lot of people here."

Ace looked at it fondly, "It was my second family," He said. He reached across the table and pointed to the abnormally large man in the middle. "He was the father, and all of us were his children."

"What about your parents?" Marty asked, returning the second picture back to its place on the table.

Ace's gaze darkened considerably, and Marty could have sworn there was a malicious aura in the room. "My mother died the day I was born."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Marty said. He was silent for a minute, and then asked, "What about your father?"

The aura darkened even further, before it abruptly vanished and Ace sighed. "I don't know. I thought he was dead, but…"

"You thought he was dead?" Marty repeated, his voice incredulous. "How is that possible."

Ace shrugged, "Who knows. I went my whole life being told he was dead. He died publically. But, I met him yesterday."

Marty raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?"

"I tried to punch him in the face."

Marty caught the key word, "Tried?"

Ace frowned, and shook his head, "Nevermind. It's not really important."

"This is your family, Ace." Marty disagreed. "It is important."

"Family is important," Ace agreed. "But I don't consider the man I met yesterday family." Ace pointed to the picture, "I consider him my father."

Marty shook his head, unable to understand what went through the minds of young people. In the other room a teenager was resting, recovering from a bullet wound. And in front of him was a young man who punched his father in the face. "I can't fathom what was going through your head, but they're your actions. I won't interfere if you don't want me to."

"It goes deeper than just not knowing him," Ace said, sighing.

Marty nodded silently, taking his first sip of coffee. It was lukewarm from sitting out, but the taste didn't register with him. He was more concerned with the young man in front of him; someone he had grown close to in the month they had been working together.

It was an unspoken rule between all of them to not talk about what landed them in that position. Two of them had been recruited against their will. He really wished he could ask Ace about why he was so reluctant to participate as fully as he did. Marty enjoyed working there, and being one of the first to know that another world existed was truly a privilege. He examined Ace, the young man sipping at his coffee with a far off expression. He didn't share the enthusiasm, and even if he had been forced into the job, he didn't seem too impressed whenever they saw through the window.

Over the past month, they had seen through the window seven times, and two of them had land. They had successfully sent and retrieved another crawler, picking up small bits of grass and soil samples. He had been ecstatic when he was able to examine the grass, but had found nothing unusual with it. Even comparing it to the grasses found in their own world, he could barely distinguish them.

The head scientist was still cursing out the people who stole the previous one, and Marty was really curious about the anatomy of the blue man, who looked very much like a fish. If he had the opportunity to learn about their species… He smiled at the thought. Harriet had seemed happy with the soil sample, staying later to examine as much of it as she could. She had promised to give him any information on any micro-organisms she found.

He looked over at the picture, and remembered the first day he had met the kid. He had introduced himself as a former pirate. But he just chalked that up to the fact the kid was young and had probably been in a gang. The people in the picture looked strange enough. The man in the middle stood at least two feet taller than him, and the people surrounding him were wearing strange clothing.

He blinked, looking closer. One of the people had grey skin, and slits around the neck and shoulders. "Hey Ace, who is this?"

Ace looked up, his eyes darting to the picture. "That's Namur," Ace said. "He's a friend of mine."

"Yes, but what is he? It… Doesn't look like he's human."

He saw Ace's eye twitch, barely noticeable. But it was there. "Well, there are a lot of people who look strange. See her? That's Haruta." Marty followed Ace's finger and saw a girl wearing clothing that would have fit perfectly in the 18th century. "And that's Izo." The next person he gestured to was definitely male, but was wearing a pink kimono, and was wearing make-up. Everyone looked gruff, and he noticed a strange mark on almost all of them. A cross, with a semi-circle on the bottom half. The mark that was most visible was on the chest of a blond man. Ace saw him staring and smiled, "That's Marco."

"What's that mark?"

"That's Pop's mark," Ace said. "All of us under his protection have one."

"I don't see yours in this picture," Marty stated.

"Mine's on my back," Ace said. "It's my pride."

"You said you call this man father?"

"He took me in," Ace shrugged. "We didn't really… get along at first, but he cares for all of us." He smiled as he looked at the picture, and Mary could see sadness reflected in his eyes.

"Can't you talk to him?"

Ace snorted, "If I can get my hands on a transponder snail, sure. Until then… I'm just going to have to wait." He took a sip of his coffee, and spat it out, wiping his mouth and muttering about how bad coffee was cold. He held his hand under the mug before pausing, his eyes flicking to Marty before he lowered it to the table.

"What's a transponder snail?" Marty asked.

Ace waved his hand, "You wouldn't believe me." He stood up and dumped the cold coffee down the sink. "How long do you plan to stay?"

"Are you kicking me out?" Marty asked.

Ace shook his head, "No, I was just wondering. If you're staying, I'll have to make dinner for three."

Marty stood as well, "I don't want to be an inconvenience, but I do want to keep an eye on the kid for a while yet. How about I buy takeout?"

"Phone and menu are on that table," Ace said quickly, pointing.

Marty laughed, leaving the kitchen and picking up a stack of folded sheets. Pizza place, Chinese food, Indian food… He picked Chinese, picking up the phone and ordering delivery. He turned his attention to Conrad next, watching as Ace roused him and helped him sit up. As Marty began examining the bandages, Ace cleared off the coffee table and brought out plates.

"Well young man, this wound isn't going to impair your arm movement as long as you let it heal properly. Do you have a parent I can contact?"

Conrad looked away, shaking his head. "He can stay with me," Ace said. "I've offered it before. Will you take it this time?"

Conrad sighed, "Yeah…"

Marty nodded, "Alright. Since I know where you're going to be, I'll stop by once and a while to see how you're healing up. When the food arrives," He turned to Ace, "I'll tell you how to properly change the bandages."

Ace shook his head, "I know how to change bandages," He said. When Marty raised an eyebrow Ace smiled sheepishly. "Years of roughhousing with my brothers. After coming home every day covered in cuts and bruises, Dadan told us we were on our own."

"She doesn't seem like a very responsible caregiver," Marty commented.

"Blame Gramps. He's the one who dropped us off there."

Conrad laughed, "Your family sounds almost as messed up as mine."

"Not to mention that none of us were actually related by blood," Ace added, and Conrad stopped laughing. "But we all got along well enough."

"Well enough?" Marty asked.

"Well, me 'n Sabo met Luffy when we were ten and he was seven. I didn't like Luffy as first, because he was Gramps only biological grandkid. I was jealous of him." Ace explained, jerking up when there was a knock on the door. "Looks like the food's here."

Marty got up and answered the door, greeting a pimple faced teen who was carrying a bag of food. Conrad stifled a gasp and turned away quickly, sinking into the cushions and out of sight. Marty paid the boy and closed the door. "You know him?"

"Classmate," Conrad said. "I haven't been to school in a couple of weeks. If he sees me here, he might report it to the principal."

"You haven't attended school?" Marty asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Well, it's kinda hard when you have people on your trail." Conrad muttered.

"I've never gone to school before university," Ace said, "And I turned out fine."

Marty turned his disapproving gaze to Ace. "You never attended school?"

Ace held up his hands, "I lived in the mountains. There was no school up there, the village didn't have enough kids for a proper school, and the nobles didn't allow people like me into the city."

Marty shook his head, "How did you even learn to read?"

"I stole books from the nobles, and got curious." Ace said. "And physics is relevant to me. So I taught myself."

Conrad laughed, "Who would willingly go to school? You had so much freedom as a kid, why would you waste your time with things like that?"

"Because I had nothing else to do? There wasn't a TV, no computer, no electricity. So I either fought with Sabo and Luffy, or hunted in the woods."

"Where in the world is there no computer?" Conrad demanded, wincing slightly as he irritated his shoulder.

"Mine," Ace said, taking the bag from Marty and opening it, laying out the food. "You got a lot."

Marty raised an eyebrow, "I've seen you eat."

Ace had to agree with him, as he started loading his plate. Marty handed Conrad a plate, and started helping himself as well. The food was gone in less than half an hour, mostly thanks to Ace. He sat back, rubbing his stomach and looking content. Conrad was staring at him with an expression of disgust and awe, "Where the hell does it all go?" he asked.

Ace shrugged, "I burn a lot of calories," He said, stifling a snigger at his unintended pun. "And Gramps taught me to eat whenever I'm hungry and not stop until I can't eat another bite." He shook his head with an amused expression. "The first time I challenged Thatch to an eating contest was probably one of the best days aboard the Moby Dick. I got to eat as much as I wanted, and not worry about being yelled at for eating too much."

"Did you win?" Conrad asked.

Ace grinned and nodded at the empty Styrofoam containers, "What do you think?"

Marty shook his head and stood. "I should get home. I told my wife I was over at a friend's house, but she still gets worried." He quickly checked over Conrad one more time, and left his medical kit with Ace. "If anything happens, you call me right away," He ordered, and Ace nodded. "I'll see you on Wednesday."

Ace nodded again, waving as he left the apartment. He looked over at Conrad, who finished the last bit of rice on his plate. He handed over the plate when Ace held out his hand, and started bringing the food containers into the kitchen.

"Is there anything to do here?" Conrad asked, looking around the room.

"I'll bring out the TV when I'm finished cleaning up," Ace said. "You're going to have to borrow my clothes until Marty lets you get up, because I don't know where you live and I don't fancy breaking into your house. I also work and attend classes, so you're going to be alone during the day."

"That's okay," Conrad said. "I… I'm sorry for… well, showing up on your doorstep like this."

"It wasn't my doorstep," Ace said. "You came in through the window."

Conrad looed sheepish, and Ace took pity on him, "I don't mind. At least I know you're alright now." He vanished into his room, coming out a minute later carrying a small TV. He set it on the table and dragged the cords across the room and plugged the machine in. Conrad reached for the remote Ace held out, but Ace held it out of his reach. "Not tonight," He said. "Right now, you need to sleep. I'll leave it on the table in the morning, so you can use it while I'm gone."

"What?" Conrad exclaimed. "But it's barely six!"

"I know." Ace said. "But I still say sleep. It will help the healing process."

"I doubt you've ever had an injury like this," Conrad snorted. "What would you know?"

"You're right," Ace said. "I've never had a bullet wound. I've been shot before, but never hit." HE held up his shirt, "But I think you're forgetting this."

Conrad turned red, him having forgotten the gaping wound Ace had. "…Sorry."

Ace shook his head. "I have work to do, so get some rest, alright?"

Conrad nodded, eyeing the remote Ace placed on the table, out of his reach. His plan to retrieve it was halted when Ace carried a binder out into the living room and sat it down on the desk. He turned on the small desk light before flicking off the lights to the living room. The room was bathed in darkness, the little light provided by the desk light not able to penetrate the entire room. Conrad decided to take Ace up on the suggestion of getting some rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**School is finally over! And full time work starts on Monday... But there isn't homework! Sorta. I teach swimming, but it's not calculus or biology. Happiness! More updates coming soon, and I apologize for the wait. Exams really do drain the life from you. Here's the next chapter! Revelations galore. Enjoy.**

* * *

On Wednesday morning there was a knock on the door. Ace stumbled out of his room, shirtless and only wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, and opened the door, revealing Marty. "Good morning. I know it's early, but I thought I'd check up on Conrad."

Ace blinked at him, trying to comprehend his words. "Yeah. Okay. Come in." He stepped aside to let him in. "It's seven in the morning, but we don't have to be in to work until eleven."

"Well, my wife is having a spa day at our house, and I don't really want to be there right now. The entire house smells like perfume."

Ace winced in sympathy. "That's a good excuse." He waved his hand at eh living room. "Make yourself at home, don't mind the mess, bla bla bla, do you want anything?"

Marty shook his head, "I ate on my way. Nice tattoo."

"Hm? Oh. Thanks."

"It looks familiar."

"I doubt you've seen it before."

Marty hummed and let it go, sensing Ace was unwilling to talk about it. He sat down at the edge of the couch, where Conrad was snoring. Ace stumbled into the kitchen, and while his back was to Marty the older man examined the tattoo that covered most of his back. It must have been really important, if he permanently inked it onto his skin.

It was an unusual colour. Purple, a skull and crossbones, and it was sporting a white mustache. It grinned at him as Ace disappeared into the kitchen. It did look familiar, even if Ace denied it. That scar he had too. He had seen it on his front, and assumed it was a burn or something similar. But he saw the same thing on his back. Whatever happened, he was lucky to have survived. He turned to Conrad when the boy groaned, blinking a few times as he woke up. "Hey, it's you."

"Glad to see you've recovered well," Marty said. "I'm going to check your injury. It will take a while for the bone to heal, but by now the skin should have sealed properly."

"That sounds really gross, Doc," Conrad said. He looked up as Ace came back into the room. "You look tired."

"And you look lazy." Ace shot back. He sat himself down on the floor.

* * *

Ace made Conrad and himself breakfast, and then showered while Marty checked over the wound. He exited, and Marty told him that it was alright for Conrad to move around, as long as he didn't strain himself too much.

"Great," Ace said. "You can clean up from breakfast while I go to work." Marty laughed at Conrad's dejected expression. "And please, now that you have free rein of my apartment, don't break anything."

"Yeah, yeah," Conrad muttered, "I won't do anything stupid."

Ace patted the boy's head playfully and followed Marty out of the building. The drive was short and silent, mostly because Ace fell asleep. He started muttering as he pulled into the parking lot, starting awake as Marty shook his shoulder gently. "We're here." Ace groaned dramatically. "Stop complaining."

Ace stuck his tongue out, but climbed out of the car and stalked up to the building. They were early, which was unusual for Ace. He usually arrived late, with the excuse 'I had to walk'. Nathan was the first to ask why he always walked, and was shocked to hear that Ace didn't know how to drive.

Nathan was the only person in the room when they arrived, and he seemed surprised that Ace was there. "Didn't walk today?"

"Shut up."

Nathan held up his hands and turned back to the computer monitor he was working on. "Ben told me to inform anyone who came, but you remember the crawler we lost on our first day? It's still sending back signals." He turned the screen towards Marty and Ace. "They asked me to put it together. It's not very interesting, since you can barely see anything, but there's a lot of talking. Strange names too." He hit play, and the video started. Ace sat himself down on the desk, while Marty remained standing.

The screen showed a dark blue shy, with darker roots trailing across it. A loud voice started off the recording."OI! LONG-NOSE! Where's that thing I gave you?"

"I don't know! It can move on its own! Keep looking for it!"

Ace recognized the second voice, and frowned, trying to remember where he had heard it.

"Stop fooling around!" Another familiar voice shouted. This one was female. "And keep a lookout. There are Sea Kings galore around here, and Shirahoshi and Surume haven't arrived yet. You can look for your toy later. We're already running behind, and we don't want to keep King Neptune waiting."

Marty looked up from the screen, "Where are they? That environment looks very unusual." He pointed at one of the mangrove roots. "I've never seen those formations before."

Nathan shrugged, "Hell if I know. It's probably something native to that world."

"I think I see something," A smooth voice said, this one female as well. Ace recognized it from the first time they had looked through the window. "I believe it's Surume. Someone should go get the Captain."

Nathan tilted his head, "Isn't Surume a king of food?"

Ace nodded, "It is. Dried squid. And as for where they are, I think they're underwater."

Nathan laughed, "That's absurd. How can a ship sail underwater?"

"Look," Ace continued, pointing at the screen. "What's that then?"

Nathan paused the video and zoomed in, taking a screenshot and transferring it over into another program. He started to clean up the image, and nodded. "It does look like a fish. Those look like fins, and those might be gills."

Ace smirked, "Unless that world has flying sea monsters, they're underwater."

Nathan returned to the video and hit play. A loud growl echoed through the speakers, and Nathan shuddered slightly. "That's a really terrifying noise."

The people in the other world didn't seem to think so, as they started calling out greetings. A high pitched laugh came through as well, "Hi! It's been so long!"

"Shirahoshi!" The first female voice called. "Sorry we're late!"

A laugh, "That's alright. Father is still setting up the castle. We're having trouble with the bubble coral."

"What the hell is bubble coral," Nathan asked, and Ace tried hard not to answer.

The blue screen flickered slightly, and Nathan smiled, "We get to see the people talking now. The crawler must have been disturbed and rolled over. Some of them look strange through." The screen flickered again, and then grew brighter. It came back into focus a few seconds later, and Ace's eyes widened as he recognized several of the people on the ship. The people he met Alabastia, from his brother's crew. "See, I told you."

"They must have different genetic sequences," Marty mused. "That green hair is impossible unless it's dyed. And that shade of orange is quite rare. What do you think, Ace?"

Ace barely heard the question as he stared at the people on the screen. That was definitely Nami, her orange hair and tattoo a dead giveaway. And that was Zoro. His hair and swords identifying him as well. And Usopp, with his long nose. He didn't see Luffy, Sanji or Chopper. And he had heard that Vivi stayed in her own country. But then a loud laugh interrupted his musings, coming from the recording. And then a young man wearing a straw hat came into view. It was a good thing Ace was sitting down, because he would have collapsed. Relief surged through his body as he saw his brother's grin, staring off over the camera, most likely at Shirahoshi.

"Coward!"

The unseen girl laughed, "It's nice to see you. Surume, could you pull their ship? Father is expecting us soon. He'll worry if we're not there soon."

Another growl, and the ship jolted. The screen started going fuzzy as it rolled, and there was a flash of pink before it went dark. Nathan turned off the video, "That's it so far. And honestly, all it does is raise more questions. And when you pointed out that they were underwater. I had thought that Shiroho… Whatever her name was, was from another ship. But now…" He shook his head. "Looks like more research for us."

"What about merfolk?" Ace asked. "Shirahoshi's a mermaid. There are fish people, like Ji- That blue one we saw on the first day." He paused. If that black haired woman was with the Strawhats, and with Jimbei, was he travelling with his brother? He shook his head, hoping to find out soon. "I mean, if the world is covered mostly in water, would evolution make it so the creatures could survive in the most common environment?"

"That's a good point, Ace," Marty said. He had pulled out his notebook from his lab bench and was scribbling madly. "Merfolk. I don't think I've considered the possibility. The blue man we saw on the first day, I just thought he was another type of human. But if what you say is true, then there's more to find out." He looked excited.

"We're going to open the window again today," Nathan said. "And see if we can get any more signals. This is over a month old."

Ace nodded, as he stood and walked over to his own designated work space. There was another pile of papers, and he flicked through them. They got harder and harder each meeting. "Are we going to be able to go through soon?" He asked, as he shoved the papers in his bag to do later. "I mean, he did say that, right?"

"Mhm," Nathan nodded. "They're doing tests to figure out how stable it is. Once it's stable enough, we'll test it. And then we can go through. It won't be for long through, considering the amount of power it takes to keep this thing open in the first place."

"What about staying over there?" Ace asked.

"Why would you want to?"

Ace shrugged, "It seems like an interesting world."

Nathan made a face, "I don't think there's much I would like over there. In all honesty, I think it would be terrifying. Giants, pirates, people with strange powers." He shook his head, "I like it here, where it's safe."

"Suit yourself," Ace said, as the door opened. Harriet and Georgia came through, followed by Ben and Andrew. "Yo."

"It's good to see you on time, Mr. Portgas." Ben said. Ace gave him the finger. Ben didn't seem to care, as he came further into the room and turned to Nathan. "Have you finished it?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah. Ace and Marty have already seen it, but I can replay it for the rest of them. Oh, and we figured out where they are, thanks to Ace. They seem to be underwater."

Ben sighed, "That doesn't help us in the least."

"It does show you that they're more advanced than you previously thought," Ace pointed out, feeling insulted.

"I suppose that's true," Andrew cut in, his lab coat draped over his arm. "Play it for Harriet and Georgia, please."

He did, both women watching as the crew talked. Nathan paused it several times, explaining to everyone the theories he had come up with, and more possible ones with the insight Ace had provided.

"Do you think they're pirates?" Harriet asked.

Andrew scowled. "The ones who took the crawler were pirates, and if it's on their ship, then that must be more of the crew. It's trying to figure out which one they're from."

"Which one?" Georgia asked.

"Which crew," Ben explained. "There are several big names, and a whole lot of smaller ones. We've collected a few big ones, like the Red-Haired Pirates, the Heart Pirates, the Strawhat Pirates, the Blackbeard Pirates, the Whitebeard Pirates, the Kidd Pirates, and several more."

"Those are some of the strangest names I've heard," Harriet said. "Are you sure?"

Ace scowled when he heard Blackbeard's name. But perked up when he heard his own crew and his brother's mentioned. "That crew we just saw were the Strawhat Pirates," Ace said, nodding at the screen.

"How do you know this?" Andrew asked.

"The one guy was wearing a straw hat," Ace said simply. "And he looked to be the Captain. So that's what I think."

He was ignored as the rest of the group went back to talking. Ace sighed, glancing at the screen again. At least he knew his brother survived. He could only see his back, but his voice was happy. That was enough for now. Ben began explaining the different pirate crews, as much as he could.

"There are four Emperors, and Whitebeard, Red-Hair, and two more are classified as those. There are also Warlords, but we have no idea who those are. And the Pirate King, which would rule over all of them. Strawhat. The others are not classified as anything, but they are feared." Ace nearly toppled over, but caught himself in time. Ben looked up, "Are you alright? This is the second time you've almost fallen over."

"Yeah. Fine. Could you repeat that? Strawhat is the Pirate King?"

"That's what we've heard," Andrew said. We have no idea of that's true or not."

Ace fell silent, reeling from the news. Marty looked over at him a few times, but Ace never joined the discussion. Near the end of the meeting, Andrew left the discussion and started powering up the generators. "Nathan, I'm going to assign you the task of putting together the next video. Let's see how much signal we get this time."

"I'd guess not much," Ace said quietly, watching them work.

"Why?" Marty asked, as he stood behind Ace.

"Because if I was right, and they were going underwater, then wouldn't the signal be lost?"

"We decided that they weren't underwater," Ben said, as he handed the control to Andrew. "It's impossible to sink that deep without the water pressure destroying the ship. We think they were in a large cave, or near a cliff, to give that kind of sky."

Ace shook his head, grimacing. These people were idiots. But he couldn't correct them without having to explain himself. He slumped even further when he realized he couldn't go to Bonk's Bar without running into _him_. Maybe he could convince Duncan to buy a pack and bring it to his apartment. But Conrad was underage.

There was a pop as the window came into existence, and he joined the rest of the group as the crowded around. Nathan darted to the computer and began searching for the signal. "I got it!" Nathan said excitedly.

"Save it," Andrew ordered, dashing to his side. "Hurry."

"I got it, I got it," Nathan said, waving Andrews hands away. "Wow. Is that a skeleton?"

"Is the crawler with the same crew?" Ace asked, knowing his brother's tendency to pick up the strangest people.

"Well, there's the green haired guy. And that one has blue hair…"

"I really want a blood sample," Marty muttered, and Ace took a subtle step back.

* * *

"Hey! Ace! Marty!" Nathan shouted. "We're going out to eat again! Meet us at Olive Garden!"

Ace grumbled, and used Marty's cell phone to call Conrad, promising to bring him something back. "Do you really hate spending time with us?" Marty asked, as Ace handed back his cellphone.

"It's not that," Ace said. "You're okay people. But being honest, I would rather spend time with Luffy, or Marco. I know them better, and they know me. And they're not part of a secret government conspiracy."

"You haven't told them, have you?"

"I haven't seen them in years," Ace sighed.

Marty changed the topic. They reached the restaurant, and parked beside Nathan's small car. Marty asked for a private booth, and no one batted an eye at the outrageous amount of food Ace ordered. Nathan started up a neutral conversation, Ace participating readily when he wasn't eating. About halfway through the meal, Marty spoke up.

"Ace, how do you know so much about the other world?"

Ace sputtered slightly on his drink, "What?"

"You seem to know a lot about the other world. And you seem very confident when you explain your ideas. Like today for example. How did you know the video was underwater?"

Ace opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to formulate a response. "Well, I'm very perceptive. Dadan always said I was too smart for my own good." He ended with a nervous laugh.

The other three looked between the two of them. Nathan spoke up, "Marty? He barely spoke today. And we determined that the ship wasn't underwater."

"I believe that Ace is right, though." Marty said. "And after hearing about the Strawhat Pirates once, you identified them. You know more then you're letting on."

Ace shook his head, "Common sense. That guy was wearing a straw hat. Strawhat Pirates. There's a connection."

"The look on your face when you saw them." Marty said. "You looked relieved."

"Marty," Harriet said, looking over at the older man. "What are you going on about?"

"And your tattoo," Marty said. "You weren't participating in the discussion today. Nathan, could you draw the Jolly Roger of the Whitebeards that Ben showed us?"

Nathan looked confused as Ace paled, but grabbed a pen from his pocket and a napkin, sketching the Jolly Roger. Ace's eyes went wide, the whites of them showing. Georgia looked at him curiously, as Nathan finished his sketch and turned it around. "This isn't really accurate, but that's kinda what it looked like. It was purple too. Are you alright?"

Ace pressed a hand over his face and let out a long sigh. "What are you asking?" He asked Marty.

"Are you from that world?" Everyone at the table started at the question, and Ace nodded, not removing his hand.

"Yeah. You're right." He muttered, finally pulling his hand away and looking at them. "When did you figure it out?"

"I've had my suspicions from the start," He said. "You introduced yourself to me as a former pirate. And when Andrew mentioned pirates…" he trailed off, not needing to explain anything else. Everyone was looking at Ace, confused, unbelieving, incredulity. "You're a pirate from the world we're trying to learn about. Why did you keep it a secret?"

"Because I'm not in the mood to become a science project," Ace said. "Look, I've read the books and watched the movies. I've only been here three years, but I know what you're like. You guys aren't that different from the people back home."

"You mean… You're from that world?" Nathan asked, staring at the young man. "That's kinda hard to believe. Prove it."

"The people in the recording," Ace said. "I know them. The guy with the straw hat is Straw Hat Luffy. My little brother. The fishman we saw on the first day. His name is Jimbei, and he's a friend of mine." HE leaned back, running a hand through his hair. "The green haired man's name is Zoro, the orange haired girl is Nami, and the long nose guy is Usopp. I know two more who weren't seen in the video. Sanji and Chopper."

"That is quite the imagination," Georgia said, looking amused.

"And you know the people with the strange abilities?" They all nodded. "Devil Fruit powers. They give these abilities in exchange for being able to swim."

"You can't swim," Marty said.

"That's right."

"So you have one of those abilities?"

Ace didn't answer verbally, but pointed at the unlit candle in the middle of the table. As soon as everyone's eyes were on it, it flared to life. Nathan jumped back, falling out of the booth. Ace laughed as he picked himself up. "So… You're really… from that world?"

"Yeah. Remember the first day when he showed us the bead?"

"No."

"The red circle?"

"Sorta."

Ace shook his head in annoyance. "I fell out of my chair."

"Oh yeah!"

Ace glared, but kept talking. "That was mine."

Harriet jerked up, "He was talking about a body coming through. And a lot of blood. You don't look dead."

Ace laughed, "Well, it certainly felt like I was dead. Hurt like a bitch." He stood and lifted the hem of his shirt, revealing his scar to the three people who hadn't seen it yet. He sat back down after he heard the gasps. "Look, I really don't want those government cronies to find out. I never intended for you to find out either. I was just waiting for the expedition through the window, and I would ditch you guys."

"But you're so good at physics!" Nathan exclaimed. "How the hell are you from that primitive world?"

"It's not primitive," Ace snapped. "We just have different technology. For example, we're more advanced in biology and biotechnology than rocket science or aerospace engineering."

"What about the giants?" Harriet asked.

"They're harmless enough. Just don't piss them off. Same with people here."

"Level of technology?" Nathan demanded.

"We have electricity."

"How similar are the two worlds."

"In terms of politics, they're almost identical." Ace said. He relaxed a bit, picking up his fork. "We have a World Government, which controls the Navy. We don't have any land soldiers, considering there's no landmass bigger than Long Island. We have upper, middle, and lower class. Kings, Queens, Royal families of different kingdoms, which are identical to countries here." He shrugged, "The bad guys, the pirates."

"Which you are," Georgia said.

Ace nodded, "Although, the crew I'm from isn't really one to pillage. Pops is one of the Four Emperors, which means he has a lot of land under his protection. We don't fight unless we're provoked."

"So why do you sail under a pirate flag? Wouldn't it be easier to just be adventurers or something?" Harriet asked.

Ace shook his head, "I hate the government. I wouldn't work with them. And they hate people being free."

"So the entire world is a prison?"

"Not really," Ace said. "It's more like they hate people who do whatever they want. I was raised by mountain bandits. I never really got used to following the laws."

"Mountain bandits?" Marty said bluntly.

"Dadan," Ace replied. "And she owed Gramps for not turning her in. She raised me from infancy, and Luffy arrived when he was seven. You've seen the picture."

"What else os different about your world?" Georgia asked. "You lit that candle."

"My Devil Fruit power," Ace said. He held out his hand and let a flame start dancing across his palm. "Flame Flame Fruit. Logia type."

"And that means…?"

"I'm made of it. Projectiles, blades, fists; nothing hurts me. Unless they know Haki."

"What's that?"

"Too hard to explain," Ace said. "Call it a sixth sense. People here have it too, but they're layed off as crazy. People who claim to be psychic might have natural observation Haki. We know more about the human mind, so we know of its existence."

"Do you have it?"

"I can use it a bit," Ace said. "But I'm not naturally skilled. It took a while to develop what I've got now."

Nathan reached out, waving a hand over Ace's fire. He jerked back with a curse, grabbing an ice cube from his drink and placed it on his new burn. "Sorry," Ace said, lowering his hand. The flame vanished.

Marty smiled at Ace, "Well, that solves the mystery of Ace. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot."

Ace offered up a half smile, "Well, you're the first people I've told. Well, people native to this world anyway. My real name is Portgas D. Ace."

Nathan laughed, "Wow. This entire time, we were trying to figure out the other world. Why didn't you just come forward?"

"I hate the government," Ace said. "They don't know I'm from that world. At least, I don't think they do. But they forced me into helping because they think I'm an illegal immigrant."

"Why do you hate the government so much?" Harriet questioned. "I know you're a pirate and all, but…"

"The World Government is governed by another group of people. The Celestial Dragons. If I let myself be ruled by the government, I let myself be ruled by the people who killed my brother." He grimaced. "And… There are a lot of reasons."

Marty looked over at the rest of the group. "I will keep your secret, Ace. Will you guys?"

"Yes." Harriet said. "I will. You seem like an interesting guy, Ace. I still want to hear more about your world."

Georgia and Nathan nodded as well. "I want to see what you can do with that ability of yours."

"I'm a little rusty," Ace said, "I haven't used it in three years."

"You can trust us, Ace." Marty said. "It's hard not to bond over top secret government projects."

"I just want to get home," Ace admitted.

"We'll help you get there." Marty promised. "Now, what did Conrad want for dinner? We should order it now."

* * *

_"Well, this is interesting..."_

* * *

**By the way... I'm having a bit of writers block with Somewhere Else and Back Again. If you've read that and have ideas, review or PM them to me. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Why did I do it? Ace asked himself that night. He lay on his bed, the sounds of Conrad eating the only noise in the apartment. Why did I tell them?

_Because you trust them?_

Shut up. Ace told the small voice, shoving it to the back of his mind.

_You started trusting Marco not long after you were taken aboard the ship._

Ace groaned, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. The small voice in his head wasn't going away. But even if he tried to deny it, he couldn't ignore it for much longer. Ace was a stubborn man, spending a hundred days aboard the Moby Dick before joining the crew, despite him becoming close to the actual crewmembers long before that.

"Are you okay?" Conrad called from the kitchen.

"You sound so concerned," Ace said.

"You're being melodramatic," Conrad said, and Ace could picture him shrugging. "Like a teenage girl who was turned down for prom or something."

"I'm not a teenage girl," Ace said.

"Coulda fooled me."

"Be quiet."

Conrad hummed, and started eating again. Ace went back to staring at the ceiling and arguing with himself. He tried not to form any bonds here, not feeling all that welcome, despite the people he met. Dan was grandfatherly, but distant. With Ace's new job, he hadn't seen the man outside of class time and the few minutes he took to drop off marked tests and labs. Duncan was interesting, but Ace had a hard time picturing them as friends in the distant future. He was there for convenience, to keep Ace from getting bored and drinking together occasionally. Tracy provided him coffee and tried to get gossip from him. That was the extent of their relationship.

He tried picturing Marco and Duncan standing next to each other, and laughed out loud, prompting Conrad to ask if he was alright again. Ace ignored him, as the images started blurring together in his minds eye and he saw the Whitebeard Crew. He stopped laughing, remembering his friends. The people who had earned his trust. Those who knew what he was and didn't care. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face into his pillow. It was flat, and despite using it for the past two years, still felt unnatural.

A figure appeared in the doorway, and Ace looked up to see Sabo. Then he blinked a few times and realized it was Conrad. His hair had grown since the first day they met, and his natural colour had come through. "Ace, you've seemed on edge since you got back. Are you sure you're okay? You might be going crazy."

"I went crazy a long time ago," Ace said. He sat up, waving his hand dismissively. "I've just been trying to work something out."

Conrad nodded, turning back and leaving the doorway. Ace fell back on the bed, still mulling over his decision to tell them everything. He never meant to. He was scrambling for an excuse when the words came out. He was going to call them crazy for believing something like that.

He did that a lot. He acted without thinking. That's what got him into this situation in the first place. The TV started blaring and Ace gave up thinking, standing and joining Conrad on the couch.

* * *

"ACE!" Duncan shouted, as he caught sight of the tired individual. Ace waved tiredly, grinning lightly.

"Yo."

Duncan held out the small folded card Roger had given him, "Look, that guy really wants to talk to you."

Ace took the card with a sigh, and glanced down at the numbers again. "Well, I don't want to talk to him."

"He's been bugging me every time I go to Binks!" Duncan huffed. "Just talk to him and get him to stop bugging me. I don't know who he is and it's starting to freak me out."

Ace shook his head, shoving the card in his pocket. "I don't have anything to say to him. If he bugs you again, tell him Garp kept his word. That should shut him up. Apart from that, I really don't care what he says."

"Who's Garp? And you have a connection to him? The people there call him the King of the Pirates. It's strange."

"Well, he was named that before his execution," Ace muttered, and sighed. "Just tell him that I don't want to talk to him."

"All you guys say the strangest things." Ace glared at him and Duncan raised his hands slightly in surrender. "Alright," Duncan said, looking skeptical. "But if that doesn't work, I'm telling him where you live."

"You do that and I'll burn your house down." Ace said.

Duncan laughed, but it faded when he saw Ace's expression. "You're serious?"

"You saw that fight." Duncan snapped his mouth shut, and nearby a bell began ringing. Ace turned to the old clock tower on the university campus and swore as he saw the time. "Shit, I'm going to be late. I'm serious about that threat though." Duncan looked scared as Ace dashed off, determined to not be late for another English class. His professor was already on his back about being late several times.

He made it, earning a smile from his professor when he was in his seat. "Glad you could make it on time."

The others in the small class laughed, as Ace looked down at his desk. He hated feeling embarrassed about something so trifling, especially when he used to deal with life threatening situations.

"Alright, I'm assigning a new assignment today. It's a creative writing assignment. I want you to choose someone you look up to and describe them." She turned to the board and began writing. "It can be anything. A news article, a short story, a journal entry. But I want it to be about what inspired you to look up to them." She turned back to the class, the list of options written on the front board. "Do any of you have anyone in mind?"

Several people called out names of writers, singers, and other famous people. Or at least people he assumed were famous. He never watched the news, not wanting to immerse himself in this world too much. When his professor looked at him expectantly, he shook his head. "I still need to think."

"It shouldn't be that hard to think of someone you look up to. Are you embarrassed? If that's the case, then don't be. No one will laugh."

"I don't think you've heard his name before."

"Is he someone from your personal life? Because that's fine too."

"…Edward Newgate." Ace said after a moment's hesitation.

She nodded, "What did he do to make you look up to him?"

Ace snorted, "Put up with me constantly trying to kill him?"

She laughed as well, "That sounds like an interesting story."

Ace shrugged, and his professor went back to explaining the project. He started dozing off, and was woken when she slammed a ruler onto his desk. He jerked, sparks flying from his fingertips as his chair toppled backwards. He jumped off the chair, flipping and landing on his feet. "What the hell was that?!"

She raised an eyebrow, and Ace slowly stood out of his position. He looked around, noting the empty room. Then he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Thank you for joining me in the land of the awake, Mr. Portgas."

"Sorry. Narcolepsy."

She sighed and shook her head, "It's a good thing you're a good student, Ace. Not many people are willing to buy that excuse."

"Well, I do have it." Ace said. He grabbed his bag and shouldered it. "Sorry about that."

"It's due in two weeks," She said in response, pointing at the door. "Make sure it's in on time. I look forward to hearing about Mr. Newgate."

Ace smiled, and left. He ran into Dan on his way out, who looked concerned. "Ace, have you been messing around in the underground?"

Ace frowned, "No. I work with the government, remember?"

"Yes, but… there were some strange men asking about you today. They interrupted my class."

His frown deepened at Dan's words. "Who?"

"I don't know." Dan replied, looking around the hallway. "But be careful, Ace. I don't know what you've been up to, and even if you are part of some gang or underground movement, I don't want you getting hurt."

Ace put a hand on Dan's shoulder as the man started biting his lip. "Dan. I can assure you, I'm not part of a gang. I don't know why anyone would want to tail me like that, but I can take care of myself. I promise."

Dan didn't look satisfied, but nodded. "Take care of yourself, and don't come to class for a while. I can take care of it on my own. If I need your help, I'll call you."

"Dan," Ace started to protest, but Dan held up a hand.

"Please don't argue. I'll still count your hours and you'll get pay. I don't want to see you getting hurt."

Ace gave up. "Alright. I'll lay low for a while."

"Thank you."

* * *

Tracy mentioned them too, as Ace sat down in the coffee shop and started spreading his papers on the table. She sat across from him and chatted aimlessly as Ace started scribbling down ideas about his English project. When she mentioned how common guys in suits were on campus, he froze and glanced up sharply.

"What was that?"

"Well, it's almost like there's some kind of conspiracy going on. I mean, there's a lot going on because of those stolen chemicals, but it's been so long since then. I though the police gave it up. Anyway, I think there's someone in the school in a gang or something." She picked up Ace's drink and sipped at it. "Do you know anything about it?"

"How the hell should I know?" Ace asked, grabbing his drink back. "Look, I'm busy."

"And a mystery." Tracy said, leaning forward on her elbows. "I mean, the last time I saw you, you stole my keys, heated them up somehow, and vanished in front of my eyes. That spiked my curiosity."

Ace shook his head as Tracy swiped his cup back and started drinking again. He turned back to the papers in front of him, deciding to do a journal of the days before he joined the crew. He wouldn't be able to do all hundred days, but he could choose specific days to write about.

"That looks boring."

"It's an English project."

"That sounds boring."

"Well of course it sounds boring," Ace sighed. "It's a creative project."

"That doesn't sound as boring."

"Just be quiet and let me work."

"You sound boring."

Ace raised an eyebrow and turned back to his work. "And you owe me another coffee."

"No way," Tracy laughed. "You need to guard your stuff better."

Ace stared at Tracy for a few seconds, and then started packing up his stuff. He needed to see if Conrad was alright, despite surviving on his own for the few weeks he had been living with Ace. He had made himself at home, and with two men who didn't clean up after themselves the apartment had gotten pretty messy. Marty had constantly visited to keep an eye on Conrad's healing wound, and had to remind them to clean up. He was also due to show up tonight.

"I'll see you later," He said. Tracy waved as he left the shop.

It was raining out, and Ace darted from one awning to the next. He was almost at the street, crossing the parking lot, when he was stopped. A man, at least a head taller than Ace and thick limbs stepped out from behind a truck and blocked his way.

Ace stopped as he drew closer and the stranger didn't move. "Excuse me," Ace said politely, looking around him. "I need to get past."

The stranger didn't say anything but he shifted slightly, the hood obscuring his face falling lower. Any other person would have thought he was just taking a step forward, but Ace had seen that move before. He leaned back as a fist stopped where his head used to be, moving almost too fast for the untrained eye to follow. Ace arched his back, stabilizing his hands on the gravel before kicking his feet up and landing one of his boots in the stranger's face. The hood fell back, revealing a thick face with fierce sideburns. His eyes were clenched shut as Ace finished his flip, pulling his foot away and crouching in a defensive position.

"They didn't tell me you could fight," He growled, glaring at Ace.

Ace just raised an eyebrow, "And why are you attacking me? That's not the best idea."

"'Cause you've got our brat," The stranger said, dragging a hand across his face to remove the mud from Ace's boot. "An' we want 'im back."

"Your brat? I haven't kidnapped anyone lately. "The stranger didn't seem to like the answer, so he lunged forward again. Ace saw it coming, and stepped to the side, watching the big man sprawl out on the gravel. "You can try to fight me, but I assure you, you're not going to land a hit."

"Cocky brat."

"Experienced brat."

"Shut up!" He lunged again, and Ace easily jumped over him, planting a foot on his head and using him as leverage to jump onto the roof of the truck. "We know you have him. We've had a tail on you for a week."

"A tail?" Ace repeated. "You've had someone following me?"

"That's right. I know about your house guest. We also know you're crazy."

Ace snorted, "I've been called that a lot. Ain't going to get a reaction from that insult." He lowered himself so he was sitting on the edge of the truck, his feet dangling into the bed. The stranger struggled to his feet, narrowing his eyes at Ace. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife.

"Come down here and fight me."

"You want to fight me with that?" Ace laughed. "Wow. You guys are really unprepared. You need to tail a person for longer than a week to find out their abilities and weaknesses."

"I'm strong. I can take you." The stranger said. "Our guy overheard you last night in the restaurant, talking to your friends about secret government business and science fiction shit. You're the government's lackey, so anyone would do."

"You didn't know I could fight," Ace pointed out. "And I'm not a lackey for the government."

"Bullshit."

"I'm not on their side."

"I don't care what side you're on. I just need to finish my job."

"Of getting Conrad back? Because you're doing a wonderful job right now. The government lackey is kicking your ass. Well, I suppose it would be your face, but there's not much of a difference on you."

The stranger growled, leaping up onto the truck's bed with surprising quickness and grabbing one of Ace's feet. Startled, Ace was thrown from the truck and landed hard on the ground. "How's that?" He asked mockingly, jumping down and slamming a foot onto Ace's chest.

Ace grabbed his ankle, sending a searing heat through to his palms and pressing them flat against the stranger's skin. He yelped and stumbled back, grabbing his burnt leg. "Don't mess with me."

"I was told you had some strange pyromaniac stuff," He said, wincing. "But it's raining."

"Rain doesn't really affect what I can do with fire," Ace shrugged. He lifted one of his hands, holding it beside his face. "I took out three of your guys a couple months back. I'm sure they're the ones who told you, right?"

"They said you had a really strange gun."

"I don't carry a gun. Just a dagger, which I haven't seen in over three years." Ace lit his hand, letting the flame cast shadows over his face. "Conrad is under my protection right now. I suggest you guys back off and find someone else to do your dirty work. I won't hesitate to attack."

"Is this what the secret government shit was about?"

"No. This is me."

"You don't look like a killer," The stranger said.

"My looks haven't stopped me before," Ace said, his gaze darkening. He took a step forward, his hand still ablaze and the flame travelling up his arm. It hissed as the raindrops hit his skin, but the flame never faltered. "Should I send that message to them using you? I'm told being burned to death is really unpleasant."

The stranger looked fearful and took a step back. "You can't fool me with your shit."

"This is fire. Not shit."

"You know what I mean," He snapped. "Your tricks can't hurt me."

Ace raised an eyebrow. "I think I will send you guys a message. If you don't die, tell them that I'm not letting you have Conrad. If you do, I think they'll realize who did it." The flames vanished, and he held out both hands and focused. Small, glowing balls of light formed, streaming from his hands and floated around the two of them. The stranger laughed, "Threatening me with pretty lights?"

Ace grinned maniacally, as the small orbs suddenly darted from the main group and shot towards every vehicle in the parking lot. Finding their exhaust pipes or gas tanks, Ace clenched his hands together and let the orbs explode. The stranger started around him with an expression of absolute horror.

Time seemed to slow for Ace, and he leapt onto the nearest car and launched himself up. The explosion happened then, the force sending him even further than he would have jumped. He landed twenty meters away, standing and turning to watch the fireworks.

People started screaming then, as they realized what was going on. "SOMEONE CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!"

"MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?"

Ace backed up, allowing the crowd of people to swarm around him. He made his way slowly to the back of the forming crowd, quickly crossing the street and entering the apartment building. His landlord was at the front window, his mouth agape and eyes wide. "Did you see that?" He asked, as Ace came through the doors.

"Well, considering it was across the street, it was kinda hard to miss." Ace replied.

"What happened?"

"Maybe an arsonist. Or someone wanted to have fun and fucked up," Ace said, shrugging. The landlord kept staring out the window and Ace climbed the stairs to his floor. Pushing his door open, he noted Marty and Conrad staring out the window. "Hi guys."

Marty looked over, nodding in greeting. "Did you see what happened outside?"

"I attend that university…" Ace said, tailing off as Marty nodded, looking slightly sheepish.

"Sorry."

"Conrad, I saw a guy a few minutes ago. Top of his head was bald, but had big ass sideburns." Ace drew his fingers down his face, "Know him?"

Conrad winced, "Yeah… What did he say?"

"They wanted you back. Said that they've been tailing me and know you're with me."

"Shit," Conrad groaned. "If you saw him a few minutes ago, then wouldn't he have seen you come here?"

"He has more to think about right now," Ace said, pointing to the window.

Marty started coughing, "That was you?!"

Ace smiled, shrugging. Marty shook his head disapprovingly. "I know you are a pirate, but I've never seen you pull stunts like that. Was anyone innocent hurt?"

Ace shook his head and grabbed a stack of papers from his desk and handed them to Marty. "I can't make Friday's meeting. Can you give hand these in for me?"

"You're thinking ahead?" Marty asked, feigning shock. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I've heard that one too many times," Ace sighed. "But yes. I don't need a reason for them to bug me. Since that gang guy attacked me, I need to lay low. Dan even told me not to come to class, and he's pretty adamant about tardiness. And, I was thinking about meeting up with someone, setting some facts straight."

"An ex?" Conrad asked.

Ace shook his head. "No, but it is personal business. Anyway, call me if we talk about anything important, alright?"

Marty nodded, turning to Conrad. "Your arm is completely healed, but the bone is still weak. Keep taking it easy, alright? And read a few books instead of watching TV all the time. Learn something, since you're not going to school." Conrad stuck out his tongue, and Marty shook his head. "I'll call you if anything important happens."

"Thanks," Ace said, closing the door behind Marty as he left. "I do have books, Conrad, if you want them."

"You're not serious, right?"

"Trust your doctor," Ace said, shrugging. "And I suggest staying in the apartment for a while. Don't go out for a while, alright?"

Conrad groaned, "This place is so small!"

"Do you want to get caught? I think spending a few days inside is better than facing whatever your bass wants to do with you." Ace crossed his arms as Conrad cast his eyes downward and furrowed his brows. "Being cooped up isn't fun, but it's worth it when those guys are after you."

Conrad sighed and nodded, "I guess you're right."

"Don't have to like it, buddy. Just endure it. I spent one hundred days aboard a ship with people I didn't want to be around. You can spend a week here."

Conrad flopped down on the couch, "Fine. So who're you gonna talk to? If it's important enough to miss top secret government meetings, it's gotta be big."

"My father," Ace said. "My biological father."

Conrad looked over, crossing his hands behind his head. "Didn't you say you were from another world?"

"I did. And I thought he was dead. Apparently not." Ace copied Conrad, crossing his arms and putting his feet up on the table. "He's been bugging a friend of mine, and I want him to stop. I never actually planned to talk to him, but… I don't know. I feel like I need to see him again. Get some information. How the hell did he get here? Do you know a way to get back? Stop bugging Duncan. I never want to see you again. Things like that."

"Go back?"

"Yeah. To my own world. I left people there, and I really want to see them again."

Conrad paused, and then spoke. "… If you do find a way back… Could you bring me with you?"

"You want to come with me?" Ace asked, looking surprised.

"It's probably safer there than it is here, especially with the boss after me. He would never be able to find me in another world." Conrad explained. His fingers twisted nervously through his hair as he stared up at the stained ceiling. "I could stop worrying."

"There's no television, or computers, or phones," Ace warned.

"I'd be willing to give that up," Conrad said. "I don't want to be involved with them anymore."

Ace smiled at the teenager. "Alright then. If I find a way home, I'll take you with me. But I'm not promising anything yet. I still have no idea how to get through that stupid window safely."

"Window?" Conrad questioned.

"Can't tell you. Top secret government shit."

"Ah."

They fell silent, Conrad turning on the TV and Ace dragging his bag over and pulling out his English assignment.

"Ace," Conrad started.

"Yeah?"

"… Thanks…"

The word was barely a whisper, but it made Ace smile. Being a pirate, he wasn't used to praise. I will help him, Ace promised himself. He trusted the kid, and it was difficult to earn Ace's trust. Many people here had earned it, and that fact alone surprised him. He had tried so hard not to make any lasting friendships, not to bond with others. He didn't want to become this attached to something he considered temporary.


	10. Chapter 10

**Free time makes me happy. But I have to go back to work tomorrow. And then I have to work next weekend. Sorry for the shorter chapter. A lot happens to make up for the size. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, I didn' think I'd see ya back 'ere," Kepper said, as Ace walked through the doors and into the empty bar.

"I need to talk to Roger."

Kepper laughed. "Well, considerin' ya tried to kill 'im, I don think 'e wants ta talk ta ya."

"He's the one who said it first. I just want to straighten some things out." Ace said. He sat down and rested his elbow on the counter. "He's been bugging Duncan."

"Yer whiny friend?"

"Yeah. Him. So I just want to tell him to back off."

"He ain't here right now," Kepper said, looking around the empty room.

"Well, it's almost two. Last time I met him here it was about that. I figured I'd wait until he showed up." Ace said.

"Ya sure 'e's showin' up today?" Kepper asked.

Ace shrugged, "Who knows. I really don't want to talk to him. I told Duncan to give him a message, and was going to leave it at that."

"How old is ya?" Kepper asked suddenly, looking interested.

"Twenty three. Why?"

"Cause ya seem ta have a personal vendetta against 'im. Roger was executed an' came over twenny five years ago. Ya never met 'im." Kepper explained. "An' he knows who you are, but won't tell none of us."

"He hasn't told you?" Ace asked, surprised.

"That's right. So, how ares the two of ya connected?"

"That's for Ace to tell. It's his secret." A new voice said, and Ace nearly toppled off his chair when he heard Roger speak. He turned to the door, and Roger stood there. The door was open, and the bell was held in his hand, preventing it from ringing and alerting them to his presence. A few others Ace didn't recognize stood behind him. "Good afternoon, Kepper." He turned to his friends, "I'll join you in a bit. I think this young man wants to talk to me."

Ace stood up, waiting until Rogers three friends passed him before walking forward. He passed Roger and stepped outside, the man following him. Ace led Roger to the secluded alley beside the bar. "Stop harassing Duncan," Ace said simply, crossing his arms.

"Well, it did make you come and talk to me."

"I didn't want to talk," Ace said sharply. "If I had wanted to, I would have. I'm doing this as a favour to Duncan."

"Ace," Roger said, and the younger turned his head away sharply. "You're my son. It's natural for a parent to want to see their child. Especially when I have never met you before."

Ace gritted his teeth. Roger was starting to sound like Whitebeard. "Well you saw me."

"Yes," Roger agreed. "I did see you. But I want to get to know you. Is that wrong? Or are you going to be stubborn?"

"You don't have the right to say that," Ace snapped, meeting Roger's gaze. "It's because of you that I had to hide who I was. It's because of you that my mother–" Ace cut himself off, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists.

"You said that Rouge died to protect you," Roger said. "Do you blame yourself for that? Or do you blame me for helping bring you into this world? If you had never been born, then she wouldn't have died. Am I right?" His voice was dark, and Ace dug his nails into his skin.

"So in the end, it leads back to your actions," Ace growled darkly.

Roger sighed. And then he started moving. Ace barely had time to react before a hand circled itself around his throat and slammed him into the wall. He coughed as the air was forced from his lungs, and his hands scrambled against the one that held him in place.

"I don't blame you for Rouge's death. She chose it herself."

"But it was because of me that she had to choose it," Ace shouted. "And it's because of you that I was born. You have no idea what she did. You weren't there."

"So you're blaming me again?" Roger demanded. "Because I was there. Because I wasn't there. I turned myself in to protect you two. I didn't want the Marines to trace me back to her."

Ace laughed harshly. "They did. They killed all the children born ten months after your capture."

Roger looked taken aback. "… What?"

"The Marines killed over thirty babies, trying to make sure your bloodline wasn't continued." Ace said. He lowered his hands, resting them against the wall. Roger's hand went limp as well. "You want to know how I survived? Her willpower. I was born over a year after your execution. She used up all her strength to hold in her child, and died after I was born from exhaustion."

Roger didn't say anything, staring at the wall above Ace's head and shaking his head. Eventually, he sat down on the dirt covered pavement and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How did they find me there?"

"Hell if I know," Ace answered, leaning against the wall and rubbing his neck. "Garp found me."

Roger offered up a half smile, "At least you're alright. Tell me, what was your childhood like?"

Ace blinked, and then shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

"It does matter, Ace." Roger insisted. "You are my son. I care about you. My entire time here, I worried about my family. I worried about Rouge, and how she was holding up on her own. I worried about the child I had never met. I always imagined a happy kid, playing on a ship, or on the beach." He laughed. "And now I have the chance to meet that child, although you can hardly be considered that anymore."

"… It was alright," Ace said, after a moment's silence. "It… I had brothers to spend it with. Garp's biological grandkid, and my best friend." He smiled ruefully. It was hard seeing Roger this way. His entire childhood was spent hating this man, and now he was in front of him. Just talking. No fighting, no cursing. Just simple talking. He was different than what Ace had previously imagined. Garp always talked about the bad, the pirates he met always talked about the bad. He had never met someone who knew this side of Roger.

"You look like her, you know." Roger said, bringing Ace back to reality.

"I know," Ace said. "That's what Gramps always said."

"Do you know what she looks like?"

Ace shook his head, and Roger fished out his wallet. He opened it and handed it over to Ace, who stared at the picture tucked inside. It was old, the corners starting to tear, the white edge turned yellow, water stains covering the edges. But the woman in the picture was one of the most beautiful people Ace had ever seen. Honey coloured hair reached her waist, and grey eyes sparkled with laughter. Freckles covered her nose and cheeks. The corners of her lips crinkled slightly as she smiled. Ace had both of those traits.

His grip tightened, and Roger stared at Ace as he was mesmerized by the photograph. "She would have been proud of you, Ace." Roger said. He could see Ace's eyes turn glassy, and he got to his feet. Holding out a hand, he pulled Ace to his feet, and he turned away to blink away the tears. "Keep the picture," Roger said. "I have more."

Ace nodded, carefully removing the old photo from the plastic cover. He handed back Roger's wallet, and cradled the picture carefully. "Thanks," Ace said quietly, and Roger smiled.

"I want to talk to you again," Roger said. "If you want to, that is."

Ace opened his mouth to retort, but Roger turned his back to him and left the alley, entering the bar and not saying another word to Ace. Once he was gone, Ace allowed the tears he had been trying to hold in fall, as he looked at the picture of his mother again. Then he composed himself, tucked the picture carefully into the breast pocket of his shirt, and started walking back to his apartment.

* * *

"Roger," Kepper greeted, as the large man sat down at the counter. "Wat did the brat want?"

"Nothing. I wanted something from him." Roger replied. "I'll take my usual."

"Did ya get what ya wanted then?" Kepper asked. "I 'ope ya didn' 'urt 'im too much. 'e's a good kid."

"He is a good kid," Roger agreed, as Kepper placed a frothing mug in front of him. "And I did get what I wanted. And a bit more too."

His buddy to the left looked over, "Why are you so obsessed with him? He's a pirate brat from a different era."

"If he wants to tell you, he will tell you," Roger said. "Until then, you can wait."

He pulled out his wallet, intending to pay Kepper for his drink. But when he opened it, he was met with the dark brown leather and no green money. He stared at it for a few seconds, as another one of his friends peered into the wallet and laughed.

"Getting forgetful in your old age, Roger?"

"I clearly remember going to the bank this morning," Roger said. "It was that cheeky brat. How the hell did Newgate put up with him?"

Kepper raised an eyebrow, "Ace steal your money? Wow. I underestimated 'im."

Roger ran a hand over his face, "It wasn't that. I was just careless." But then he laughed, "Oh well. Just charge the drink to my tab."

"You're starting to scare me, Roger," His friend said. "I've never seen you this concerned about a person before. What's he got that's different from the rest of us? I know you'd never let me take your money and get away with it."

"Like I said," Roger replied simply. "When he's ready to tell, you'll know."

* * *

Ace reached his apartment, kicking open the door and startling Conrad. "I see you've taken to the idea of books."

"Shut up," Conrad said, gripping it tighter. "The power went out and I can't figure out how to reconnect the cable. I think it's fried. So how did the meeting with daddy go?"

Ace shrugged offhandedly and knelt behind the TV, pulling out the mess of cords and started untangling them. "Better than I expected." He found the cable and pulled it out, making a face at the blackened plastic covering the wires. "You're right about it being fried."

"Can you fix it?" Conrad asked.

"Me? No. I'll need to get the landlord to do that."

"How long's it gonna take?"

"A while," Ace said, shoving the twisted pile of wires back behind the TV and standing. Conrad scowled and buried his nose back into the book as Ace pulled a wad of cash from his pocket and tossed it on the table.

"Where'd you get that?" Conrad asked.

"I told you the meeting went better than I expected."

"He gave you money? Like for child support or whatever?"

"Not gave…" Ace said, trailing off.

Conrad laughed, turning a page in his book. "So you stole it."

"Basically."

Conrad paused for a few seconds. "I wonder what an ordinary person would think if they overheard our conversations."

Ace started laughing, shaking his head. "Who knows? Now be quiet for a minute, this phone sucks and I need to call the landlord." He picked up the phone.

Conrad huffed and lifted his book again. "Oh, and that doctor Marty guy called, said to call you back as soon as possible. I have his number here. Said something about a person coming through the window, whatever that means. He was freaking out."

Ace dropped the phone, his hand going limp and falling to his side. "What? Did he say anything else?"

Conrad shook his head, "Nah."

"I'm heading to the lab," Ace said frantically, grabbing his boots and pulling them on. "Stay here."

Conrad lifted a hand lazily as Ace sprinted out the door, not bothering to close it all the way. He jumped over the indoor balcony, surprising his landlord on his way out. He sprinted down the road, not bothering to hide his speed as she skidded around corners and darted through alleys. He arrived in ten minutes, panting, and burst through the door. Not bothering to sign in with the receptionist, he threw open the door and ran down the steps, bursting into the main lab. Andrew and Ben shot up at the intrusion, relaxing when they realized it was Ace.

"What's going on? I got Marty's call."

Nathan answered, "We opened the window, hoping to get more signals from the crawler. We opened over water, so we figured there would be no issues."

"Someone came through?" Ace demanded.

"A ship came by," Ben said. "We explained it earlier, that the window is two way. And objects are able to pass through. In theory, people are too, but the window isn't stable enough for that yet. The ship hit the window, and a person came through."

Ace gaped at Ben and Andrew, and then turned his gaze to the far wall. Black scorch marks covered the circle. "What happened to them?"

"They're alive," Marty said. "Unconscious, but alive. We're keeping him in another room."

"What about the window?" Ace asked, gesturing to the blackened wall.

"Fixable," Andrew answered.

Ace turned to Marty, "Conrad said that you seemed frantic."

"I asked him to get you to call me," Marty said.

"I know, but the idea a person came through." He narrowed his eyes slightly, and Marty gave an even slighter nod. "Can I see him?" He directed his question to Ben, who was hovering over Andrew and the generators.

"Come with me," Marty said. Ace followed Marty out of the room. Once they were in the hallway and out of earshot, Marty sighed. "Maybe you can help me." He walked down a few doors, opening one that had a lock on the outside. "I don't know if a door like this will hold him, going by what you've told me." He flicked the lock and opened the door, turning on the light and stepping in.

Ace gasped when he saw who was lying out on the cot, stumbling back a few steps. "It's…"

Marty looked at Ace over his shoulder, "Do you know him?"

"Yeah. He's a friend of my brother's. His name is Sanji. And you're right about that door not being able to hold him. Back home, he's part of the Monster Trio." Ace said. He stepped forward again, examining the blond.

"That sounds terrifying," Marty said, looking over at the man.

"Shit," Ace muttered. "Luffy's going to be pissed. He doesn't take it well when his friends are in danger."

"Your brother is friends with this man?"

"My brother is part of the Monster Trio too," Ace said simply. "And that green haired man from the videos. Zoro."

Marty shook his head, "So he trusts you."

"I don't know him very well," Ace admitted. "And he probably thinks I'm dead. When he wakes up, he's not going to be happy."

Marty shuttered slightly. "Any way we can keep him subdued?"

Ace grimaced, "I don't know. I've never seen him fight."

"Great," Marty muttered, running a hand through his hair and sighing. "I know you're secretive and reluctant to do so, but you should talk to Ben and Andrew. Tell them, and explain the situation. Clear things up. It would make things a lot easier, and maybe they can help you."

"And become an experiment?" Ace asked.

"No," Marty said. "An asset. I've seen you look at us like we're idiots, but won't say a word. If I'm being honest, it's driving me insane."

"I'm sorry," Ace sighed. "But I don't know. I'm having a hard time right now, with more people finding out who I am and where I'm from. If that information falls into the wrong hands… That guy who wanted Conrad saw me use my abilities. I was being stupid and didn't think about the consequences."

"So then tell them and then have their support. We've worked with them for months, and they seem to trust us." Marty pointed out.

"Well, if we blab we're going to jail for the rest of our life." Ace shot back. "They trust that we know what will happen if we talk." Sanji groaned lightly at Ace's shout, and Marty grabbed the small medical kit from a side table. Ace watched as he drew out a wrapped needle, uncapped it and pressed it to the crook of Sanji's arm. "What are you doing?"

"Sedatives," Marty answered. "We want to keep him unconscious, and if he's as dangerous as you say, we need to keep him out of it."

Ace watched as Sanji's body relaxed and his breathing slowed. "It's hard seeing a friend like this. I hope Luffy doesn't go too insane. I… I'll think about telling them too, and hopefully we can stabilize the window and I can go home."

Marty didn't respond, leading Ace out of the room. Andrew was still hovering over the generator, but Ace realised it was the second one, and the first one was back on the wall. "How is the repair work coming?" Marty asked.

"Better than we expected," Ben answered. "We're going to finish this one, and then try firing it up. We're not sure what happened when that guy came through, so we're going to be careful. It disrupted the balance, and we're not actually sure what will happen when we fire it up."

"Actually," Andrew interrupted, "We're not firing it up today. All of you can leave. I need to recalibrate and do some test runs first."

Mary raised an eyebrow at Ace, nodding at him, and Ace shook his head.

"But we still need someone to stay and watch over the other worlder." Andrew continued.

Everyone started shaking their heads. "I'll do it if you stop by my apartment and check on Conrad," Ace said to Marty, who nodded.

"Thanks, Ace," Andrew said, sounding relieved. "It will only be until more security arrives. They have to go through protocol and get caught up on the situation before they can enter this part of the building. Just keep him sedated, and you'll be fine."

Ace nodded, following everyone out of the door but turning the opposite way once they were in the hall. He entered the small room Sanji was in and dragged over a chair, getting comfortable and waiting for him to wake up.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! I'm sorry for the wait. But here's the next chapter. And... I'm sorry in advance for the ending of this chapter. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Sanji had been having a good day. It started out with him making a feast for breakfast, and Nami and Robin seemed to enjoy it. The entire day was nice. Blue sky, a few clouds here and there, a sea breeze to keep the sails full and make the heat of the day bearable.

He had just finished serving the ladies a light afternoon snack when Luffy started shouting, pointing towards the bow and yelling about seeing something shiny. He had ignored it until Chopper saw it as well. So he took a look, standing at the railing of the upper deck and watching. He could see a slight shimmer in the air straight ahead of him. It looked harmless enough. Nami didn't seem worried, so it wasn't anything related to the weather.

Robin stood beside him, her head tilted slightly in contemplation and curiosity. "I wonder what it is. Another phenomenon of the Grand Line?"

Sanji could only shrug, not having the faintest idea of what it could be. The ship was moving fairly quickly, and the strange shimmer was drawing closer. Luffy was laughing, racing up the stairs to get a better look at the mystery air.

But then the day went downhill. The shimmer was right in front of him. All he had to do was reach out and he could touch it. Robin was doing just that, her fingertips brushing the edge of the shimmer. It rippled, and Sanji could have sworn he saw people in it.

A sudden gust of wind had Nami on her feet, and the ship surged forward slightly. The shimmer encased Sanji's body, and he felt strange. There were shouts behind him, and Sanji couldn't fathom why they sounded so panicked. It was just air, right? But then the pain hit, and he doubled over. Or tried to. His body was locked in a rigid upright position, and he started feeling warm.

He tried to breath, but his body wasn't responding. Black spots danced around his vision from lack of oxygen. Suddenly he was moving. His body was thrown forward, and he felt himself hit the ground. He didn't have time to shout in pain, as he rolled and his head hit something solid. A sharp pain, and then his vision started fading, and he heard voices. But they didn't sound like the rest of the crew…

* * *

The hit to the head was more than enough of an excuse to have woken up with this much of a headache. He tried to move, but his limbs felt heavy and unresponsive. He cracked open an eyelid, and was met with black, white, brown, and yellow blurs. It took a few minutes to focus his vision, but soon everything became clear.

The walls of the room were white, and a brown, wooden table sat against a wall. The door was brown too. Scanning the room, he noted a person asleep in a chair, his head tilted back and drool seeping from his open mouth. His shirt was yellow and shorts black, the last two blurs identified.

He could see his surroundings, but he still didn't feel any safer. Where the hell was he? Who was the sleeping guy? Where was the rest of the crew?

The door creaked open and Sanji shut his eyes, wanting to gather as much information as possible. There were footsteps. Light, but they belonged to a male.

"Hey Ace. You awake?" There was a groan, and he must have done something to indicate that he was because the new intruder kept talking. "The new recruits are almost here. Sorry for taking more time."

"Sure," The guy named Ace muttered, not sounding very interested.

"And Martin called, said that he brought Conrad to his place for the night."

"Mhm. Thanks for telling me."

"Has he done anything?"

"Not since Marty drugged him up again. He's not going to be happy when he wakes up, I can tell you that."

There was a sigh, "Well, maybe we can find out who he is and get some answers about that world."

"His friends are going to be pissed."

"We're in another world." The first voice said. "It doesn't matter what they think."

"It'll matter to him."

There was another sigh, and then the first voice asked if Ace wanted anything. A coffee request was given, and then the door creaked open and shut, leaving the room in silence. Sanji tried to regulate his breathing, trying to keep up the unconscious act. The guard didn't say anything, and Sanji believed he had fallen asleep again. But a few minutes later the intruder returned and the guard was the first to speak.

"Thanks, Ben."

"Are you sure you're okay in here with him?" The newly named Ben asked.

"Don't sound so concerned," Ace said. "I was unwillingly pressed into this and you know that."

"Ace." Ben said, sounding stern. "Your skills as a physicist are astounding. We needed your talents. Your pay rate is incredibly high. Couldn't you at least pretend to care?"

"Nope."

"Then think about the breakthroughs we are making for the country."

"Not born here. Don't care."

"Then think of your coworkers. I know you and them get along quite well."

It was Ace who sighed this time. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the coffee. Now please leave me alone. Just come get me when I can go home. I have stuff to do tomorrow." There was strain in his voice, despite the polite tone. Ben said nothing as Sanji heard receding footsteps and then the squeak of the door. There was silence once more.

Sanji cracked his eyes open slightly, staring at the remaining man through his eyelashes. He could see the back of his head, and dark hair trailed down to brush his shoulders. So that was his opponent, once he could move. He didn't look particularly strong. His boots would be able to do some damage if his kick was strong enough. He was slouched forward, arms hidden from view.

"Shit…"

Sanji nearly jumped when he spoke, the remaining sedatives in his system the only think keeping him immobile. It was the guard who spoke, and the dark haired man crossed his arms. He didn't look much older than Sanji. Maybe two years. Three at the most. Sanji closed his eyes again, knowing that attacking would be a bad idea right now. He had no idea where he was, or how to get out. The best thing to do right now would be to wait and see what was going to happen.

The door opened again, and he heard his guard let out an irritated sigh. "So can I go home now?"

"Yes. The new guard is in the parking lot. You can pack up your stuff and meet us up there. I'm sure this guy won't do anything in the next few minutes. Martin sedated him recently."

"Sure." Ace said, and the door closed again. Sanji stayed as still as he could, listening hard. The man moved around, grabbing something and hefting it onto what Sanji assumed was the table. Then there was the sound of paper ripping. Carefully opening his eyes and peering through his eyelashes, he could see the guard writing on a piece of paper. Ace folded it tightly and approached Sanji, tucking it into his top pocket. Curiosity filled Sanji, but he forced himself to stay still. Then, slinging his bag over his shoulder, the man left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Sanji's eyes flew open all the way and he grabbed the note the man left. Unfolding it, he was only able to scan the top line before he heard someone else in the hallway. He shoved it back in his pocket and lay back down.

Just in time too. The door opened, crashing against the wall. Sanji wanted know what was going on, but he resigned himself to spending the night pretending to be unconscious.

* * *

Ace trudged back home in the dark, his bag slung over his shoulder and his feet dragging. There was another meeting tomorrow afternoon, which Ace would miss because of his classes. He bit his lip, hoping Sanji got the message. As long as he cooperated, nothing would happen. But from what he had heard about the Monster Trio, most of them had short tempers and didn't think things through rationally. All he could do now was hope for the best. Maybe Marty would give him a heads up.

His apartment was empty when he returned, and then he remembered his housemate was currently at Marty's place. The television was still fried, so he would have to call the landlord at a more suitable hour. Dumping his bag onto the currently empty couch, he had a quick shower and crashed onto his bed.

The next morning he called his landlord before heading to the school. The morning passed quickly. But when his last classes rolled around, time seemed to slow down to a crawl. He watched as the clock hit two pm, when the meeting was supposed to start. Tapping his fingers against the desk, he listened to his professor drone on about the most popular theoretical practices that were going on in a nearby institute.

Ace couldn't bring himself to care, his notebook filled with doodles and chicken scratch instead of notes. Oh well. He could always ask the professor later. He was one of his favourite students. He would understand.

When that class ended, Ace couldn't bear to head back to his empty apartment. He headed to Tracy's coffee shop, deciding that listening to mindless gossip was better than thinking about what was going on in the lab with Sanji.

Tracy first scolded him for avoiding her, but then gave him a free coffee to make up for the one she drank the last time he came around. Duncan joined them an hour later, and Ace told him that the man from the bar would leave him alone now.

"So you went and talked to him?" Duncan said, sounding astonished. "Who was he?"

"No one important," Ace said, waving away the question. "It doesn't matter anymore. He's going to stop bugging us."

"I still want to know what you have to do to get into the back room," Duncan grumbled. "You have access, and you won't tell me what you have to do."

"It's not something you can do," Ace told Duncan. "And I really don't plan to use it that much."

"Yeah, sure," Duncan said, but dropped the subject when Ace gave him an exasperated look. He changed the topic, asking Ace how far he had gotten in his thesis.

"I haven't even started yet," Ace admitted.

"It's a really big project," Duncan said. "You do have a while to finish it, but the more time you can work on it, the better."

"I know that," Ace snapped, "I've just been busy with other things."

"Things you won't tell us about."

"Duncan," Ace started, sounding annoyed, "I've said it before. There's a reason I can't tell you. Maybe one day it'll be on the news, and I can brag then."

Tracy interrupted them, knowing that the tension in the air was rising, and wanting to stop it. "So Ace. You have a house mate now? I've seen the lights on when you're not home."

* * *

Sanji narrowed his gaze at the man in front of him. He looked very professional, except for his running shoes. "I'm glad you're awake, sir." He said, as Sanji sat up. "I know you must be confused, but I ask you cooperate with us. The faster we can get answers, the faster we can get you home."

"Where am I?" Sanji demanded. He remembered the note the man had left in his pocket the night before. He had only been able to read the first line. _Please cooperate with them_. It sounded like a warning.

"You are in Santa Barbra, in California." He answered. "My name is Martin Good. May I ask yours?"

Marty examined the man in front of him. He seemed young, about the same age as Ace. That being said, Marty already knew the man's name. Sanji. But it was best he didn't know that.

"Sanji," Sanji said carefully, frowning as the man smiled.

"Well then, Sanji. If you wouldn't mind, would you come with me? My employer wants to speak to you."

"Employer?" Sanji repeated, sounding skeptical. "Why?"

Marty paused for a second, "Because… He will be able to explain your situation better than I can."

"Try." Sanji demanded. "I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on."

Marty sighed. "Alright. Please try and believe me, although what I say isn't going to make much sense. You are currently in another world. This one is not the one you're from. The window we use to gather information on your world… malfunctioned when you crossed it. It was completely unintentional."

"You're kidding, right?" Sanji said. "Because that doesn't make any sense. At all."

"I wish we were kidding," Marty said. "But that's not the case. We have the window back up and running, but it isn't safe to pass through it yet. We're trying to stabilize it."

Sanji stared at the man in front of him with utter disbelief. "And you expect me to believe you?" He demanded.

"We hoped you would," Marty said.

"I'm a famous pirate," Sanji said. "Worth 77 million. And you expect me to believe that I'm in another world? You just might be a Marine."

Marty held up his hands, "Not a Marine. Just a biologist. And I'm really curious about your world's gene pool. Having strangely coloured hair is not a normality here. Through the video feed we've seen blue, and green, and pink. And that's just the start of it!" Marty's eyes lit up as he began naming the things he would love to know about the other world.

Sanji stopped him a minute later, "Alright. I'll hear what your boss has to say. But I'm just warning you now, if I don't like what he has to say, I'm leaving."

Marty nodded, standing from the chair the guard had been sitting in the night before. Sanji stood too, following a few feet behind the man. As they entered the hall, Sanji kept a wary eye out. There were strange black things hanging from the ceiling, and when Marty led him into a bigger room, he openly gaped at the wires and mechanics spilling from one of the boxes sitting on the table.

_Franky and Usopp would love to get their hands on that._

The men in charge were a man named Ben Thomas and a scientist named Andrew. They offered him a seat, but Sanji declined. He stood against the wall, tapping his foot against the tiled ground impatiently and chewed on an unlit cigarette.

"We are a specialized team of scientists that work for the government," Ben started. "We're just missing our physicist, but he will be here later this evening. As Marty told you, this is another world from your own. Definitely not parallel, but an alternate one completely. The gravity is different, as are several of the biological aspects."

"Yeah," Sanji said. "Hair. Genes. Right?"

"A little bit more than that," Andrew said. "Like special abilities. We've seen men that look like fish, and heard about people with strange abilities like…"

"Like lighting yourself on fire." Marty input.

Sanji snorted. "The men that look like fish are fishmen. They're not human at all. And the guy who could light himself on fire is dead. But you're talking about Devil Fruits. That's common knowledge."

"Not here it isn't," Andrew said. "Here, it's physically impossible."

"That doesn't concern me," Sanji said. "What does is getting back to my ship."

"Ship?" Harriet questioned. "Your world is mostly composed of water. You live on a ship?"

Sanji leaned forward, placing his hands flat against the table. "I'm a pirate."

"We can't get you home until this is finished," Andrew said, gesturing to the metal box spewing wires. "SO please hold on a few more days. In the meantime, it would be helpful to us if you cooperated."

Sanji stuffed his hands into his pockets, the note the guard left behind touching the tips of his fingers. "Fine." He said stiffly. "What do you want to know?"

Andrew lit up at his words, but Ben asked the first question, "We've heard a lot of big names while observing your world." He pointed to the only empty seat, "Please sit. I suspect this is going to take a while."

Sanji sat, his body tense and his senses on overdrive. The people around him seemed harmless, and they weren't freaking out when he admitted he was a pirate. And they didn't seem to recognize his name.

"What is the role pirates play?" Ben asked as soon as Sanji was seated.

"Nuisances?" Sanji answered, sounding unsure. "Hell if I know. We're just people who want to live apart from the government. Didn't you say you wanted information on people? Not pirates?"

"The most we've heard about is information on pirates. Especially the ones people call… The Emperors, Warlords, and the Pirate King. Know anything on them?"

"Sure," Sanji said, relaxing slightly and sitting back. "The Emperors. There are usually four of them, although one of the spots is up for grabs. Big Mama. She's a creepy bitch. Red-Haired Shanks. He's a good guy. Blackbeard. He's a bastard. My Captain is searching for him now, so we can kill him. And the last spot was Whitebeard, but he's dead. Most people think it's going to be taken by Marco, his first mate."

Georgia spoke up, "So… We've heard a lot about Whitebeard. What can you tell us about him?"

"Not much," Sanji said. "Never knew the guy myself. Had a bounty of 1.7 billion, hated it when people threatened his crew, and died about three years back in the Marineford War. His second division commander died that day too, just before Whitebeard himself died."

Georgia nodded, "So… What about the Emperors?"

"Seven… Six, I mean, of them. They have an alliance with the World Government. In exchange for offering their abilities, the pirate's bounties are nullified and they're free to do what they want."

"Alright," Marty said, "What about the Pirate King?"

Sanji grinned widely, "I can answer that one. Monkey D. Luffy. He's the Pirate King. Him and eight of his crewmembers made it from East Blue to Raftel."

"Only eight?" Nathan asked. "That doesn't seem like a good fighting force."

"You'd be surprised at their accomplishments," Sanji said. "Luffy's an army by himself. Not to mention the other members of his crew. Don't underestimate them."

"We'll keep that in mind," Andrew said. "What about the Devil Fruits?"

"Simple," Sanji said. "You eat one, you get superhuman abilities, but lose your ability to swim."

"Just like that?" Marty asked. "How does it affect the biology?"

"I don't know," Sanji shrugged. "You'd want to talk to Robin. Or Vegapunk, but I've heard he's a crazy bastard."

"I've heard the name Vegapunk," Andrew mulled. "A scientist, right?"

"Yeah."

Nathan was listening quietly, "I want to know more about the pirates. They seem to be the main focus of the world."

"We're in the Great Pirate Era," Sanji explained. "Twenty five years ago the first Pirate King was executed, he revealed that he had gathered up all his treasure and left it on an island at the end of the Grand Line, Raftel. The one who finds that will become the next pirate king. So, there are a lot of people wanting to find it."

"Treasure?"

"The ultimate treasure." Sanji nodded.

"So this Luffy guy found it." Nathan said.

"Yes." Sanji said. "Luffy also hates it when his friends are in danger, or go missing. I should warn you, I'm a member of his crew. And remember what I said. Luffy is a one man army."

"Is that a threat?" Ben asked.

"No," Sanji pulled out and lit a cigarette. "It's just a fact. You had better be careful."

* * *

"A friend's kid," Ace said. "He's having trouble at home, so I offered him a place to stay. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"I never knew you were the caring type," Tracy said.

"Well, I practically raised my little brother," Ace said. "Although, I don't think he's going to turn out like Luffy. And I had a big family back home too."

Tracy shook her head, "So why aren't you nice to us?" She sighed dramatically.

"Shut up," Ace responded. "You don't need it. If it bugs you, I'll stop, but I've known you guys for over a year, and you didn't seem to care before. Is there an unwritten rule I haven't heard of yet?"

"Not really," Duncan said. "We're just a bit concerned. We're your friends, and we care."

"I know," Ace said softly, tapping his fingers against the table. "I've just been stressed out. Three years ago, all I had to worry about was getting my reports in on time and avoiding the Marines. Now, it's a whole bunch of political shit."

"And that man from the bar," Duncan said. "The one you attacked."

"I'm not too worried about that anymore," Ace said. "We've settled our… dispute. He's not going to bother me unless I talk to him first."

"Well that's good," Duncan muttered. "If someone attacked me while lit on fire, I'd get pretty mad. How did you settle it?"

"He just wanted to talk." Ace said.

"And ask why the hell you attacked him?"

Ace shook his head, smiling slightly, "He knows why I attacked him. But that's not an issue. It's–" He froze, his senses, ones he hadn't used in years, flared up. He could sense the glass shattering before it happened, and shouted at his two friends to take cover. To his luck, they responded instantly, as he dove forward, grabbing the table, tipping it on its side, and using it as a shield against the glass raining down around them.

Duncan started swearing as he cowered behind Ace and the table. A few seconds later, the café was silent again, and Ace hesitantly peered over the edge of the table. A man dressed in black held a gun. It looked dangerous, and he glanced behind him at Duncan and Tracy. At the same time, he noticed that none of the bullets had been aimed at them. The shots were embedded near the ceiling on the wall behind him.

"Come on out," The man called in a sing song voice. "I know you're in there. You're hiding my friend." He sneered the word friend. "We just want him back. If you comply, we'll go away."

"What's going on," Duncan mouthed.

Ace grimaced, drawing a look of horror from Duncan. "Stay down," Ace hissed, as he went to stand.

"What about you?" Tracy hissed back. "He's got a gun. He'll kill you!"

"He's after Conrad," Ace whispered. "My housemate. Luckily, Conrad isn't here. I can draw him away."

"He'll kill you!" Duncan exclaimed, repeating Tracy's words.

"Don't worry," Ace said with a feral grin plastered to his face. The one he only used on Marines. "Unless those bullets are made of sea-prism stone, I'm invincible."

Tracy and Duncan stared at him for a long minute, before Tracy said, "If you survive this, you're telling us everything. You got that?"

Ace nodded, and got to his feet. He heard the man snicker as he turned around and faced him. "You want to comply now?"

"Like hell," Ace said, tilting his head and letting his feral grin fall into place again. Waves of Haki rolled off him, aimed at the man with the gun, who stood unwavering. That concerned Ace a bit. He could topple low level Marines with that. But he wasn't moving. "I think you should get out of here. I'm not too nice when I'm mad."

He made eye contact with the man, whose eyes went wide as he noticed who he was talking to. Ace took a step back too, staring into the eyes of a man he thought was dead. "Thatch?"


	12. Chapter 12

Ace stared at the man in front of him, who had lowered his gun and was staring back with the same shocked expression. His mouth opened and closed a few times, before a word was forced through, sounding almost painful. "Ace?"

Sirens pierced the tense silence, making both pirates glance towards the sound. Thatch glanced back to Ace, who hadn't looked away from the approaching police cars. "You know Binks Bar?" Thatch nodded, almost in a daze. "Meet me there tomorrow. Got it?" Thatch nodded again, and Ace pointed away from the police cars. "Go. Now!"

Thatch ran, not looking back as the police cars turned into the university parking lot, screeching to a halt. Ace turned back to Duncan and Tracy, offering his hand. Tracy grabbed it and hauled herself to her feet, while Duncan used the overturned table.

"Hey! Kids!" A police officer approached them, "Are you kids alright? What happened?"

"We…" Tracy started, her voice trembling, "We were shot at. I don't think he… the shooter… was looking for us. He said something… about… I don't know."

"Calm down miss," The police officer said, taking her from Ace and leading her to one of the squad cars. "Someone get a blanket!"

Another officer complied, as Duncan and Ace were led over too. "You were talking to him, young man," The officer who had brought the blanket addressed Ace.

"Yeah," Ace said. "He said something about looking for one of his… I don't know, gang members?"

"Did he say anything else?" The question was addressed to all of them. Tracy looked up at Ace, a suspicious gleam in her eyes.

"No." Ace said firmly, and Tracy looked away with the faintest of smirks. She kept her mouth shut, as did Duncan. Ace knew that both of them heard his short conversation with him.

"What did he look like?"

"He had black hair," Tracy said, her voice trembling again. "And dark skin. He was really tall, too. But that's all I saw. He was wearing a hood."

"Thank you, miss."

The three of them were released when Duncan told them they had classes to get to, and that they had given them all the information they could. Tracy left too, having to call the insurance company and repairmen to fix her shop. She gave Ace a death glare when they were far enough away to not be over heard. "You," She jabbed Ace in the chest with her finger, "Owe us an explanation." The trembling had vanished from her voice.

Duncan and Ace walked in silence, and once they were far enough away from the sights of the police investigation, he rounded on Ace. "You said his name. What's going on? Is this more of the shit you're getting into?"

"I've known Thatch for years. I thought he was dead." Ace said darkly. "And something's going on. First Roger and the back room at Binks. All of them are from my home. Now Thatch, who I watched die. A knife to the back." He paused. "Now that I think about it, his body did disappear. Pops was pissed. He thought Teach took it."

"So… That guy id from the same place you are? You do realize Tracy is pissed too. She's going to beat the answers out of you if you stay quiet. And you owe her for keeping quiet."

"Yes, I do realize that. I suppose having two more people know isn't going to do anything." He sounded annoyed, and slightly defeated. "I wonder where I should start."

"The guy in the bar," Duncan said immediately. "That's where most of it started. That Roger dude."

Ace laughed, "I should probably start with where I come from. That's going to be the biggest thing."

"Right," Duncan said. "You did say you were an illegal immigrant. So what country?"

"None." Ace said, folding his hands behind his head. "I'm from another world entirely."

"This is serious, Ace." Duncan said, not sounding impressed.

"I am being serious," Ace said, in a similar tone. "See? I told you. You don't believe me."

"You're telling me nonsense!"

"I'm telling you the truth!" Ace shouted back. "Look, I know it sounds crazy. But… look, let's finish this conversation somewhere more private, and with Tracy, alright? How about you two come with me to Bink's tomorrow. You can meet Thatch, and he can explain why the hell he's with them, and he can back up my claims. Hell, Roger can too."

Duncan shook his head, muttering under his breath. Ace said goodbye, as Duncan headed to his last class of the day, and Ace headed back to his apartment. He noted Marty's car in the apartment's parking lot so he wasn't surprised when the door was unlocked. Conrad had a key, after all.

"Yo," Ace greeted, walking in. Conrad looked up from his place on the couch, and Marty returned the greeting from a kitchen chair sitting across from him. "What happened this afternoon with Sanji?"

"He agreed to cooperate." Marty said, drawing a relived smile from Ace. "He's told us about the Devil Fruits, and those big shots back in your world."

"Any news on Luffy?" Ace asked. "Or the Whitebeards?"

A strange expression crossed Marty's face, "We've heard a lot about Luffy. He's the Pirate King, his crew members, and the people he's pissed off."

"I'm not surprised. That boy doesn't think things through. And what about Whitebeard?" Ace asked eagerly.

The strange expression crossed Marty's face again. "We… We heard that a man named Marco has taken over his position as an Emperor, and that Whitebeard has… passed on."

"What?" Ace's voice had turned deadly, and he glared. "Pops can't be dead."

"That's what I heard," Marty said softly. "You can talk to Sanji later, and get the full story. I heard that he allowed himself to stay while the rest of the crew escaped."

Ace took a deep breath, sitting down and shaking his head. His shoulders were shaking slightly, although there were no sound was coming from him. "He was going to die… To do that before I… To let us go. But I thought that after I died, he would get out of there. I guess… I was wrong…" He pressed his hands to his face and fell silent. "What about Marco?" He asked a few minutes later. "How's he doing?"

"I don't know," Marty said. "You'll have to talk to him."

Ace laughed, a twinge of sadness in it. "I wish. You can stay as long as you want. Conrad, you know where the fridge is. Please don't bother me." He stood and entered his room. The door closed quietly and they heard the lock click shut.

"He said Whitebeard was like a father to him," Conrad whispered. "It must suck losing someone you're close to like that. At least he found his biological father. Maybe they can bond."

Marty shrugged, "I didn't know Ace's father was in this world. But give him space. It seemed he almost knew this Whitebeard man was dead, but didn't want to accept it without proof." He stood up, "I should probably get going. My son and his wife are dropping by for dinner."

Conrad nodded, picking up the remote before dropping it as he remembered the TV was out of commission. Marty laughed at him before leaving. Conrad locked the door behind him and picked up his book, getting comfortable.

* * *

Ace spent most of the night awake, staring at the ceiling and thinking of the crew. He had tried to keep his mind off of them, but lately it was becoming harder to do that. With Binks, Roger, and now Thatch. Not to mention the project he was a part of, and actually looking into his own world. He rolled over, staring into the darkness. He held out a hand and focused. Green beads of light flew from his fingertips, lighting up the room. He supposed he knew it was coming. He had all but admitted defeat when he ordered the rest of the crew to flee Marineford.

Ace rolled over onto his back, his arm thrown over his forehead. The small, green lights flickered as they moved to form the Whitebeard mark on the ceiling. Ace closed his eyes, letting his concentration fade. The green lights faded in front of his eyelids, leaving him in darkness again.

He paused, thinking back to his nights as just a member of the second division, and not the Commander. It was always rowdy until the early hours of the morning. Ace loved it. And then when he became Commander and got his own room, he just used it to store paperwork and other crap.

He opened his eyes again, hearing Conrad talking to himself in the other room. It was comforting, knowing that there was someone else with him.

Looking at the clock told him it was 3 am, so Ace tried to block out his thoughts and get some sleep. He was meeting a ghost tomorrow, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

* * *

Duncan was waiting for Ace when he exited his apartment the next morning. He was leaning against the doorframe of the building, and glared at Ace as he walked thought. "So, I want to know. We're going to get Tracy, and you're going to tell us everything."

Ace just nodded, feeling drained. He wasn't in the mood for arguing. He just started following Duncan as he started walking down the street. Duncan kept glancing at Ace as they walked. "Are you alright?" Ace just shook his head.

They arrived at a small house and Duncan stepped up and rang the doorbell.

"So this is where Tracy lives?" Ace questioned. "I've never been to her house before."

"Don't go telling your friend," Duncan grumbled. "He might come gun down this place too."

Ace refrained from answering as Tracy opened the door, greeting the both of them brightly. "I can't wait to learn about Ace's past!" She exclaimed, grabbing each of them by the ear and dragging them down the street. "So where is this bar?"

"Down that street," Ace said, pointing to her right. "It's called Bink's."

"That's a weird name," Tracy said, as she released Ace and Duncan. She placed her hands on her hips and led the way, stopping in front of the shabby building. "This it?"

"Yeah," Duncan said, as Tracy entered. Both boys followed, finding it empty save Kepper.

Kepper glanced up at the intrusion. "Ah, it's you. Whatcha doin' back 'ere?"

"Meeting someone," Ace said.

"Ya got a lot o' nerve comin' back after stealin' from Roger, boy." Kepper said, pointing an accusing finger at Ace.

"So you're a thief too," Duncan said. "I'm not surprised anymore. What else have you done?"

Tracy sat down, leaning her elbow on the table. Kepper turned to her as Ace and Duncan argued. "Ya friends with dem?"

"Yes, unfortunately. We're actually here because yesterday some guy shot at us, destroyed my coffee shop windows, and apparently knows Ace. Who's Roger? That the famous guy Ace attacked?"

"Yeah, Gol' D. Roger. Dunno why 'e takes pity on tha' kid. An' who's yer friend?" This question was addressed to Ace. "Another one o' us?"

"Thatch," Ace said, ignoring Duncan for a minute. "Fourth division commander. Died a few months before I crossed over. Oh, and Sanji. But he's just crossed."

"Jus'?"

"Yesterday." Ace said. "He's a member of my brother's crew."

"Who's yer brother?"

"Monkey D. Luffy." Ace answered.

"Another' D?" Kepper asked. He shook his head.

The door chimed again, and Thatch walked through. The red haired man looked around before his gaze fell on Ace. Ace stood up, a wide smile on his face. "Thatch." He said. He held out a hand, and Thatch took it.

"Ace. I never thought I would see you here." He gripped Ace's hand tightly. "How?"

"Akainu," He explained. "Made of magma and punched a hole through my gut."

"What happened to me?" Thatch asked. "All I remember is a knife to the back, and waking up in a hospital here."

"Teach," Ace said darkly. "He took off with the Devil Fruit you found."

"You're kidding!" Thatch exclaimed. "I… I…" He shook his head. "I can't believe it." Duncan cleared his throat, and both pirates looked over. "Who's that?"

"A friend of mine," Ace said. "Come on. You need to hear this too."

Ace took a seat, and Thatch sat down across from him. Duncan glanced warily at the newcomer as Ace introduced them. Tracy seemed very interested in Thatch. Ace began to talk, first explaining his and Thatch's connection, who Roger was and why he was famous in their world. Then he went on to explain who Blackbeard was, what he did to Thatch, and what Ace did to get revenge. Thatch was horrified when he learned about Ace's imprisonment in Impel Down, and then the war. Finally, lowering his voice, he explained what had happened when the black suited government officials had offered him when they first came around, and what project he was a part of.

"Someone came through by mistake," Ace said. "One of my brother's friends."

"So there are more people than just us?" Thatch asked.

"Course," Kepper shouted across the bar. "Most o' the people who come 'ere are from our world."

"Really?" Thatch exclaimed. "Who?"

"So that Roger guy is from your world?" Tracy said.

"Roger?!" Thatch exclaimed. "As in Gold Roger?! Pop's old rival?"

"The very same."

"Ace attacked him the first time they saw each other," Duncan pointed out, earning a glare from Ace.

"YOU ATTACKED THE PIRATE KING?!" Thatch yelled slamming both hands on the table and leaning as far over as he could. He shook his head. "I knew you were stupid when you tried to kill Pops, but this…"

"You didn't explain that," Duncan pointed out. "Why you attacked him. From what I've heard, this guy was like a god to you pirates."

"He was our rival back before he was executed," Thatch said. "He's the one who started the Great Pirate Era. I know you don't like him, Ace. But why'd you do something that stupid?"

"Tha's what I wanna know too," Kepper called over.

"He's…" Ace started, his fists clenching. "My father."

Kepper dropped the glass he was holding and Thatch almost fell out of his chair. Duncan watched with amusement as Thatch righted himself. "You can't be serious. Roger's your father?"

"It's true," Ace said. "I'm serious."

"Why didn't you tell us? Does Pops know?"

"Yes. I told him before I became division commander." Ace paused, his shoulders shaking again. "And I should probably tell you…"

Thatch caught on to Ace's strangled tone, sitting down. "What?"

"With the other guy who came through. He brought news. I haven't talked to him yet, but… Pops…" His voice cracked.

"What about Pops?" Thatch asked quietly. Then he sighed, adopting the same expression Ace had. "He's dead. Isn't he?"

Ace could just nod as Tracy and Duncan looked on awkwardly. Kepper stared on with a shocked face at Thatch's words.

"How did you know?" Ace asked.

"I've known Pops since I was sixteen. When you mentioned the war… Pops would rather see himself dead than any of his kids. He really cared about you, Ace."

Ace pressed a hand over his eyes, falling silent. Duncan and Tracy left them alone as well, walking to the bar. Thatch and Ace talked quietly for a while, before Thatch stood up and stretched. "I should probably get going. I'm part of that gang, and I'm expected."

"That's something I've been meaning to ask," Ace said. "Why're you after Conrad?"

"I joined that gang because I don't have the brains you do," Thatch said. "I know how Conrad joined. The boss is mad at him for running, and wants him back. I was going to find the kid and disappear with him. What a coincidence he ended up with you. Now that I think about it, that guy's testimony isn't all that crazy."

"What guy?"

"Three of ours went after him to get his hands on some chemicals. They said they were attacked by someone in an alley that wouldn't die when getting shot, and could shoot fire out of his hands." Ace cursed, and Thatch laughed at him. "Be careful, alright? You seem to be pretty deep in with the government."

"I will. You be careful too, Thatch. Keep an eye out behind you. I don't want you to get another knife to the back."

Thatch clapped a hand on Ace's shoulder. "Stay safe, brother." He left with the promise to meet again soon. Ace joined Tracy and Duncan at the bar. Kepper began asking questions, but Ace just waved them off, telling him to ask Roger and that he didn't give a damn. Not too long after that, Ace announced he was leaving.

"I want to go talk to Sanji today." Ace explained. "I'm worried about my little brother. I want to know how he's doing."

"Didn't you say you would get arrested if you talked about your job?" Duncan asked. He seemed a lot less malicious than he had earlier that morning.

"Only if they hear me," Ace said. "They have the main lobby of my apartment bugged, and the school. Your coffee shop too, Tracy."

"How do you know this place isn't bugged?" Tracy questioned.

"I can sense them."

"More supernatural powers?"

"Nope. This talent can be learned. It's called haki. Enhances your senses. Since I'm a physics student, a couple years ago I began experimenting with radio waves and haki. I can sense where those waves are coming from and the size of the device emitting them. Since there's a lot of small insect sized signals all over the campus and my apartment, I'm assuming they're bugs. I don't think I have to warn you not to talk about what I said, right?"

Tracy drew her fingers across her lips in a zipping motion and grinned. "Your secret's safe with us, Ace. I promise. Besides, I know why you're so mysterious and closed off all the time now. My curiosity is sated."

"Um," Duncan started, "I'm sorry about you losing your… Pops."

Ace smiled, although his eyes were sad. "Thanks."

"Newgate was already ol' when I was a youngin." Kepper said. "'e knew 'is time was comin'. Don' thin' it was yer fault, boy." He grinned crookedly up at Ace. "An' keep tryin' ta get 'ome. I didn' know ya had a way before. If ya wants ta go 'ome, go fer it."

Ace didn't say anything, just smiled gratefully and left the building. As soon as he turned the first corner and started on the familiar route to the lab, his smile vanished. He needed to talk to Sanji, but didn't know how he was going to react when he revealed himself. He had met the cook briefly while in Alabasta, and was now thought to be dead.

There was also the issue of the scientist and government official. They were always lurking about. Ace knew that he had to reveal who he was eventually, if he even had a chance at going home. But that also led to the fact he was a pirate, and had a Devil Fruit user. Marty hadn't asked for any samples yet, and Ace was grateful for that. But if the higher ups got wind of it, he was in deep shit.

For now, he focused on his upcoming conversation with Sanji, hoping news of his brother would cheer him up. He was the Pirate King, wasn't he?


End file.
